


A Streetcar Named Desire

by baeconandeggs, wulfpup



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfpup/pseuds/wulfpup
Summary: How did Baekhyun feel about having a one night stand with the cute junior from college? Terrible. How did he feel being Chanyeol’s rebound guy? Terrib-ler. Will Baekhyun stop himself from further digging his own grave? Not a chance.





	A Streetcar Named Desire

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** BAE373  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** This fic kind of veered away from the prompt but I enjoyed writing it. I hope the prompter is somewhat satisfied with this. To M who betaed this and suffered a subsequent migraine, I am forever indebted to you :D To R who handpicked this prompt for me, you are my lucky charm. To I who read the first few pages and provided moral support, I don't know why you're so good to me. My thanks to the Mods for hosting this fest year after year. To the readers, I love you all so much, I do.
> 
> Only with authenticity comes authority. Since this story is set in Wonju and I am not Korean, there may be tiny errors in depicting the day to day lives of local people. The title of the fic is borrowed from Tennessee Williams' play of the same name. This fic bears no resemblance to the play though. Happy reading :)
> 
> My Twitter id - [Wulfpup6104](https://twitter.com/wulfpup6104)

 

Jongin was an absolute bastard! A bastard of a friend, that is. “You’re being a dick.” Baekhyun glowered at the boy, muttering the words through clenched teeth. He pushed the plate of skewered chicken away and looked around warily. The place was crowded but Baekhyun knew that Jongin and he stood out. They always did.

Both the college mates were sitting under a tented food stall, drinking their nth bottle of soju late into the midsummer night. The new semester had begun a couple of weeks ago and the _pojangmacha_ was filled with hungry university students. This was their regular hang out joint, as it was for many others in their campus located in the city of Wonju.

The area around the University was littered with several such _pojangmacha,_ but this particular street food stall held special significance for both the flatmates currently going through their third plate of _dak-kkochi_.

“We have been coming here for the past three years and no one’s found out about you. What makes you think you’ll get caught tonight? That creepy blush at the sight of your guy? What’s so special about that? You turn red everytime we drink.”

Jongin was a bastard alright.

Baekhyun pursed his lips and turned his head to throw a quick glance at the guy balancing five plates of sausages all at once. He worked hard, Chanyeol did. The guy, a part timer at the food stall, also their junior at college, sent a toothy grin his way. Baekhyun answered with his trademark smirk and turned to face Jongin.

“You should tell him, you know.” Jongin advised, waving his chopsticks in the air as though proclaiming something poignant. “This is our last year. I don't know, make a move or something before it's too late.”

Baekhyun airily adjusted the ends of his red streaked hair along either side of his neck. “Totally unnecessary.” he dismissed. “I don't want no complications.”

Jongin surveyed his friend cunningly. “Fuck romance and all that shit?” he asked. Jongin was like that, raking up Baekhyun’s love life or lack thereof whenever he’s drunk. When sober, Jongin mostly minded his own business. Not that Jongin was very lucky in that department either.

“Fuck romance and all that shit.” Baekhyun agreed, drinking to that. Jongin knew him too well; Baekhyun would admire roses and smell them if need be, but God damn him if he ever let the thorns prick him. There was no time for this romance thingamajig in Baekhyun's life, or at least that is what he had engineered himself to believe. How else would he consistently rank as the best performing student, year after year in a University like Yonsei. He had to be clever. Romance was a no no and blind dates (which Jongin supplied generously) hardly spilled over to third dates.

“Besides,” Baekhyun added, almost as an afterthought, “Chanyeol is back to dating Jennie. They got back together over the holidays. He messaged me his good news. Couldn't wait for semester to start to spill the beans, it seems.” He made a wry face.

“Dude. Chanyeol is fond of you. He would date you, you know, if you just asked him out. He would never say no to you. Worships you, he does.”

Baekhyun knew that. Nonetheless, he was about to snap at his friend when the subject of their discussion and object of Baekhyun’s longstanding and secret affection came to stand by their side.

Baekhyun had to crane his neck backwards to look into Chanyeol’s eyes, “You keep getting taller and taller.” he complained, feeling a little light hearted now that Chanyeol was standing inches away from him. They were seeing each other for the first time since semester break.

“And you keep getting more alternative.” Chanyeol pointed out laughingly, “What's with the mullet? And red hair? I thought you didn't like drawing attention to yourself. Do you _finally_ have a girlfriend?”

Chanyeol had stopped calling Baekhyun _hyung_ the very first month of them knowing each other.

Baekhyun would never allow juniors to talk back to him but he allowed Chanyeol this insolence. Chanyeol was an exception.

“No girlfriend.” Baekhyun simply shrugged, taking a good look at the boy. Never did Chanyeol not look good. There was a bad boy vibe which clung to the tall guy but everyone knew that Chanyeol was a fuzzball who went around feeding stray animals.

Chanyeol began clearing the empty plates on their table, “You will die a hermit at this rate. Top grades aren't everything. You need to live a little. Know what I mean?” He wriggled his brows suggestively.

Jongin coughed. He blinked innocently when Baekhyun directed his glare towards him and pipped, “He would rather strengthen his forearm than get laid, ya know.”

Chanyeol guffawed, “Anything else I can bring you guys?”

“Nah! That’ll be all.”

They watched Chanyeol as he moved to another table. Another table and the start of another discussion. Chanyeol was happy go lucky, a trait which Baekhyun found endearing. The college senior did not find many things endearing.

“Like I always say, a fine piece of ass.” Jongin singsonged, his eyes travelling the length of Chanyeol’s tall form. Even in a simple pair of track pants and a regular t shirt, Chanyeol was drawing the most attention to himself.

Baekhyun left a generous tip for the boy.

 

Jongin and he straightaway made for their home on foot. It was less than a ten minute walk to their shared apartment from the _pojangmacha._

They had moved out of their college dorm in the second year itself. The dormitories were a cheaper alternative but both the friends preferred the relative peace of their current lodging.

There were two reasons why they moved out - Jongin had a fist fight with the warden and Baekhyun was anti social. There was no helping it. He would much rather rub his nose against the pages of thick volumes of study material than rub shoulders with his peers.

Byun Baekhyun hated small talk. Byun Baekhyun was something of a genius. He was a gold medalist. But smiling at what other people said and acting as though he was interested - he would rather take a bullet than do that.

People thought he was arrogant. If you are elegant and elusive, people easily mistake the aloofness as arrogance. Byun Baekhyun was not arrogant though. He was many things but arrogant. He was cold, as also unwilling to make new acquaintances. Why such a thing should be was anybody’s guess. His parents were amicable, his brother was amicable, his pet dog was amicable. Hell, his entire family tree was amicable! Byun Baekhyun was the odd one out in his family. He was the odd one out in the University as well.

The rock and roll loving, top grade scoring, cigarette smoking Byun Baekhyun was loath to socialise. Catch him in dorm parties? Never. Snoring in the library? Always. Easy to get to know? Please, fat chance of that happening.

The urban myth that he was averse to dating was however totally false. On the rare occasion when someone caught his fancy, or if they were courageous enough to ask him out, Baekhyun did go out with them. A couple of low key dates would follow. Until Baekhyun expressly stated that he was not really that sort of a guy - someone who could sustain relationships, or someone who knew how to.

Relationships were most definitely hard work. Wasn't it a million times better to just drop by the _pojangmacha_ where Chanyeol worked part time and admire his looks. For Baekhyun terribly admired the boy, his looks as well as his personality. It was not something Byun Baekhyun would say about just anybody.

Ever since their very fateful encounter at campus all those years ago, Byun Baekhyun had harbored a fascination for the college junior.

Normally, Jongin would stay back and make small talk with the owner of the _pojangmacha -_ one dismissive Oh Sehun. Baekhyun’s flatmate was very much into Sehun, had been for quite some time now but the stall owner always turned Jongin down on some pretext or the other. Didn't deter Jongin one single bit though.

If Baekhyun was someone who never let his affection for Chanyeol show, Jongin wore his on his sleeves. The latter was determined to score a date with Oh Sehun sooner or later.

On any other day, Jongin would pester Sehun with his unwelcome advances and flex his biceps, flaunt his stylish undercut, maybe also find some outlandish excuse to show his abs but today was no ordinary day.

Today was the Day of The Luhan.

Such days were duly observed every few weeks.

The Chinese exchange student frequently made SOS calls to Baekhyun and Jongin about some crisis or the other. Not even two weeks into the new semester and Luhan had already  managed to break up with Sana, his Japanese on again, off again girlfriend of the past year and a half. A deathly blow no doubt.

Baekhyun and Jongin found Luhan splayed on the mat on the floor of their living room, his eyes and nose red. He was one of those manly types who had no qualms crying heaps and heaps of tears. Luhan was too much of a man to give a rat’s ass about his leaking orifices.

Baekhyun regretted giving Luhan the spare key to their place.

As Jongin helped the crying mess sit up, Baekhyun turned the gramophone on.

Byun Baekhyun had but two prized possessions - his second hand car 'Desire’ and his HMV gramophone, yet unchristened. He was a collector of LP records and had an enviable stack of Elvis Presley records. To Baekhyun, Elvis Presley was God. His passion for early morning rock and roll was such that even Jongin refused to get up from bed unless the king of rock and roll’s Jailhouse Rock blared loud from the gramophone.

Baekhyun and Jongin had their own routine of jiving to Jailhouse Rock as they brushed their teeth and poured coffee from the percolator. Their day wouldn't just start right if they didn't point at each other and shake their butts while shouting - _“Number forty-seven said to number three - You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see.”_ along with Elvis Presley.

This evening however, Baekhyun put on a different song - his recent find, his latest favorite, a song he deemed well suited for Luhan and his many misadventures with Sana.

Luhan looked up from his balled up tissue as Dua Lipa’s New Rules blared inside the small confines of the living room.

“Dedicated to you.” Baekhyun said caustically and proceeded to pick the balled up tissues from the floor. He liked his surroundings tidy.

Luhan’s mouth puckered into a pout.

Baekhyun kneeled down next to his friend. “I told you not to take her back when she slept with Kris. But do you _ever_ listen to us? You need new rules, man. This song could be your theme song. Don't take her back this time when she comes running to your arms.”

“She will?” Luhan looked up hopefully.

Baekhyun fished for the lighter under the mat, cigarette already trapped between his lips, “As certain as debt and taxes.” he declared.

“Yeah man.” Jongin leaned back on his elbow, helping Baekhyun light his stick, “Have some fucking rules. My rule number one is to never date someone who asks me out first.”

And for that reason alone, Jongin was weird. Moreover he was pretty much fixated on Oh Sehun.

Baekhyun blew smoke right in Luhan’s face. “You should make not giving cheating girlfriends second chances your life’s mantra. And not crying over girls so much, maybe? Ever thought about that?” He nudged Luhan with his toe.

“Rules! Hmph!” Luhan harrumphed, fanning the air around him to clear the smoke, “Love is love man. I dunno,” he shrugged, “Rules are silly!” he declared. “Trust me. People in love don't care for these stupid rules. They just, I dunno, go with the flow.” His tone was downright defensive.

“Sana is _not_ in love with you. Neither are you. You guys are in a relationship because it's convenient for you and that is all.” Baekhyun brandished his cigarette in the air, “Don't be such an NTR type, Lu.”

Luhan took immediate offense, he turned the other way and fumed.

“What are your rules, Baekhyun-ah?” Jongin asked with the slightest hint of a smile.

Baekhyun took a deep drag before answering, “What she’s singing about,” he directed their attention towards the lyrics of the Dua Lipa song, “I can never ever go for one night stands, can never be somebody’s rebound. Serial daters are a strict no no. Will never let any wasted person so much as lay a finger on me.”

Luhan tut tutted spitefully, “And that's why you pigs are still single. I would rather be in my shoes than yours. Do you even hear yourselves speak? Such prudes! One doesn't want to be asked out first, the other judges people who go for one night stands! You know what's wrong with you? Your pathetic male egos, that's what. Who do you think you will hook up with in the end, Gabriel the angel?”

“My rules.” Baekhyun shrugged. “My way or the highway.”

Luhan was a student of Law. His lawyer instinct kicked in. “You mean to say, you _totally_ mean to say that if your precious _Chanyeol_ made a drunken move on you at a dorm party, you would turn him down, yeah? After like, what, crushing on him for the past two years, you're totally going to ask him to sober up before getting in your pants?”

Luhan, Jongin and Chanyeol were in the university football team.

Now that Luhan had invoked Chanyeol, Baekhyun took three short puffs of smoke. He wondered if it was indeed a very bad thing to kick an already lost puppy.

“You heard me. Drunken hookups and messy affairs go hand in hand. So no thank you.” Baekhyun crushed his cigarette in the ashtray and messed his mullet hair up. “Life is a bloody, fucking mess as it is.”

“Bullshit.” Luhan scoffed. He was just getting warmed up. The mere idea that Baekhyun would have the inner resilience to say no to Chanyeol, who he positively doted upon, was ludicrous.

“I would.” Baekhyun pressed, unwilling to be lawyered. “Plus, Chanyeol and I would never be in that situation to begin with. We don't hang out in the same circle.” Hell, he didn't even have a circle. “I don't go to parties and Chanyeol would - he would never make a move on me. He has Jennie.” Baekhyun shut up before Luhan could tell that he was blabbering.

“Heh. You don't sound convincing at all. _Hypothetically,_ if you guys were in the same party and he was drunk and made a move on you, what would you _hypothetically_ do?”

Baekhyun hated being put on the spot. “I would turn him down of course.” He stood up and dusted his butt.

Jongin had already turned the other way, disinterested in the discussion.

“But you’d be okay if he wasn't drunk?”

“Yeah...maybe.”

“Wrong move, Byun. Chanyeol is a serial dater too, isn't he? Aren't serial daters also like a huge no no for you?”

Baekhyun blinked.

“Let's see.” Luhan pretended to count on his fingertips, “There's Jennie.” Everyone knew Jennie. She was the university sweetheart, a student of Fine Arts and to be very honest, very very fine. “There’s Kasper. You know Kasper? And another girl from the science faculty. Oh Sehun is, again, another rumoured ex boyfriend. I mean - has there ever been a time when Chanyeol was not dating someone?”

Baekhyun lit himself another cigarette, preferring to keep quiet.

“So don't blabber about rules in front of me. Not when you would break them in a heartbeat for Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun was silent for a while. “You asked me a hypothetical question. I gave you my answer. Don't give a damn whether you buy it or not. I don't see myself hooking up with Chanyeol ever.”

Byun Baekhyun had of course spoken too soon. But there was no way for him to know just yet.

“Utter rubbish!” Luhan smirked at Baekhyun’s half hearted declaration, then fell on top of Jongin, suddenly remembering his own predicament. “What do I do about Sana? How do I make her come back to me?”

“There should be another rule.” Baekhyun mulled after a while, looking meaningfully at his flatmate. “Lovesick fools should not be allowed inside our home.”

 

Lovesick fools slept till late and ate up all the supplies inside the fridge in the morning.

Baekhyun and Jongin did not host too many people in their place, just a couple of close friends. There was Luhan, a frequent visitor and dedicated instant noodles annihilator. He was also Messor of Baekhyun’s Clothes Cupboard and Unapologetic Breaker of Coffee Mugs.

There was Kyungsoo, not a frequent visitor like Luhan but he had a tendency to pop up every weekend. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were study pals. Kyungsoo was also their _ondol_ fixer and Maker Of Good Stew.

Then there was Park Chanyeol. His visits to Baekhyun and Jongin’s pad were few and far between; he dropped by whenever he needed Baekhyun’s 'Desire’ to take his dates out on a spin. Chanyeol was Borrower of Baekhyun’s Car and Keeper of His Frigid Heart or some such. Not that Baekhyun would ever admit to the latter.

Chanyeol sometimes dropped by when there were long periods of drought of Baekhyun and he not bumping into each other at campus. Chanyeol would also butt in whenever he needed Baekhyun’s notes to study.

There was this one time when Baekhyun had a fever and Chanyeol ended up staying all night taking care of the unwell senior.

There was also the unfortunate incident when Chanyeol had ended up on Baekhyun’s doorstep after his initial break up with Jennie a year ago. Baekhyun remembered that night vividly - it was raining but Chanyeol’s face was dry. Baekhyun wanted to be there for Chanyeol during his low phase but as luck would have it, he was halfway through a candlelit dinner with a date Jongin had arranged for him. It was St Valentine's Day and it would have been a shame to spend the evening alone.

Baekhyun remembered the look on Chanyeol’s face to this date - ashen. He had never seen that look on Chanyeol’s face ever since.

Chanyeol later famously moved on with fellow football player Kasper. That affair did not last long either. So yes, Chanyeol could perhaps be put in the category of serial daters. Yes, he was Baekhyun’s soft spot. A soft spot does not necessarily have to be a weak spot, does it?

And now, Jennie was back in the football player’s life.

Luhan slept on the couch that night. He preferred sleeping on the same bed with Jongin but the latter was having none of it that night. Nobody liked sleeping with Baekhyun; he slept like a starfish. So Luhan opted for the couch.

Sleeping on the couch had its benefits. Clever Luhan could pretend that he was fast asleep and wake up the exact moment when he heard coffee pouring into the three mugs. That way, he never had to lend a hand with the breakfast preparations but could still be on schedule for the good food.

Sleeping in the living room had its drawbacks as well - Baekhyun’s gramophone. On most mornings, it was Elvis Presley and his baritone. This morning, to no one’s surprise, it was Dua Lipa with her New Rules.

“Best song ever.” Baekhyun shouted in Luhan’s ears as the latter shuffled off the couch.

“Lend me some clothes to wear.” Luhan groaned groggily.

The three friends got on Baekhyun’s Desire and made the short ride to their college in stuffy silence.

Lovesick Luhan looked determined. Jongin was chill as ever and Byun Baekhyun had a lit stick trapped in his lips. As a rule, he never smoked inside his car but Luhan had agitated him no end this morning by insisting he would beg Sana to get back with him.

Baekhyun did not like spotting weaknesses in his friends. He crushed the stub on the ashtray soon after. He hated his weakness too - smoking. It was a habit he had been trying to get out of lately.

Chanyeol complained whenever the car smelled of smoke. He persistently nagged Baekhyun to give up the habit. “My dates complain about the smell.” he would shrug as if he did not care about Baekhyun’s lungs at all.

Baekhyun would tell him then that he did not require life lessons from someone younger than him. Chanyeol would hit back that he was only concerned about the car smell.

Ah, Desire. It had all started with Baekhyun’s second hand car. Had it not been for Desire, Chanyeol and Baekhyun would probably not even have crossed paths.

 

It had been the start of a new college year.

Baekhyun and his Desire had already acquired a reputation. He was used to the obvious stares and barely hushed gossip which followed in his wake. What he was not prepared for that morning was almost running someone over.

That someone was Park Chanyeol.

For a few seconds, Baekhyun panicked that he had killed the tall lump that emerged out of nowhere. Thankfully for him, the area around the university parking lot was deserted that morning and perhaps he could get away with... murder?

Baekhyun got out of the car in lightning fast speed, eyes wide, heart palpitating and _angry, very angry_ that some fool decided to go ahead and martyr himself under his car.

He was prepared for the worst.

Baekhyun found a young fellow clutching his sides and laughing silently instead. He failed to see the humour in the situation.

“ _What the fuck!”_ the owner of the car bellowed. “Do you realise you almost gave me a heart attack? If you have a death wish, go jump from the college terrace.”

The boy immediately scrambled to sit up, bowing in the process. “Omo! Did I shock you? I am so sorry I wasn't looking. So very sorry.”

Baekhyun brought his hands to his hips, he was not amused. He sized the boy up as the fellow stood up clumsily, a mess of long limbs and badly permed hair offering profuse apologies.

Baekhyun had, of course, been too nonplussed to properly appreciate the boy’s looks just then.

But give him two more weeks.

“I am lost. I don’t know where the faculty for Social Science is and I was on the phone with Jongdae asking for directions -”

“And what? You thought you’d find it in the parking lot? Is that why you were sprinting at breakneck speed like that?”

The boy looked shamefaced. He had extremely large ears. Ears which had turned red now.

Baekhyun felt no pity for him.

“Wait here.” he barked, “If you follow me quietly without trying to make small talk, I will lead you to the Social Science building.”

“Thank you so-”

“Save it. I was going there myself.”

By the time they marched across the Science building, Baekhyun’s irritation had abated. He turned around to get a better look at the boy who had been silent all throughout as per Baekhyun’s explicit directions. The junior, for he had to be a freshman to not know the way to the Social Science building, offered a spirited smile.

Baekhyun pursed his lips. He did not trust fools one bit. “What is your name?” he asked.

“Park Chanyeol.”

Byun Baekhyun did not offer his own name. “So Park Chanyeol, is this your first day here?”

“Uh huh.” Chanyeol nodded, quickening his steps to walk by Baekhyun's side, his smile eager, voice butterscotch.

“You didn’t opt for the Seoul campus?” Baekhyun’s curiosity was piqued. Yonseians preferred to study in the campus located in the capital city. This campus in Wonju was almost always the second choice.

“I have family here, sort of.” Chanyeol answered vaguely.

Baekhyun did not ask any more questions.

He was getting late for class.

“Orientation takes place at the Conference Hall on the second floor.” Baekhyun pointed the freshman towards the stairs. “Study hard.”

Chanyeol hesitated. “What about you?”

“What about me?” Baekhyun hardened his voice, knowing what was about to come.

“Well, aren't you coming along?”

Baekhyun’s eyes narrowed, “Do I look like a freshman to you?” He could swear that Chanyeol was about to nod but stopped himself from doing so the second Baekhyun's nostrils flared. “I am in my second year.” Baekhyun declared, offended.

Chanyeol could not help the smile that spread across his face and travelled all the way to his eyes. “My bad. Again, I am sorry.” He genuinely appeared sorry, but he also looked positively delighted at the same time. His eyes were twinkling with warmth and good humour.

“Go on then.” Baekhyun egged.

Chanyeol waved at him. Baekhyun clutched his books.

 

Baekhyun recounted the early morning scare to his friends and gradually forgot about the incident as the week progressed.

A new semester meant new course work, new material to study, assignments and regular presentations. Baekhyun had just issued a tome of books for himself from the library, and was walking to his car with the books precariously balanced, perfectly minding his own business when a football came from nowhere and hit him squarely on his bum.

The books toppled to the ground and Baekhyun’s ass began to produce a dull ache. He promptly trapped the football under the sole of his shoe and directed a glare at the bunch of fools playing soccer on the university grounds.

Baekhyun half expected to see Jongin winking at him, begging him to give the ball back. It would not be the first time that Jongin or Luhan had sent a ball flying his way.

He was surprised to find another guy jogging up to him, a ready smile in place. It took Baekhyun almost half a minute to realise why the boy in the black wife beater was grinning at him with such familiarity.

“I am sorry. I don't know where I was looking.” the boy cheerfully winked. With both eyes.

Baekhyun blinked back, trying to place the football player. He had definitely heard that marshmallow voice before.

“Hi.” the boy extended his hand, “Mm..if you're looking for the word, it's Chanyeol. We met when I was under you - I mean under your car?”

Baekhyun did not take the proffered hand. While he stood there deciding whether or not to chide the boy for hitting his bum, Chanyeol picked the fallen books up one by one.

“These are too many.” The boy, Chanyeol observed. “Do you want me to carry them for you?”

Baekhyun looked at the upturned eyes. “No.” he shook his head, oddly perplexed. Was this the same boy who had miraculously escaped Desire’s clutches? He didn't recall feeling attracted towards Chanyeol then, heck, he hadn't even remembered the fellow’s name.

Chanyeol had dyed his badly permed hair to black. Perhaps the reason why Baekhyun had taken a minute to recognise him.

Sweat turned Baekhyun on apparently. Either that or the dark, wet hair curtaining the large eyes were doing the trick. “No.” Baekhyun said again, this time firmly. He almost snatched the books from the other’s hold in a hurry to get away, suddenly aware that he had the most boring checkered pajamas on.

Chanyeol stood up as Baekhyun moved past him.

When Baekhyun drove his car out of the parking lot towards the uni gates, he glanced in the direction of the football field. He could see in the rearview mirror - Chanyeol watching him drive past.

“Chanyeol. Chanyeol. Chanyeol.” he mouthed to himself.

He needn't have taken such pains to remember the name. Chanyeol’s name soon began cropping up frequently in the conversations between Jongin and Luhan. The tall freshman had been selected as a midfielder in the university soccer team. Apparently he played quite well.

Luhan even went so far as to compare Chanyeol with Steven Gerrard, who according to the Chinese forward, was the best midfielder of all time. “Chanyeol creates chances, he has such vision, I tell you. I swear he can open up any defense. Should have seen his assist at practice, man.”

Jongin, team captain and all, was usually guarded with his praise of teammates, “I mean, yes, totally. He can be a winger. He can be a defensive midfielder. He could be a number 10 too, if only that spot was open. Versatile. Like Kevin De Bruyne.”

And just like that, Luhan and Jongin would launch into their regular debate - “Who was the better midfielder - Steven Gerrard or Kevin De Bruyne.” Sometimes these debates got downright dirty and continued long after Luhan was kicked out of their place. In their social media accounts.

Baekhyun was called to mediate when things got especially out of hand. He had little to no knowledge of football.

Baekhyun also pretended to have no idea who Chanyeol was at all.

His pretense was not up for long.

Baekhyun’s Desire developed a flat tyre right in front of the football ground one fine morning. What was more humiliating was the fact that Park Chanyeol was right there, way before class hours, dribbling with the ball. Chanyeol’s oversized black tee and track pants perfectly complimented his easy going nature.

Neither was he bathed in sweat like the last time, nor was he wearing a wife beater. And yet Baekhyun was turned on just as much.

The junior jogged up to him. “Flat tyre?” he asked.

“My Desire is old.” Baekhyun sighed. He eyed Chanyeol furtively from head to toe.

“Come again?”

“Desire. It's the name of my car.”

Chanyeol squatted on the ground to poke at the tyre. “Do you have a spare one?” he enquired.

Baekhyun observed the boy keenly.

“In the dicky, sure.” He frowned when the boy extended his hand.

 “Give me the tool kit.” Chanyeol said.

“I can change tyres just fine.”

Chanyeol smiled as though he knew Baekhyun would take offence. “Of course you can change tyres. But you're the one in the crisp linen shirt and I am the one who is heading for a shower right after practice. Guess who gets to change the tyre?”

Baekhyun saw logic in that. Baekhyun was a logical person. Then why the sudden increase in heart rate, he wondered.

Without uttering any further complaint or  looking in the direction of his junior, Baekhyun handed him the jack and wrench. He might not have taken a look at that anime villain face, but knew out of pure instinct that the boy was smirking.

He chanced a glance at that face while rolling the spare tyre over. Chanyeol was not smirking anymore. The boy was concentrated on the task at hand instead, brows slightly furrowed, plush lips poking out.

Everything about the boy was dark - clothes, gaze, hair, eyes, manner, save for the lips. The lips were a delicious shade of red.

Baekhyun gave himself the luxury of observing the boy while Chanyeol loosened the lug nuts with the wrench. He seemed like someone who was used to handling untoward situations with laid-back ease.

Baekhyun silently watched Chanyeol out of the corner of his eyes as the junior used force to turn the nuts counter clockwise.

Chanyeol rubbed his hands together before reaching for the jack, fingers blackened with dirt and grease. His soft chuckle drew the senior’s attention.

“What?” Baekhyun asked.

“Nothing.” Chanyeol shrugged, concentrating on placing the jack under the vehicle. “Just a stray thought. I know the name of your car.”

He looked up for a brief second, “How come I don't know yours?”

Baekhyun kept quiet.

Chanyeol shrugged, “If you don't want to tell me your name, I may have to call you Daddy Desire.” He grinned a boyish, carefree grin.

Baekhyun swept his fingers through his hair and fluffed them up.

“Why do you call it Desire?” Chanyeol asked, his eyes meeting Baekhyun’s. “It's a run down car. Nothing Desire like.”

Baekhyun swept his eyes over _Desire._ He had never told anyone why he had named it thus.

“There’s this old American movie called _A streetcar named Desire._ ”

“There’s a car named Desire in the movie?”

Baekhyun did not immediately answer.

“Among other things, yes.” He devoured old Hollywood movies of the 50s and 60s every weekend. He did not divulge that along with old LPs of Elvis Presley, he also had an enviable collection of movie DVDs. Baekhyun strongly doubted whether Chanyeol had ever heard of Elia Kazan and Ingmar Bergman.

“You don't talk much, do you?” Chanyeol observed out of the blue.

Baekhyun shrugged and looked away. He wanted to appear pricey and aloof for some reason.

Chanyeol sighed.

“All done.” he said after a while, lowering the car.

Chanyeol straightened and Baekhyun had to crane his neck to look into his eyes. “I wonder how you’d look like smiling.”

Baekhyun calmly collected his tools from the ground. Chanyeol looked well meaning, he did. But Baekhyun did not want football playing, dimple wielding distractions. He offered a polite smile. “Thanks for the help.” he said. It was all he said.

“Remember that you owe me one.” Chanyeol teased.

“Owe you what?”

“I dunno. Maybe I’ll borrow your car when I take my girlfriend on a date.” Chanyeol was beginning to walk away.

Baekhyun wondered how Chanyeol had managed to grab himself a girlfriend this early. “You want to have sex in my car?”

Chanyeol laughed. He did not turn to look at Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun’s car is NOT for sex!” Luhan appeared out of nowhere with a dirty football in hand. He seemed to be in no mood to attend classes that day, judging by his shorts and unkempt hair. He was only there to practice.

Chanyeol wheeled around to face Baekhyun, “ _You're_ Baekhyun?” he seemed amused, “Luhan hyung takes your name a hundred times during practice. When he misses a pass, it's Baekhyun’s fault, when he lands on his bum, it's Baekhyun’s fault.”

“He's my bestie.” Luhan came and snaked his hand around Baekhyun’s waist. “I simply can't do without him. Baekhyun-ah, remember the star midfielder Jongin and I keep telling you about. That's him, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol’s eyes were gleaming.

“Remember the freshman who almost died under Desire, that's him.”

Chanyeol appeared abashed, but he produced a killer smile nonetheless.

Baekhyun left the two teammates to catch up. He spent the day attending lectures, taking down notes and occupying his favorite corner in the library with Kyungsoo.

He had a one track mind which found no difficulty in focusing at the task at hand. However, that day Baekhyun found himself keeping a weather eye out for any glimpse of tall football players.

“Did he ask after me?” Baekhyun asked later when Luhan popped up uninvited for dinner.

“No. Should he have?” Luhan’s concentration was fixed on the chicken leg. He did not find anything amiss with Baekhyun’s query.

“Just don't go around cursing me when you fail at football.”

“Hello. I don't _fail_ at football.” Luhan scoffed, “I am the best forward you have never seen in your life, mister. I _win_ matches for your beloved Uni.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. Luhan was going to fail all his papers, that's what was positively going to happen if the forward kept neglecting his course work.

Somehow though, contrary to Baekhyun’s dire predictions, Luhan managed to scrape through tests year after year, no matter the distractions that came with playing for the college team and running after his on again-off again girlfriend.

That was two years ago.

Luhan was still the loudmouthed idiot he was back then. His relationship with Sana was still as volatile as it was back then.

“Just keep in mind,” Baekhyun said as a parting shot to Luhan as he dropped Jongin and him at the entrance of the uni gates, “If you still date Sana after all this cheating, you’re no longer allowed to bring her to our place. Take her to a love motel or something.”

Luhan gave him the dirtiest look. “I don't know why I am friends with you two. I swear I am going to find new friends.” He grumbled all the way to the Law Faculty.

Jongin laughingly followed him out of the car.

Baekhyun took his sweet time parking Desire and only climbed out of it once he’d annihilated his second smoke of the day. He could afford this slow pace. His classes weren’t scheduled for the forenoon.

After some internal debate about where he should head to, Baekhyun found himself walking towards the football ground. He wanted to be inconspicuous. Easier said than done. His red streaks and skin tight jeans- floral shirt combo were screaming “notice me”. Or maybe yes, he wanted to be noticed. This was his last year at Yonsei. Could he really be blamed if he wanted to live it up? Maybe Luhan was rubbing off on him after all.

The mullet haired boy sat himself on the edge of the field, legs spread in front, slim fingers playing with the satin chrome zippo Tottenham Hotspur lighter that Jongin got him for his twentieth birthday.

Chanyeol didn't make it obvious, but Baekhyun knew that the midfielder had spotted him sitting on the side.

Baekhyun scoffed to himself.

Park Chanyeol was such a show off, such an exhibitionist. His passes became more pronounced, expression more aggressive. Of course he noticed his senior sitting on the ground!

He threw a smug look in Baekhyun’s direction as he practiced his first touch.

Baekhyun looked away, trying not to make his pleasure obvious. He shouldn't even be doing this. He hadn't done this in ages - watch Chanyeol practice. He knew he shouldn't, but it was the start of a new semester and he hadn't seen Chanyeol during break and Chanyeol was actually, kinda cute and sexy so...

Before long, Chanyeol came and crouched in front of him, just like Baekhyun had known he would. Wordlessly, the footballer plucked the lighter out of Baekhyun’s fingers, trying his best to hide his smile but those large eyes were giving him away.

Cute, Baekhyun thought.

“What day is it today? Is it watch-Chanyeol-practice-and-fluster-him day?”

Sometimes Baekhyun wondered if Chanyeol flirted with him. He couldn't think of any reason why Chanyeol would, though.

“I can go if you want me to.” Baekhyun shrugged.

“No.” Chanyeol pushed the lighter back in his hands forcibly, “Stay. It's been ages since you did this.”

Baekhyun leaned back on his arms, squinting in the sunlight. “Did what?”

“Watch me practice.” Chanyeol replied, measuring his words.

Baekhyun did not say anything, looking away, suddenly regretting coming over to sit on the grass. He felt exposed all of a sudden. When Jennie had broken up with Chanyeol for the first time, Baekhyun would hang around the football ground, keep an eye on the football player as he watched him play.

Baekhyun began avoiding the football field like the plague when he learnt of Chanyeol dating his teammate, Kasper.

Kasper was a year older than Chanyeol. He was charming, could talk smooth, crack witty jokes out of thin air, was good looking to boot, in short, the whole package. His outgoing nature complimented Chanyeol’s friendly one in several ways. Baekhyun’s reclusive personality was a stark contrast.

So, Baekhyun stopped hanging out in the university grounds. All that angry smoking and rabid holing inside the college library did his grades a lot of good. He did not resent Chanyeol for moving on so quick, it was not as if Chanyeol had moved on _from him._ But had he known that Chanyeol was into boys, he would have made a move. Perhaps. Okay, maybe not. Maybe never.

Never because he liked how things were between them. There was an easy camaraderie, a cool sort of comfort that Baekhyun did not want to let go of. Plus, he had noticed that Chanyeol’s relationships never lasted more than six months. He would rather be someone constant in Chanyeol's life than a season which came and went.

And here they were, sitting beside each other on a perfectly bright, sunny morning. Baekhyun with his freshly washed tresses and Chanyeol with his sweaty dark hair.

“I’m glad you came to see me practice.” Chanyeol was saying. “It was really good to see you yesterday. Didn’t realise I missed your face. Your hair looks nice too.” He waited for Baekhyun to say something. When it was clear that Baekhyun was content with the silence,  Chanyeol touched the ends of Baekhyun’s hair. “Actually Baekhyun-ah, you should smile a little more. It's your last year.”

“Yeah, I know.” Baekhyun juggled his lighter, standing up, “It’s my last year.” He gazed at Chanyeol’s eyes for a little longer than he should have. “See you around Chanyeol.”

 

It was a sleepy Saturday afternoon, the kind that deceived everyone right until the last minute. Innocent looking Saturday afternoons turned into something entirely else sometimes. Jongin was lying listlessly on the floor of the living room, swatting away imaginary flies from his naked torso. A half read book covered his face, shielding him from the late afternoon sunlight that poured into the room through the windows.

Baekhyun sat beside him, trimming his toe nails. From time to time, he would poke Jongin in the sides to keep his flatmate from falling asleep. His lips hummed along to the song that was playing, another one of Elvis Presley's greatest hits - Heartbreak Hotel.

On such days, Jongin and he mostly talked about the meaning of life and living. They were best suited as flatmates, really. Left alone, those two could only talk about existentialism.

Mornings were for worrying about cleaning and nights were for splitting bills. Afternoons were solely meant to discuss and debate whether their life had any meaning.

“What if Sehun _never_ agrees to go out with me?” Jongin broke the silence, pulling the book away from his face.

Baekhyun went and lowered the volume of the gramophone, “Give him some time.”

“How much more time?” Jongin protested weakly, “I really, _really_ want to take him out. Show him my world, make him smile. He deserves to experience all this, don't you think?”

Baekhyun patted the part of Jongin’s thigh that was within his reach. He was sympathetic to Jongin’s cause. His flatmate really liked the young owner of the _pojangmacha._ Jongin meant well, too. He had been pursuing the boy for three years now.

_And this was their last year._

Jongin twisted his head to get a proper look of Baekhyun’s face, “Are we doing something wrong here, Baekhyun-ah? Has Luhan been right all along? Why are we still single? It’s our last year at Yonsei. I too want to date. I want to date Sehun.”

Baekhyun had no answer to this. Why was he still single? It was an easy enough question to answer. He was single because he turned down _everyone_ who wanted to pursue a relationship with him. Dates were fine, dining out with someone was good. The tricky question here was _why_ he turned everyone down.

Why else, but on the account of Chanyeol.

He liked Chanyeol, as simple as that.

Baekhyun was about to come up with very frivolous answers to Jongin’s questions when they heard the sound of the door knob twisting.

“Luhan.” Jongin grumbled, immediately covering his face with the book and pretending to be asleep.

It was anybody’s guess how Luhan could be so energetic on lousy afternoons like these. ‘Power through’ was the Chinese student’s motto.

 _Nil desperandum_ was Baekhyun’s.

 _Sleep while you still can_ was Jongin’s motto, which is why he made a show of turning to the other side as soon as Luhan flooded in.

“Look at your piss faces! I came running all the way to share this good news with you and you can't even welcome me properly.”

“I’m welcoming you with your song.” Baekhyun replied caustically, putting _New Rules_ on.

The new arrival sat cross legged on the mat, his knee poking at Jongin’s shoulders. “What's there to eat? Bring me something to eat first.”

“There's some leftover noodles.” Baekhyun lazily slouched over to the kitchen. When he reappeared in the living room with a plateful of greasy, overcooked noodles, he found that Luhan had managed to make Jongin sit up.

Jongin was glowering like a cat who’d been told what to do.

“Ta da! I am back together with Sana!” Luhan announced.

Baekhyun and Jongin exchanged glances. “I kinda begged her on my knees. It's not like she doesn't know that Youngjae is a jerk. She says she needs to figure out a few things, but basically, we are cool.”

Baekhyun and Jongin exchanged too many glances while their guest devoured the noodles.

“I can see you guys are unhappy with the fact.” Luhan scraped the last of the noodles off his plate, making Jongin wince at the sound. He was sensitive to such noise.

Baekhyun crossed his arms over his chest. “Just how - _why?_ Why, why, why would you take someone back who cheated on you? Does this make any sense?”

“Maybe not to you. But I believe in living up my twenties. I need a girl. I want to go on dates, have fun, have sex... what?”

Baekhyun and Jongin were both shaking their heads.

“You’re an idiot.” Jongin declared, looking at his flat mate for back up. The flat mate loyally backed him up. “He is.”

“You know what,” Luhan scrambled to get up, “I wanted to feed my tummy. Which I just did! I don't care if you guys judge me. Boohoo. Guess who has a date to take to Kasper’s party tonight! Guess who’ll get blown day after day, everyday. Good luck with your self handjobs.”

Baekhyun pointed his index finger to the door, asking Luhan to just leave.

The Chinese student made a show of stomping to the door, before realising that he had another favour to ask.

“Baekhyun.” he turned in his heels, voice suddenly soft and mellow. Even Baekhyun had to admit that Luhan looked like an adorable puppy when he batted his eyes like that. “Can I borrow one of your shirts for Kasper’s party?”

“What about the dozen shirts you borrowed last semester? What about the jeans and tee you borrowed last Thursday?”

“I will buy you two dozen when I become a hotshot lawyer.”

Baekhyun had to quickly draw back to foil Luhan’s attempt to smooch him. “Ha ha.” the annoying boy said, and nearly tripped over Jongin’s legs on his way to Baekhyun’s cupboard.

When Luhan resurfaced fifteen minutes later, Baekhyun spotted three shirts in the boy’s hand. Those were three shirts which will be seen on Luhan’s shoulders from now on.

“What do you do with your money? Spend it all on your cheating girlfriend?”

“I buy condoms.” Luhan answered mock cheerfully. His cheerful mask fell off when he reached the door and finally, the evil nature of that afternoon manifested itself on his face. “Sana told me something in passing this morning. It seems like Jennie and Chanyeol are no longer an item.” He winked and left, his job done.

“That can't be right.” Baekhyun mused once he had taken his sweet time locking the door after Luhan. “They’d only gotten back together over the summer break. Why’d they call it off so soon? I mean, why get together in the first place if you weren't sure?”

He found Jongin’s wary eyes on him. “Pfft.” he said, “Don't start worrying about me now.” Baekhyun promptly fished out a smoke from his back pocket and reached for his Tottenham Hotspur lighter.

“You get really antsy whenever Chanyeol is single.” Jongin remarked.

Baekhyun raised a brow, opting to say nothing at Jongin’s observation. He wished it was not true. He could not help feeling restless and antsy. He grew incredibly awkward around Chanyeol if the latter was not seeing anyone. He did not know how to behave, mostly ending up doing or saying something fishy and out of character.

Knowing that the guy he sometimes had wet dreams about was single was disconcerting to say the least. Baekhyun almost always hated what followed these small interludes. Out of the blue one day, he would hear news that Chanyeol was dating again. Baekhyun would then end up having one more person to compare himself with. Chanyeol’s partners were vivacious, almost always the polar opposites of Baekhyun.

“Luhan can be a real asshole.” Jongin commented. “He knows Chanyeol has that effect on you. He just _had to_ spoil your afternoon.”

“But what if Chanyeol is really single? What do I do?” Baekhyun groaned and wiped his face with his hand.

“Nothing? Unless you really want to take the initiative and ask him out. I’m just saying.” Jongin clarified. “It won't be the end of the world, you know. Dating Chanyeol. You could give it a try.”

“I don't want to date anybody. I don't even like Chanyeol that much.”

Jongin pooh poohed.

Baekhyun would have given twenty different reasons why dating Chanyeol was a bad idea but his cell phone buzzed that very moment.

“It's Chanyeol.” he informed Jongin before accepting the call. “Chanyeol? Uh-huh, I am home…….nothing much, just chatting with Jongin….no, I don't have any plans for tonight…...my car? Yeah, sure. You can take it…...in half an hour? Sure. Sure…...haha. Mention not.”

“Why does he need Desire if he’s broken up with Jennie?” Jongin finally sat up, staring Baekhyun up and down with alert eyes.

“Don't wanna know. Didn’t wanna ask.” Baekhyun grumbled.

Chanyeol was coming in half an hour to take the car keys. Baekhyun walked over to the kitchen sink to douse his face with water and look sharp for the boy.

Baekhyun knew he was good looking. He took special care of his skin and hair. He had a well curated wardrobe, he was proud of his denim collection.

Chanyeol was different. He preferred wearing basic tees and dark colored tracksuits. Any style would look good on him owing to his broad shoulders and tall height but Baekhyun rarely spotted the midfielder in fancy gear.

Jongin was softly snoring by the time Chanyeol knocked on the door.

Baekhyun’s breath caught in his throat when his eyes fell on Chanyeol, not because the guy was looking breathtaking but because he looked positively gutted.

The junior gave a tight, wary smile as he accepted the car keys. It was so unlike Chanyeol. His hair looked unkempt, his attire was messy.

“I’ll drop by later to return these. You’ll be home, right?”

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun's voice was stern. “Is everything alright?”

Chanyeol’s shifty eyes met Baekhyun’s. “Yeahhhh.” he said, and cleared his throat. He looked very out of place in the doorway, tall posture slightly bent as if in self defense, as if he was nervous.

“You guys broke up, didn't you?” Baekhyun asked kindly.

Chanyeol looked shocked for a moment, but he hid it well the very next second. “You heard?”

Baekhyun nodded. If he could, he would protect Chanyeol from all heartache.

“You look….sad. Do you want to talk about it?” Baekhyun hardly offered his ear to anyone. He was really, really a softie where Chanyeol was concerned.

Chanyeol shrugged, “Ah, what's done is done. Guess I wasn't the right guy for her.” He suddenly looked very determined. “Hyung, there's a party at Kasper’s tonight. I told him I’ll go and -” Chanyeol brought his hand to his forehead and then brushed his fingers through his hair, closing his eyes in the process, “I was hoping you’d come along with me.”

Chanyeol only ever called Baekhyun 'hyung’ when he was really desperate. Like that one time he asked Baekhyun to lend him a huge sum of money, and wouldn't divulge what he needed the money for. Or that other time when Chanyeol wanted Baekhyun to tutor him before final exams.

Baekhyun took a sharp breath. Chanyeol noticed. The midfielder chewed on his lips. “I know you're free tonight. I just - I don't want to face people alone. Hyung, please.”

Baekhyun was hesitating. Chanyeol’s ex Kasper was hosting the dorm party. Baekhyun did not go to dorm parties. Baekhyun did not especially like Kasper, no matter if the dance major’s relationship with Chanyeol lasted for just six months. Six months, six days, Baekhyun was envious of anyone who Chanyeol had kissed with those perfect, pouty lips.

Chanyeol’s face fell at Baekhyun’s obvious hesitation.

“You're putting me on the spot here. I really don't like parties, plus it's Kasper’s dorm and you know he had issues with you hanging out with me.”

“That was when we were dating. Why would he have issues with you now?” Chanyeol was leaning towards Baekhyun, scrunching his face like a lost puppy. “Please. Everyone will be there. I don't want to look like the loser.”

“You're not a loser.” Baekhyun snapped.

“Then come with me.” Chanyeol hit back, looking determined. He looked adorable with his large, hope filled eyes.

Baekhyun’s resolve wilted in no time. He internally sighed. Chanyeol was going to be the death of him. Figuratively, he hoped. “I guess I can't say no to you.” Baekhyun spat bitterly.

The shift in Chanyeol’s mood took Baekhyun by surprise. “I’ll make sure you have a good time. I promise. Byun Baekhyun, you won't forget this night ever!”

Baekhyun laughed at Chanyeol’s goofiness. It was hard to believe that the midfielder had been morose a minute ago. “If you abandon me in the middle of the party for _girls,_ I will kick your ass then and there.”

Chanyeol raised his hands in mock defence. “Only a fool would abandon you for someone else.” he said, his voice turning deeper. He mussed his hair up, turning away, “I’ll pick you up at eight sharp.”

Sometimes, Baekhyun really wondered if Chanyeol flirted with him.

 

Jongin preened in front of the mirror, pushing Baekhyun aside. “If he broke up with Jennie, what did he want Desire for?”

“Didn't ask.” Baekhyun fanned his eyes to make the eyeliner dry up quickly. He was wearing a cream colored shirt with the top two buttons undone. The sleeves were folded in a single fold over his wrists. He was wearing a silver Rolex watch, courtesy his doting grandfather, on the right wrist and a pair of distressed jeans that perfectly accentuated his curvy hips. The shirt was tucked casually inside the jeans in the pelvic area but left loose on the sides.

“Do you want _all_ eyes on you tonight?” Jongin complained. “I thought you only wanted Chanyeol’s attention but you're going for the perfect all kill man.”

Baekhyun turned his artful nose up at this. He knew he was a bomb. He liked to flaunt himself sometimes. And today was a special occasion. He had never been to a party with Chanyeol before. He had never been to any party with Chanyeol in it before. Baekhyun liked to think of himself as calm and composed. He tried his best to suppress the odd whoops inside his tummy.

He was dying to smoke but knew that Chanyeol would not appreciate the smell. Baekhyun quickly applied eau de toilette on his wrists and shirt. Burberry Brit. His signature fragrance - woody with a hint of spice.

Jongin was going stag. Sometimes Baekhyun looked at his flatmate’s body proportions and sighed. “You look damn good yourself.” he complimented.

Jongin grinned, “Ah! But we are the damn good looking duo.”

Baekhyun was glad that Chanyeol and his flatmate got along so well with each other. He trailed a few paces behind the two teammates as they discussed football and the areas they should improve upon for this year’s season.

It was all cool.

Baekhyun had the tendency to give conversation up in favour of simply tagging along, content with just being in the presence of Chanyeol. The guy had cleaned up well and alighted on their doorstep sharp at eight in the evening. The navy blue pants and white tee made Chanyeol look like a polo player, or some rich chaebol kid, whichever rocked your boat.

It was a fifteen minute walk to Kasper's dorm. Chanyeol kept turning around to check on him. Baekhyun returned the midfielder’s concerned looks with raised eyebrows, inwardly relieved that Chanyeol looked upbeat, a far cry from how he had seemed that afternoon.

Baekhyun felt that if he was left alone with Chanyeol for a long stretch of time, he wouldn't know how to converse with the football player. There was something about Chanyeol that made Baekhyun’s mouth go dry. Chanyeol was the very manifestation of all of Baekhyun’s inner desires.

When Chanyeol turned around to smile reassuringly at Baekhyun, the latter held his gaze.

“Did you just check me out?” Baekhyun exclaimed incredulously.

“Did you just call me out?” Chanyeol threw back with equal incredulity.

Baekhyun bit his lip, a satisfied smile threatening to break in his face.

“Remind me to keep an eye on you at all times. Someone is _bound_ to whisk you away tonight, Baekhyun-ah.”

Baekhyun was glad it was dark. He was grinning too widely now. How uncharacteristic of him!

“What about you?” Jongin nudged Chanyeol, “Ready to move on from Jennie?”

Baekhyun stiffened.

Chanyeol’s tone was sharp like a whip, “I guess I should just concentrate on football and -” he turned to look at Baekhyun, including him in the conversation, “studies. This is beginning to feel meaningless, this whole dating thing. I am kinda done doing the same thing over and over again,  pouring energy into things that won't work out.”

Jongin nodded encouragingly but Baekhyun sobered up. So much for getting giddy at Chanyeol’s compliments. He hoped Kasper had stocked up well on those drinks, his mouth was really dry.

Kasper’s party was smelly and stuffy and noisy. Not to mention the heat. The loud boom from the woofers was beginning to give Baekhyun a headache.

The party was being held in the largest room of the dorm. The lights were turned off and the makeshift disco lights were on instead. Baekhyun was glad that Chanyeol was keeping his end of the promise and sticking close to him. And that the host was nowhere to be seen.

Jongin had disappeared among the crowd. Luhan’s loud screech could be heard even in this noise but Baekhyun was in no hurry to locate that troublemaker.

Chanyeol guided him around the room, lightly holding on to his elbow.

Baekhyun did not care about the people in the party; he knew most of them since Kasper and he were in the same year. He was breathing just Chanyeol in tonight. Who knows when he would get the opportunity again?

The football team did a lot of travelling, playing against other teams. Chanyeol could not always be a constant by Baekhyun’s side.

The only time Chanyeol left him alone that evening was when he walked over to the punch dispenser and brought back two cups of punch. The midfielder brought the paper cup to his nose and explained for Baekhyun’s benefit. “Pineapple rum.”

Baekhyun eagerly reached for the drink. “I like rum.” he said simply. He realised that Chanyeol did not know many things about him. Tiny details no one would ask and you wouldn't bother telling them. He went for _soju_ at Sehun’s tented food stall, but at gatherings, Baekhyun preferred brandy if brandy was available. “I prefer brandy.” Baekhyun spoke out loud, leaning closer to Chanyeol to make his voice heard. “Not chilled. Warm.”

Chanyeol looked around, “I saw beer. I don't think they have brandy.”

“Never mind. Rum’s good too.”

“ _Pineapple_ rum.” Chanyeol corrected.

“Pineapple rum.” Baekhyun laughed. He looked up at his companion and wondered what good fortune threw them together like this.

A few quick sips later, Baekhyun began to feel the warmth spreading across his chest. His body loosened automatically and started to move along with the rhythm of the music.

Very soon, as the contents of the cup were emptied, Baekhyun stopped feeling uptight. He realised that Chanyeol was standing too close and that damned dimple peeked out all too often.

Baekhyun reached out for the spicy chicken wings.

The midfielder brought back refills.

Baekhyun wanted to ask Chanyeol if he was trying to get him drunk, but he had never been good at flirting, and his companion had made it quite clear earlier that he was not looking for anything serious. If Baekhyun knew anything at all, he knew that he did not want any casual thingamajig with Chanyeol. Chanyeol was more, Chanyeol had to be more.

Kasper miraculously spotted them in the dark and proceeded to snake his arm around Chanyeol’s waist. His eyes widened when he realised who Chanyeol was with. Baekhyun lifted his cup of punch and slightly nodded his head at the host. Kasper nodded back and dismissed him, opting to whisper something in Chanyeol’s ear.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and looked away. He marvelled how Chanyeol managed to stay friends with all his exes. Baekhyun, petty and salty that he was, could never even dream of being friends with an ex. That one loser he dated in high school was evicted from all his social media accounts as soon as they broke up.

Chanyeol was the type to build lasting bonds whereas Baekhyun was the one to turn tail and never look back. He, Baekhyun, was a bitter sort of person who went around resenting people whereas Chanyeol was the sort who could never hold a grudge against anyone.

His lips pursed into a thin line as Kasper and Chanyeol laughed at some inside joke. Baekhyun knew Kasper was lingering on purpose. Kasper never did like the kind of hold Baekhyun had on Chanyeol.

“I need a smoke.” Baekhyun spoke in Chanyeol’s ears. The midfielder smiled and gave a thumbs up. Baekhyun smiled back before pushing his way through the rowdy crowd.

He could finally breathe in the corridor. The sound was deafening in here as well, but atleast the corridor was devoid of drunk tweens. Everyone who stayed at the dorm must be at the party because there was no way anyone could get some shut eye with this kind of noise. One prime reason why Jongin and he moved out two years back - dorm life was just not their cup of tea.

Someone came and borrowed Baekhyun’s lighter. Another person stumbled out of the room, piss drunk, and whistled at the sight of Baekhyun.

“Hellooooo.” the partygoer slurred, “We’ve got a hottie here.”

Baekhyun smirked and looked away.

“Say hottie, if you're all alone and looking for a real good time, my room is just across the hall.”

Baekhyun blew smoke in the air, slowly, artfully.

“C’mon. Don't be shy.”

Baekhyun looked at the person squarely in the eye. “Look, idiot. If you don't get out of the way, it's my burning cigarette butt against your stupid ass face.”

The person’s eyes widened. “Fine. Fine. No need to be violent. Jeeeeesus.” He slouched away.

When Baekhyun went inside the room, he found that the scene had drastically changed. He blamed it on The Weeknd. A song like that and who wouldn’t abandon everything and take to dancing! There was chaos everywhere, bodies moving in tandem with music, each more unrecognisable than the other. He craned his neck but could not spot Chanyeol in the melee.

Either the cream color of his shirt or his wary stance on the doorway must have given him away because Jongin came to his rescue and promptly dragged him to the middle of the 'dance floor’.

He had done this plenty of times with Jongin - dancing like no one was watching. Jongin and he even danced naked in their apartment together at times! Jongin was a better dancer, but Baekhyun was the one who commanded attention on the dance floor.

This did not feel alien at all. Jongin was his safe space.

It was dark anyway.

Someone vomited. Baekhyun thought he heard Luhan’s voice in the commotion that ensued post-puke. The lights were turned on for a couple of minutes but Baekhyun was having too much fun to stop dancing.

Maybe he was teeny bit high.

He searched for Chanyeol among the crowd and spotted him standing at the back of the room, towering over all others  The midfielder was staring right at him. He had never seen Baekhyun dance before.

Baekhyun felt it. There was a change, a slight shift in the air, a change in the manner in which Chanyeol was looking at him.

Chanyeol mouthed the lyrics to the song, his eyes never leaving Baekhyun’s.

 

_Look what you’ve done_

_I’m a motherfuckin’ starboy._

Baekhyun missed the beat for the slightest second. He shook his head at Chanyeol slowly, before turning away.

Chanyeol did not come to join him immediately. The tall boy waited until the song ended and casually strode over to him. The lights went out the moment Chanyeol enveloped Baekhyun’s waist in his arms and leaned to kiss the senior’s exposed neck.

Baekhyun leaned into the guy's touch, allowing it to happen. Everywhere around them, people were dancing and making merry. As Chanyeol’s lips enveloped the base of his throat, Baekhyun became oblivious to all else. Luhan may have been still shouting at one corner of the dark room but Baekhyun could only hear the sound of his own heartbeats. _Thud Thud_. Then _thudthudthudthud._ It was like the sound of an alarm going off.

Chanyeol had latched on to his neck, sucking on the patch of creamy skin with biting intensity. Baekhyun felt the sharp bite of teeth and the velvet licks of tongue on his neck.

When he finally detached himself from Baekhyun, the midfielder looked unsure. “I guess I shouldn't have done that.” he whispered, breath lingering on Baekhyun’s neck.

He did not quite pull away, his nose scraping against Baekhyun’s cheek. “Let's get out of here.” he almost begged.

Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol’s arm and resolutely pulled the midfielder away from the dancing crowd. Chanyeol followed him without a word.

The humid air greeted them as soon as they stepped outside. Chanyeol tugged Baekhyun’s hand so that the latter would look at him. “Listen Baekhyun-ah, I -”

The midfielder was silenced when Baekhyun’s lips attacked his own. The kiss was not soft and pliant as most kisses went. It was a battle of wills. Baekhyun seeking to assert something and Chanyeol trying his best to devour the red-head.

The kiss had been a long time coming, ever since Chanyeol’s football came and hit Baekhyun’s bum.

When Baekhyun let go, he touched his fingers to his neck. “You left a mark on my skin.”

“You bit my lip.” Chanyeol retorted. But he was smiling.

They looked at each other tentatively for a few seconds, Chanyeol with a smile on his swollen lips and Baekhyun with gleaming, hungry eyes.

“Let's walk.” Baekhyun said.

So they walked.

It was almost midnight and the streets were deserted. Baekhyun’s nerves were on edge. He needed to do something. He needed to think clearly. But Chanyeol walking beside him, shoulders bumping now and then with his, was not helping any.

The red-haired boy was thankful that Chanyeol was quiet during their walk. They walked past their apartment, past Oh Sehun’s _pojangmacha,_ past late night revellers around the tented food stalls and alighted on the main streets of Wonju.

Chanyeol had asked if he was hungry when they walked by Sehun’s stall.

Baekhyun shook his head. He had no appetite. He had a very different kind of hunger coursing through his very many veins. He was scrambling on the edge of reason.

_He was alive!_

Hearts are greedy creatures, he realised.

Chanyeol did not ask him any more questions. Their brisk pace slowed down to a stroll by the time they reached the bus terminal.

Here, Baekhyun dithered. He scanned Chanyeol’s face looking for some sign. Chanyeol, it seemed, realised what Baekhyun was asking for.

The red head’s breath hitched when his companion pointed to the four storeyed building with the neon lights and huge signboard. He nodded at Chanyeol. He wanted to give in tonight.

God! It was an uncontrollable desire.

It was not their first time visiting a Love Motel, certainly would not be their last. Both of them tried to appear unflustered as they dealt with the front desk and waited to be handed the keys.

Chanyeol played with Baekhyun’s shirt sleeves. Baekhyun smiled back through dazed eyes. The walk had sobered them up but the intoxication remained.

It was all good, Baekhyun told himself. He tried to silence the myriad voices in his head. He had not gotten laid for a while and he was not going to let go of this opportunity to get fucked good and proper by Chanyeol. So he shushed the voices in his head. He could listen to the voice of reason later.

Tonight, on a random Saturday night, he wanted to allow life to come and touch him.

Soon, before either of them could change their minds, they were allotted a room.

The awkwardness vanished when they kissed, this time inside the confines of the room.

Chanyeol literally swept him off his feet the second they closed the door shut.

Chanyeol smelled of pineapple and rum. Chanyeol’s mouth tasted sinful and felt soft. Chanyeol’s lips were probing, teeth a little punishing. Chanyeol’s hands were gripping his back and holding him close.

Heady, heady experience.

Baekhyun was conscious of the itsy bitsy love handle he had acquired over the holidays, but he let Chanyeol unbutton his shirt. His junior was looking at him as though seeing him for the first time.

“Don't look at me like that.” _Like you want to see through my goddamn soul._

Chanyeol chuckled. With his long, steady fingers, he tilted Baekhyun’s chin upwards, “Please look at me.” the midfielder begged, voice a little rough. Holding Baekhyun’s gaze, Chanyeol lazily slid the shirt off Baekhyun’s shoulders.

_Like he was peeling away layers from Baekhyun’s being._

Chanyeol bent to suck the exposed skin around his senior’s shoulder. The red-haired squeezed his eyes shut when Chanyeol’s teeth grazed his skin. He could feel fingers ghosting around his jeans’ button. Baekhyun put his own hand over Chanyeol’s, halting the action midway. “You sure?” he murmured, looking up at the boy.

In reply, Chanyeol left the fly of Baekhyun’s jeans and cupped the latter’s cheeks. “I’m not that drunk. I know what I am doing.”

Baekhyun tiptoed for a kiss then. He was greedy like that. He quickly stepped out of his jeans when Chanyeol undid the zipper and pushed the fabric off his hips. He had never shied away from exposing his body. He knew it was a well proportioned body.

 _This is really happening_ , Baekhyun frantically thought when Chanyeol pulled him to his lap. The mattress of the bed creaked when their combined weight fell on it but none of them cared.

Chanyeol’s nose was now buried in Baekhyun’s hair, messing the mullet hair up. The midfielder tugged at the hair roughly. “I really, really like your hair.” he whispered, his lips travelling to Baekhyun’s ears now.

Baekhyun turned to his side and licked the tip of Chanyeol’s nose. Their faces were pressed together as his fingers lightly touched the fabric of Chanyeol’s tee, and proceeded to slip under it to graze over the midfielder’s toned abs.

How many times had he imagined this - touching Chanyeol, kissing him, being held and caressed like this. He grabbed at the fabric and tugged. “Get it off.”

Chanyeol complied.

Baekhyun attached himself to the boy’s chest, hungering for the warmth, finding himself a home in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck.

This didn't feel like a quickie. This wasn't fast paced and desperate. This was slow, like pouring honey out of a pot.

_This felt like lovemaking!_

In all honesty, Baekhyun had never made love to someone in a long, long time.

Chanyeol’s touches were reverential, seeking, probing, asking permission.

Baekhyun was aware of cool fingers trailing over his exposed skin, gentle traces on his back, on his nape, hair, lips, chest, abdomen...he forgot to breathe when the probing fingers found the elastic band of his briefs.

He let a sigh escape his lips when Chanyeol’s hand reached to palm his erection. He was sitting on a bare chested Chanyeol’s lap. He was heavily aroused.

But Chanyeol only seemed interested in kissing him at the moment while simultaneously rubbing his throbbing member. Baekhyun broke away from the kiss, “Chanyeol...please.” he moaned.

He moved away from Chanyeol’s lap to sit on the bed so that the latter could undo his trousers and they could finally take things forward. Chanyeol slid away his boxers along with his pants, and Baekhyun waited for the boy to come kiss him again.

Chanyeol chose to grab his hips instead, lifting him up. Baekhyun knelt on the bed as the man of his dreams pulled his underwear away from his hipbone with his teeth. He grabbed tuftfuls of Chanyeol’s hair and directed the plump lips to his arousal. His head lolled back as the midfielder’s mouth attached itself to his heated loins.

His hips buckled. He sighed, giving in to the wicked temptation as Chanyeol’s tongue burned his skin. That tongue was driving him to the edge of sanity.

Delirious with desire, Baekhyun found himself begging for too many things all at once. And Chanyeol set about fulfilling his every wish.

Chanyeol touched him everywhere, breathed sweet nothings in his ear, whispered secrets around his groin, mounted him and claimed him good and proper that night.

Baekhyun’s skin was burning, he felt insatiable. He came fully alive at Chanyeol’s quick thrusts, felt like he had been sleeping so far, gathering dust and cobwebs.

He could make out Chanyeol’s shining orbs in the dark.

As he drifted off to sleep, Baekhyun thought how good Chanyeol was at _making love._

The midfielder did not spoon him, or embrace him after. No gushy confessions were waiting for him in the morning, Baekhyun knew that.

 

It was mid morning when he woke up. Baekhyun found that he was sleeping like a starfish - arms and legs pointed in different directions. Chanyeol was turned away from him, occupying a mere one fourth of the bed.

His sleep was gone in thirty seconds. The redhead openly stared at the ass which was displayed so finely, all for his viewing pleasure. It was a fine ass too. He wanted to reach out and pat that bum but refrained from doing so, afraid that he would wake the sleeping male up. Not that he didn't get a fill of slapping that ass last night.

Chanyeol’s back bore marks - marks which Baekhyun purposefully left last night. Baekhyun’s fingers were itching to touch Chanyeol’s hair. He crawled to the midfielder’s side and took a whiff of the nape. It smelled like sweat and Chanyeol.

It smelled like bliss. How nice.

Baekhyun’s eyes went to the clock; the seconds were ticking by. He wanted to smoke very badly.

The red head held a pragmatic approach towards life; this night should not have happened. Not that he regretted it, mind you. But coming in the heels of Chanyeol’s recent break up with Jennie, Baekhyun saw the night for what it was - a tryst, a road gig. A means of letting go of pent up tension. Nothing more.

He could have avoided this; he should have averted this. But what was done was done. And being filled by Chanyeol was a memory he could learn to cherish.

They were university students; dorm life was fraught with casual hook ups and one night stands. Baekhyun was just glad he could be there when Chanyeol needed him.

He lazily stepped inside his jeans and pulled the pack of cigarettes from his back pocket. He proceeded to shove his underwear inside the pocket and sat cross legged on the bed. Leaning against the bedpost, shirt unbuttoned and horribly crumpled, Baekhyun puffed his worries away in smoke.     

He stared at Chanyeol’s nude butt, reminiscing the not so innocent activities of the past night. Baekhyun gingerly shifted position to check whether he was hurting too much; Chanyeol had not gone easy on him.

There hadn't been any lube, or a condom. Baekhyun remembered the time when he made a date climb out of his bed because he didn't want unprotected sex.

Rules really meant so little where Chanyeol was concerned.

His high school boyfriend wanted to ride him without any lube once, with zero preparation. Baekhyun had spitefully turned the tables and mounted on that loser instead, riding him bareback. His boyfriend’s ass had bled. They broke up soon after.

Baekhyun smiled at the memory. He was spiteful, there was no doubt about it.

But last night, he had willingly let Chanyeol ride him senseless. He had been horny. He had been _a lot_ horny. If the stiffness inside his jeans was any clue, he was horny _now._ He guessed he really liked Chanyeol a lot, enough to sport a sore bum for the next couple of days.

Baekhyun took an educated guess that the smell of cigarette woke Chanyeol up. The midfielder’s face was scrunched in displeasure as he sat up, his hair sticking on all sides.

The redhead took a drag and raised his eyebrow at the male challengingly.

Chanyeol’s eyes widened, then trailed to Baekhyun’s bare midriff. He went red, red like an overripe tomato, suddenly realising where he was and who he was with. His left hand covered his dick as he looked around for his discarded clothes around the room.

Cute, Baekhyun thought. He buttoned his shirt up. He knew his hair must be a mess right now. He would have asked Chanyeol to tidy it up for him but his junior looked flustered enough as it was.

About time you were flustered around me, Baekhyun thought, somewhat satisfied.

Chanyeol hastily put his clothes on, eyes averted from Baekhyun.

But Byun Baekhyun stared long and hard. “Do you wanna go have breakfast together?” he asked.

The midfielder looked at him with eyes swollen from lack of sleep. “Erm...I promised Sehun I’ll run an errand for him this morning.” Chanyeol’s eyes flew to the clock, “I’m already late.” He looked at Baekhyun guiltily.

Baekhyun almost pitied him then. Almost. However, the fact that the guy was rushing off after - after _whatever they did_ to do a _rumoured ex boyfriend_ ’s bidding did not please him. He looked away to hide his scowl.

Just like last night, they chose to walk all the way back. They squinted under the summer sun as they trudged along, Chanyeol attempting small talk and Baekhyun shushing him down with monosyllabic answers.

Baekhyun was hungry. A hungry Baekhyun meant an annoyed Baekhyun. Plus, he had been looking forward to having breakfast with the midfielder. Chanyeol owed him a meal at least, after last night. He wasn't asking for too much, was he? He wasn't asking to hold hands, or spend a lifetime together. But no, the idiot had to turn down his small request. And for what? _Errands for Oh Sehun!_

Chanyeol had always been tight-lipped about his boss. He clued Baekhyun in on every thing, every other thing except his equation with Oh Sehun. Baekhyun knew from long days of watching Chanyeol work in the _pojangmacha_ that the midfielder was protective of Oh Sehun.

They were close, that was for sure.

Baekhyun scowled at the moving cars.

Was it normal for two people who just had sex with each other for the first time to not talk about it? Baekhyun didn't know. He hadn't done this before. He guessed this is how one night stands went. You meet up, shag and part ways in the morning - no questions asked, no explanation required.

Judging by Chanyeol’s uncharacteristic nervousness, Baekhyun decided that it wouldn’t be a good idea to bring last night up.

He had been a wee bit hopeful that morning.

Who was to say that a miracle couldn't happen to him?

But as he waved at Chanyeol when they reached Sehun’s stall, Baekhyun could not help feeling terrible.

He felt terrible. Lonely, even. Which was surprising because Baekhyun liked to be left alone. The walk from the _pojangmacha_ to his place felt like a walk of shame.

 

Jongin took a good look at his dishevelled appearance - his eyes carefully scanning Baekhyun’s rumpled shirt and messy mullet.

“There's pancakes on the countertop.” he simply said.

God bless his flatmate. Baekhyun quickly put his shoes away. By the time he brushed his teeth and changed into comfortable clothes, Jongin prepared coffee for him.

Baekhyun took a swig of the bitter coffee, “Sugar?” he complained.

Jongin played a Presley record on the phonograph.

_Wise men say, only fools rush in._

Baekhyun wanted to drown in the bitter coffee. Jongin brought the small jar of sugar and a shiny spoon and noisily placed them next to the coffee mug.

The red haired made a show of adding sugar and stirring the coffee with his spoon.

“Eat.” Jongin ordered, not raising his voice, “Eat. Then spit it out, whatever you were up to last night.”

As if from a faraway place, Elvis Presley’s serenade to his lover went on.

 

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so its goes_

_Some things are meant to be._

 

Baekhyun had never eaten pancakes any slower. He took his sweet time applying honey on the blissful, fat cakes. Jongin was by no means a good cook but he could make pancakes at least. A true blessing in the pancake department. All the time, Baekhyun wondered whether he should just lie to his flatmate.

He realised lying would not be the best course of action when he saw the determination in Jongin’s eyes.

“What do you want me to say?” Baekhyun finally groaned, pushing the empty plate away.

“Chanyeol and you disappeared on me last night! Do you know how many times I called? None of you picked up! I was worried sick.”

Baekhyun was immediately apologetic, “Nini, I totally forgot to check my phone. It was on silent. I bet Chanyeol’s was on silent too.”

“So it's true. You were with Chanyeol.”

“I was with Chanyeol.”

Jongin waited. “And?” he prodded after some time.

“We walked.”

“You walked?” There was disbelief in Jongin’s tone.

“He came and kissed my neck while we were dancing. I pulled him outdoors and kissed him on the street. We walked to a motel and undressed each other and -”

“Wait. Wait. _Wait._ I don't want details!”

Baekhyun shut up.

“So what happened after?”

“I asked him if he’d like to have breakfast with me. He turned me down saying he has work to do. And now I am here, wondering _just how_ could I be such an idiot.”

“Hang on a minute! Didn't you guys talk after - or before you - erm-” Jongin waved his hand around.

Baekhyun shook his head, blinking at Jongin.

The football captain slapped his forehead with his palm. “Byun Baekhyun, you've liked Chanyeol for ages. You should have had the talk. You should’ve told him how you feel about him. That was an opportunity right there.”

“And how do I feel about him?” Baekhyun hotly retorted. “I don't _love_ him. He doesn't like me that way. He just broke up with Jennie for Chrissake, or did you conveniently forget?”

“No. _You_ conveniently forgot. You went for a one night stand with the guy you like _and_ you became his rebound guy! Just great!”

“Just what do you want me to do? Tell me. I feel terrible already.” Baekhyun spat, “Why are you so angry?”

“I don't know why, okay?” Jongin rounded up on Baekhyun, “I’m just - I’m over protective about you, alright? I wanted you guys to date, not create a mess.”

There was silence between them for some time.

 _For I can’t help falling in love with you._ Baekhyun didn’t know if he was falling in love or not, but Presley sure was.

“Dude, I’m fine. You kept telling me to loosen up and now you're acting so horribly possessive.”

“You just told me you feel terrible.”

“I’ll get over it.” Baekhyun protested.

“I hope he was good in bed at least.” Jongin spat bitterly.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “It's all cool. I’m fine. I’m chill. So what if I hooked up with Chanyeol? I had a good time. He had a good time. We’ll get over it.”

“I don't want you to get hurt, okay? Chanyeol just broke up with Jennie. He shouldn’t have straightaway jumped into bed with you. What kinda jerk? He could've found someone else if he was looking for a good lay.”

Baekhyun visibly winced. “Just….let’s forget this happened, okay? Okay? And he was really good in bed. If you have to know, I came twice. He is really good with his tongue.”

Jongin kicked Baekhyun’s butt.

Baekhyun knew Chanyeol wouldn't call, but he still kept checking his cell phone that day.

 

 

Sehun was waiting for Chanyeol, ready for his doctor’s appointment. They had gone to meet the doctor the day before but were told to come back the next day. Sehun was beginning to hate these frequent visits. It's not like they would help him in the real sense of the term.

He took a good look at his employee’s face. “You look haggard. Shouldn't you be the one to cheer me up?”

Chanyeol gave the boy an apologetic look. “The cab will be here in five minutes.” he said.

“Cab? We’re not taking Byun’s car?”

Chanyeol took the papers from Sehun’s lap. “Not today. I think I did something really stupid, Hun.”

Sehun stared at Chanyeol. “Like what?” he narrowed his eyes.

Chanyeol shook his head, pursing his lips in a dejected manner. He made and unmade his hair, a tell tale signal of internal turmoil, “I’ll tell you on the way.” he said. “Ready?”

“Ready.”

Chanyeol gave a tight smile and grabbed the handles of Sehun’s wheelchair.

 

Baekhyun did not bump into Chanyeol at university on Monday. A certain Chinese exchange student came sauntering inside the library to find him though.

Kyungsoo, who was sitting beside Baekhyun, stiffened at the sight of Luhan. Kyungsoo and Luhan were the polar opposites of each other. They hardly got along and quite understandably so.

“Hello, young man and …” Luhan eyed Kyungsoo distastefully, “scowl owl.”

“Lu, be nice.” Baekhyun admonished, but Kyungsoo simply dug his nose into his book and tried to appear unperturbed.

“I am being nice.” Luhan protested. “I said hello and all. Did you hear him greet me back?”

“Hello, Desperate Dick.” Kyungsoo said blithely.

Baekhyun chortled. Luhan flexed his fingers but did not retort.

“So?” the desperate dick said, an annoying grin spreading across his face.

“So...what?” Baekhyun prompted.

“You know how rumours spread in Yonsei, don't you?”

Baekhyun’s eyes flit to Kyungsoo; the boy was  diligently copying notes in his notebook.

“I dunno why rumours are spreading that Chanyeol and you kissed but if it's true, I as your best friend _demand_ an explanation.”

Kyungsoo’s pen stopped moving at that.

“Jongin is my best friend.” Baekhyun said coolly.

Luhan appeared not to mind this. “Hehe. Oh, how the mighty shall fall. I seem to remember a conversation where you expressly stated that you will _not_ hook up with a drunk Chanyeol, no matter what.”

Baekhyun was thankful that the library was deserted that day.

“Chanyeol wasn't drunk and neither was I.”

“I assume you guys must be finally dating now.” Luhan airily blew on his nails. The cocky bastard was here to gloat.

“No, we’re not.” Baekhyun said grumpily, thinking back to how there was nothing on his phone from Chanyeol.

Luhan hooted in delight, “Ahhh! A one night stand. I see. Correct me if I am wrong, but didnt you declare you’d never go for one night stands? This is like the topmost in your rules, right?”

Kyungsoo hit Luhan’s head with his pencil. “You're being a dick.”

But Luhan’s face was the very picture of delight. “See, I told you. I told you, didn't I?”

Baekhyun hid his face in his hands, taking a deep breath. 

“Why is everyone making such a huge deal out of this? So what if I slept with Chanyeol? Fuck off.” The words were uttered with very less of Baekhyun’s characteristic bite.

Luhan appeared vindicated. “Oh Baekhyun. Baekhyun Baekhyun Baekhyun. You hooked up with Chanyeol and you don't even want me to gloat.”

“Stop it.” Kyungsoo said, not bothering to raise his voice. “Stop saying _hook up.”_

Luhan turned to Kyungsoo, “Spade’s a spade. And a hook up’s a hook up. Was there any love confession after? No? Well, hook up it is.”

Baekhyun did not retort. He was the picture of concentration as he pored over the book that lay open in front of him.

“I wasn't here to gloat.” Luhan said, shuffling to his feet now and adopting a serious tone, “I was here to congratulate you on finally doing something about Chanyeol.” He pulled the ends of Baekhyun’s hair, “Loosen up. And don't be too hard on yourself. We’ve all been there. It happens to the best of us, even you.”

Luhan chortled as we walked away, a spring in his step.

Baekhyun turned to look at Kyungsoo, “You're not going to say anything?”

Kyungsoo looked at him evenly, “I don't give unsolicited advice. Luhan’s a moron.”

 

 

Baekhyun refused to go to Sehun’s stall with Jongin that evening. He offered to cook instead. Jongin gave him all sorts of weird looks but eventually gave in. The football captain splayed himself on the mat and glued his eyes on the television screen. He uttered a single complaint when he heard Baekhyun tear open the packets of ramyun.

“Instant noodles.” Jongin grumbled. At Sehun’s _pojangmacha,_ they could have ordered the best blood sausages and soju. He did not say it out loud. Jongin knew Baekhyun did not want to bump into Chanyeol so soon after the incident.

Baekhyun took a long, cool shower after dinner. He touched himself in all the places Chanyeol had touched him the other night. He closed his eyes and imagined that his hands were Chanyeol’s. He recreated that night. When his eyes opened, the mirror was foggy and his dick hard.

He had little energy for anything else when he finally emerged from the washroom. The last image Baekhyun’s mind conjured as he drifted off to sleep was the ripe plumpness of Chanyeol’s mouth.

Baekhyun was sure Chanyeol was not avoiding him; the midfielder was not that sort of a guy. And yet they did not bump into each other in campus. The fact that Baekhyun refused to visit Sehun’s stall further kept them from coming across each other.

Jongin was suffering too. He had not seen Sehun for days now, and all because his stupid flatmate did not know how to face Chanyeol after their wild romp in bed.

“I knew you’ll get all awkward around Chanyeol! You said it's chill, it's cool, and now here we are, avoiding Sehun’s _pojangmacha_.”

“I’m making dinner everyday, aren't I?”

Jongin’s face was the picture of displeasure. “You’ve been boiling packs and packs of instant ramen this whole week but go ahead and call it dinner if it makes you happy.”

Baekhyun snatched the TV remote from Jongin’s hand and switched channels. “Fine. I’ll order cheese pizza for dinner in a bit. Quit complaining.”

Jongin gently plucked the remote away from his flatmate’s hands, “I’m not the one complaining. Who’s been going on and on about lack of sleep? You complain about every single thing these days. You're unhappy with your professors, you fought with Luhan yesterday, you scared the postman this morning. You scolded the maid.” He turned to the redhead, sighed and added, “Ask for chicken wings as well.”

“I dunno.” Baekhyun bit the corner of his thumb nail, “I get easily irritated. I’m sorry.”

Jongin opted not to say what was on his mind. He had plenty of things to say, but doubted that Baekhyun would see reason in his current state of mind.

 

A week later, Baekhyun bumped into Chanyeol in the corridor that led to his classroom. It was not the most opportune of meetings as the midfielder and his ex seemed to be in the middle of a heated tiff. Jennie seemed agitated while Chanyeol was shaking his head defensively.

“How could you? How _could_ you? You told me that -” Jennie stopped abruptly when she noticed that they had onlookers.

Baekhyun was glad Kyungsoo was with him. This had to be the most awkward moment of his life. Chanyeol eyes went wide when they fell on him. Jennie’s nostrils flared.

Deep down, Baekhyun had always liked Jennie. She was cute and he thought she and Chanyeol looked good together. Baekhyun had never received any hostility from Jennie, like he had received when Chanyeol was with Kasper. She had been polite with him, respectful even, sensing Chanyeol’s fondness for his senior.

But today, Jennie was looking daggers at him. Baekhyun was taken aback by her glare. He was even more surprised that Jennie marched off without greeting him.

“I’ll see you in class.” Kyungsoo spoke softly before proceeding towards the classroom.

Chanyeol looked unabashed. He was boldly looking at Baekhyun, his mouth set in a grim line. Baekhyun had to remember where he was.

They were the only ones on the corridor.

“Don't go around fighting with your ex.” Baekhyun lightly reprimanded.

“We weren't fighting. It was just a misunderstanding.” Chanyeol replied evenly, not breaking eye contact.

Baekhyun patted Chanyeol’s shoulder as he moved past the midfielder. His heart caught in his throat as he walked towards the classroom, away from Chanyeol.

 

Staring at the professor droning about United Nations and disarmament, Baekhyun thought back to the look Chanyeol had given him. Why couldn't he place that look!

As the professor turned to the example of Civil war and Jasmine Revolution, Baekhyun’s mind returned to that one night he had spent with Chanyeol. His skin tingled with desire. Two weeks late, he realised that one night alone would not do. He needed those strong arms to hold him, he needed those long legs to be wrapped around him. He wanted that mouth around his cock.

That evening, he dressed up in skin tight jeans and an oversized black tee. He wore his lip piercing, applied eyeshadow and filled his brow with red eye pencil. Jongin did a double take when he stepped inside the living room, smelling of Burberry Brit and smoke.

Jongin’s appraisal of his flatmate’s looks turned into wicked enthusiasm when Baekhyun announced that they were driving to Sehun’s food stall.

Jongin had a smug smile in place as he put his seat belt on. His friend was looking like a fallen angel on a mission. _Chanyeol wouldn't know what hit him._ But to Baekhyun, he turned and carefully said, “Are you sure you’re ready to bump into Chanyeol?”

Baekhyun changed gears, “I did. Earlier today. I think he and Jennie got into a fight. I didn't pry ofcourse, but it didn't look too good.”

“Chanyeol’s not the sort who fights. Do you-ah, do you think he’s trying to get back with her?”

Could be.

Baekhyun frowned, unhappy with the suggestion.

 

Chanyeol had dated Jennie the longest. They got together in the first week of their first year in college itself. Apparently Chanyeol and Jennie had sat next to each other during their orientation. It was Jennie who asked Chanyeol out for coffee. It was Jennie who made the first move during their fresher’s party and it was Jennie who was delighted the most when Chanyeol was chosen for the uni football team.

Chanyeol had introduced her to Baekhyun at the campus cafeteria, and the redhead had been startled to learn that the midfielder indeed had a girlfriend. Jennie had a pleasing personality. Funnily though, Baekhyun wanted to dislike her but found that he could not.

“Are you serious about her?” Baekhyun had asked one day when he went to collect Jongin and Luhan after an inter college football match.

Chanyeol had shrugged, not giving any concrete answer. But he had tickled Baekhyun’s lip piercing the very next moment, “I’ll get serious when you get serious.” he had cryptically answered before pushing off.

Baekhyun found himself thinking back to that moment quite often these days. He had to push the brakes hard when a frail lady suddenly appeared out of nowhere to cross the road.

“Either way, I don't know-” Baekhyun honked his car to scare the elderly lady, “I guess I don't care? His life, man. I don't care that we hooked up either.”

Baekhyun honked some more, restless to get to the _pojangmacha. “_ All I care about, Nini, is that I don't want to lose whatever we, Chanyeol and I, have built. I don't care if he slept with me right after he broke up. I don't care if he didn't call. I don't care if I was a one night stand. Don't care if-if I end up becoming his rebound or whatever the fuck you call it. I just don't want to lose the friendship that we have, you know?”

Baekhyun looked like he cared a lot but Jongin did not utter a single word. The football captain could only hope that his friend did not get too hurt in the process. People like Baekhyun were rare, weird and hard to get along with. Now Chanyeol was a patient enough lad, but it remained to be seen whether he could be patient enough to deal with Baekhyun’s many moods and eccentricity.

Nothing with Baekhyun was ever going to be easy.

That Chanyeol had kept his distance ever since the night of Kasper’s party did nothing to redeem him in Jongin’s eyes.

The food stall was quite empty as it was too soon for dinner. Baekhyun’s restlessness had made them leave their house early and here they were - two flatmates occupying the centre stage at Sehun’s pojangmacha.

They ordered soju and spicy rice cakes with egg.

Baekhyun looked around for Chanyeol but the midfielder was nowhere to be seen.

“Relax.” Jongin said, in pretty high spirits now that he was in the vicinity of one Oh Sehun, “Enjoy your food. Enjoy the evening.” He loved it when they were the only people in the food stall. He loved throwing intense gazes at Sehun’s way. He had missed Sehun.

Baekhyun nibbled on the food, and they talked about everything and nothing, two flatmates content in the company of each other. But every now and then, the red head would turn around to check if Chanyeol had arrived.

By the time they were ready to order another round of drinks, Chanyeol appeared. It looked like he came to work straight after taking a shower. His hair was still damp. His face wore the softest of expressions when he sighted Baekhyun.

However, when Baekhyun turned to give him the full benefit of his shadowed eyes, Chanyeol was startled for a bit. The midfielder ogled at Baekhyun’s lip piercing, his own mouth parting wide.

Chanyeol tried to pinch the lip ring but Baekhyun quickly bent backwards to avoid the fingers. “This is back!” Chanyeol exclaimed, delight etched on his face. Chanyeol promptly took a seat in their table seeing as how the _pojangmacha_ was relatively empty.

Baekhyun shrugged. “Figured I should bring it back.”

Chanyeol clapped Baekhyun’s back good naturedly, “Looks good on you.”

As per usual, Chanyeol and Jongin started on a discussion, a tirade actually. They were complaining about Luhan’s bad habit of not turning up for football practice. “We’re playing against the Hangkuk boys next month. But Luhan thinks he can just catwalk into their Seoul campus and win big.” Jongin explained for Baekhyun’s benefit. He also looked over to where Sehun was seated, but hastily ducked out of sight when the food stall owner looked their way.

Baekhyun felt the tightness in his belly ease as he listened to Chanyeol and Jongin talk. The tightness that he had been carrying around all these days slowly evaporated as Jongin’s complaints about Luhan grew louder and louder, loud enough to reach the _pojangmacha_ owner. His greatest fear was that he would lose what he had built with Chanyeol - the trust, the easy companionship. It was not like the friendship he shared with Jongin and Luhan. It was not easy to describe.

He thought he might lose it all.

The midfielder rarely joined them at their table, often too busy to even come over and say a proper hello. But this evening, Chanyeol had straightaway made for their table when he spotted them. Now, watching Chanyeol nod animatedly to whatever the hell Jongin was saying, Baekhyun realised that he would never lose it - the bond he had built with Chanyeol. Even the worst hookup could not spoil it, because he wouldn't let it.

Chanyeol saw his chance and tickled Baekhyun’s lip piercing. The redhead’s lips fell open with a slight 'pop’. Chanyeol laughed, his shapely eyes twinkling under the evening lights. Baekhyun narrowed his own.

The midfielder stood up, “I should go back to my duties or Sehun will deduct my pay.”

“Bring us some fried chicken.” Jongin said, “Baekhyun has been force feeding me instant noodles for the past how many days. I want fried chicken tonight.”

Baekhyun smiled at his flat mate fondly but Chanyeol was quick to pick up, “Instant noodles? Why?”

“Didn't feel like cooking.” Baekhyun said, ill tempered all of a sudden. “Didn't feel like heading out.”

“It's been ramen and home delivered pizza mostly.” Jongin complained. But Chanyeol’s eyes remained fixed on Baekhyun, observant.

When Chanyeol left their side, Jongin bent forward to whisper in Baekhyun’s ears, “He couldn't keep his eyes off you. Baekhyun, date him.”

Baekhyun sat back, pleased with himself and the world and Jongin and Chanyeol. He wasn't asking for more, looking for more. He just prayed for things to remain as they were. For Chanyeol and him to be comfortable in each other’s company, for him to be able to keep visiting the _pojangmacha,_ for him to be able to look at Chanyeol’s eyes and smile.

That one night….they could write it off. Pretend like it never happened. Pretend like it didn't matter.

He did not want to lose Chanyeol’s friendship.

All else was serendipity.

When they annihilated the fried chicken and licked their fingers clean, Jongin walked up to the _pojangmacha_ owner who was sitting erect on his wheelchair.

Baekhyun had no mood to watch his best friend make a fool of himself yet again. He pulled his cell phone out and began scrolling through the chats. He looked up from the phone screen when Chanyeol’s tall frame cast a shadow over him.

Chanyeol looked beautiful in black, all wide shoulders and deep dimples. Such a fine looking boy, Baekhyun thought, his fingers itching to reach out.

“Are you back with Jennie?” Baekhyun asked without beating around the bush.

Chanyeol shook his head, holding Baekhyun’s gaze, warmth written over his face. “I don't think I will ever get back with her. You see, I don't need to anym-” He stopped abruptly when Jongin came back to their table.

Baekhyun looked away first. He laughed at Jongin’s expression.

“What? Turned you down?”

Jongin gave the tiniest of smirks, “Sehun scolded me for not coming here for the past few days.”

Baekhyun gave his flatmate a thumbs up.

That weekend, Chanyeol turned up on their doorstep with a bagful of fresh oysters. He held them up when Baekhyun looked through the peephole.

“We had boring kimchi stew for dinner at the dorm tonight. So I thought, why not buy fresh oysters and we can all have a feast at your place.” Chanyeol explained while taking his shoes off. He positioned them on the shoe rack carefully.

Baekhyun peeped inside the plastic bag. He liked oysters. “You’ll cook?”

Chanyeol straightened, tall and lithe and oh so fuckable in his simple black clothes. He was a treat for sore eyes. “Since you are only an expert in cooking ramen, why not I take over in the kitchen?”

Baekhyun stepped aside so that Chanyeol could walk past him to the small kitchen.

“Ah! What should we make? What do you want? Oyster soup? I can make the best oyster soup.” Chanyeol was already opening the fridge, inspecting the vegetables and ingredients available.

“I don't like oyster soup.” Baekhyun declared. He was a testy person.

“Oyster with noodles then?”

“I don't like oyster with noodles.”

Chanyeol knew his ways; he turned around to look at Baekhyun slowly. “Tell me what you like.”

Baekhyun took a while to reply. It was strange seeing Chanyeol in their kitchen; normally it was Kyungsoo who moved around checking supplies and ingredients. But Kyungsoo did not create a hullabaloo whereas Chanyeol seemed like he was a noisy enough cook.

“I like _gulmuchim.”_

Chanyeol was beginning to say something when Baekhyun repeated firmly, “ _Gulmuchim._ And rice.”

Chanyeol closed his mouth and sighed.

“There’s a bottle of wine in the cabinet somewhere. Jongin’s gone to send a courier to his father. And I have to study. So it's all you tonight.” There was a hint of a challenge hidden there somewhere.

Chanyeol clapped his hands and nodded his hand. “Baekhyun _hyung.”_ he teased. “I’ll try my hardest to please you.”

“You better.”

But Baekhyun did not retire to his bedroom to study. He brought his books, copies, pens and pencils and other paraphernalia to the living room couch and set about making notes.

He was aware of the huge hole in his loose tee shirt. But he didn't care. Chanyeol had seen him in worse condition than torn tees and South Park pajamas. As Chanyeol diced and chopped green onions and garlic and washed and hummed to himself, Baekhyun put on a song.

 

 _Who makes my heart beat like thunder?_  
Who makes my temperature rise?  
Who makes me tremble with wonderful rapture  
With one burning glance, from her eyes

 

Chanyeol turned around, palms reddened with kimchi, “Seriously?” He laughed.

Baekhyun stood on the centre of the living room and lip synced to Elvis Presley’s Marguerita.

 _Margueritaaaaaaaaaaa,_ Baekhyun sang, hands on his chest, eyes closed.

Chanyeol laughed, bending down on all fours on the ground, “Seriously?” he croaked, unable to keep the laughter out from his voice.

“What?” Baekhyun hit back, a little miffed that Chanyeol was making light of such a song, “It's our favorite. Where’s my lighter? I need a smoke.”

Chanyeol dashed inside the living room faster than light and grabbed the Tottenham Hotspur lighter which had been half hidden under Baekhyun’s books. “You can't.” he warned. “I don't want to die of passive smoking.” He held the lighter out of Baekhyun’s reach.

“Give it here.” Baekhyun said in his threatening voice.

Chanyeol’s eyes drooped, but he shook his head, adamant.

“Give it here.” Baekhyun repeated.

“Or what?” Chanyeol challenged.

The air suddenly seemed charged. With electricity and attraction.

Baekhyun was about to say something very scandalous when the door knob twisted and in walked Jongin. “It's going to rain.” he said without looking up, oblivious to Chanyeol’s presence. “How are we gonna practice tomorrow if- oh.”

He went still when he spotted them, standing a little too close to each other, Chanyeol holding the lighter out of reach.

“Chanyeol’s making us dinner.” Baekhyun said tonelessly and stepped away from the midfielder.

Jongin’s eyes flit from one to the other. “Oh!” he simply said.

When Chanyeol went back inside the kitchen and Baekhyun buried his nose in his book, Jongin crept up on him. “What is he doing here?” Jongin whispered.

“Cooking us dinner.” Baekhyun whispered back.

“I know that. But why?”

Baekhyun couldn't answer that.

“What's going on between you two?” Jongin asked, his needle of suspicion resting on Baekhyun.

“Nothing.” Baekhyun shrugged, insulted that  Jongin could be suspicious of him.

Jongin narrowed his eyes and looked to the side, “Are you sure?”

“Uhm...yeah?”

“Why did it look like you guys were about to _kiss_ when I entered the house?”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and nudged Jongin away, “You have a sick head, that's why.”

“Or- or you guys were really going to kiss.”

Baekhyun scoffed, reading aloud from his notes until Jongin moved away.

Jongin’s forecast about the weather came true. It really started to rain. It was raining cats and dogs outside.

Chanyeol carefully put the rice inside the rice cooker and wondered how he would head to his dorm in this downpour.

 “You could sleep in my bed. Or you could sleep with Baekhyun-ah.”

Chanyeol did not look up from the rice cooker but his ears went red at Jongin’s suggestion.

Baekhyun glared at his flatmate.

Jongin cleared his throat. “Or you could sleep on the couch. Sleeping with Baekhyun is no fun really! He kicks and puts his leg over you. It's a struggle. Even Luhan can't put up with this one’s sleeping habits.”

Baekhyun glared some more. Jongin gave up the futile exercise.

Half an hour later, Baekhyun decided to take pity on the boy who had single handedly cooked them a great meal with four side dishes.

“You shouldn’t have taken so much trouble.” Baekhyun mumbled, bringing out the wine glasses. “One or two side dishes would have been fine.” He lifted the lids from the bowls, checking for cucumbers.

“I know you don't like cucumber.” Chanyeol said gently, “I haven't added them in any of the dishes.”

Luhan burst in on them right when they were about to eat. He had a sixth sense for these things. He was also, _drenched from head to toe._

He stood by the doorway and surveyed the scene. _Chanyeol._ “Ahhh. It smells like _gulmuchim._ Bless you, whoever made fresh oysters sauce.”

He was about to join them without drying himself when one look from Baekhyun made him halt.

“Towel’s in my cupboard. We will wait for you. Don't take too long.” Baekhyun said. He felt Chanyeol’s eyes on him as Luhan quickly hopped to his bedroom.

“What?” Baekhyun mouthed.

Chanyeol shook his head and proceeded to tuck a strand of Baekhyun’s red hair behind his ear.

“Thank you for making dinner.” Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol looked as though he wanted to say something, but he seemed to hesitate in front of Jongin.

The dinner time conversation was focused wholly around Luhan and his lack of motivation to turn up for football practice. Baekhyun and Chanyeol exchanged glances and tiny smiles as Jongin chewed Luhan’s ear off.

Luhan poured himself some more wine. Baekhyun took the initiative to clear the table and piled the plates and bowls on the kitchen sink. He came back to his glass of wine and sat on the floor right next to Chanyeol who was lounging on the couch, long legs spread apart.

As the mood lightened and they took turns roasting Luhan, Baekhyun found himself leaning on Chanyeol’s thighs. He found himself hitting those thighs when Luhan made an especially snarky remark. He found himself resting his cheek on Chanyeol’s thighs. He was allowed to do that, wasn't he? Baekhyun chanced a glance at the boy.

Chanyeol smiled at him through hooded eyes. No matter the antics that Luhan was displaying, Chanyeol’s attention seemed to be solely on Baekhyun.

When Baekhyun was slightly beginning to slouch towards the floor, Chanyeol held his arms and helped him up to a sitting position. Baekhyun smiled without looking up.

Chanyeol had black hair and lovely dimples. Chanyeol played football very well. Chanyeol believed in the good in people. Chanyeol smiled a lot. He made others smile a lot. He was easy going. He was hot. He was a hit with the ladies. Chanyeol was all sugar and very little spice.

Chanyeol was pure sin walking around the streets. Chanyeol was desire, really.

Chanyeol went so hard in football matches. His touches were so soft that night.

Chanyeol had prepared dinner for them when he learnt that they had been surviving on instant noodles.

Baekhyun’s heart would not stop it's erratic beating. What was Chanyeol trying to tell him.

Luhan left almost as soon as the bottle of wine emptied. “Gotta go guys. I have a video game marathon planned with the boys. Baekhyun, lend me your umbrella.”

Jongin wished the forward good night with dire warnings, “If you skip on football practice tomorrow, you're going to get it real good.”

Luhan simply laughed, eyes darting from side to side. He gave Baekhyun a long, hard look before pushing off.

Jongin mumbled some choice words after Luhan and retired for the night.

Baekhyun found himself ensconced inside Chanyeol’s thighs now. He had no idea how he got here. He made no move to get up, toying with his empty wine glass. Chanyeol turned the TV off with the remote and then all was silent.

The silence was unbearable. The heat from Chanyeol’s thighs was unbearable. Baekhyun turned sideways to look at the boy and found Chanyeol eyeing him intently. The midfielder’s focus was especially on the patch of skin on Baekhyun's shoulder that was exposed because the oversized tee kept falling off his shoulder.

Emboldened all of a sudden, maybe by Chanyeol’s hot gaze on him, Baekhyun leaned back against the midfielder’s crotch. Chanyeol massaged Baekhyun’s hair for a long while, until Jongin’s snores could be heard through the closed doors. His fingers started ghosting over Baekhyun’s exposed shoulders. His hands were large, warm, and low key demanding as he started pulling at the loose tee.

Baekhyun helped Chanyeol pull his tee off. He stood up to face the midfielder and waited for the boy to tug the South Park pajamas off his hips. Chanyeol exposed Baekhyun’s nether parts by slowly dragging off the material away from Baekhyun’s hips.

“Who are these kids?” Chanyeol chuckled at the cute figures drawn on Baekhyun’s pajamas.

“Eric, Kenny, Kyle and Stan.” Baekhyun pointed at the different figures.

“Who is this?” Chanyeol pointed at the cutest figure.

“This one is Butters.” Baekhyun grumbled, “I don't like him that much, but yeah, he's popular.”

Chanyeol eyes travelled over Baekhyun’s flesh now.

“You have the nicest...roundest...hips.” Chanyeol kissed the area proudly, palming the exposed skin. His hand roved towards Baekhyun’s bum, “The warmest ass.” He nosed Baekhyun’s erection, “The cutest penis ever.” He chuckled when Baekhyun pulled his hair in punishment.

“Don't call me cute.” Baekhyun threatened in a non threatening way.

Baekhyun directed his member to Chanyeol’s mouth. The boy kissed him there reverentially, pushing his hot tongue out to swipe at the cock. Baekhyun made a muffled sound when Chanyeol licked him from base to tip. He wanted Chanyeol to eat him whole.

The midfielder pushed Baekhyun away slightly to undo his own jeans. Baekhyun helped him with his shirt. They rolled down from the couch to the hard floor, clinging to each other, naked and displayed and splayed.

The lights were on. Baekhyun saw raw desire in Chanyeol’s eyes as the latter pulled his ass cheeks apart to probe his bum.

“I think I hurt you the last time?” It was a soft query.

Baekhyun nodded, not taking his eyes away from Chanyeol’s hungry ones.

“Lube?” Chanyeol asked.

“Vaseline. My room.”

“Condoms?”

Baekhyun shook his head.

Chanyeol stilled in his ministrations, “That be a problem?”

“Was it a problem last time?”

Chanyeol buried his head against Baekhyun’s neck, pulling his fingers away. He helped Baekhyun up on his feet and they tiptoed to Baekhyun’s bedroom.

“Ugh.” Chanyeol made a face, “Smells like cigarettes in here.”

Baekhyun slapped Chanyeol’s bum in retaliation. He went and crouched on the bed on all fours, wanting the boy to prep him up and take him doggie style. He waited in anticipation as Chanyeol placed his knees on either Baekhyun’s thighs, the huge dick brushing against his butt. But instead of assaulting Baekhyun’s ass, Chanyeol bent and kissed him all over instead. He kissed all along the backbone, the shoulder blades, Baekhyun’s nape, his arms, his hair.

“Baekhyun, look at me.” he begged. His voice had turned hoarse. When Baekhyun turned sideways, Chanyeol claimed his mouth lovingly, adoringly, hungrily. Their kisses tasted like grapes. As their tongues lapped each other up, Chanyeol’s right hand roved over the naked bum. He broke the kiss to dip his fingers on the small jar of petroleum jelly, then claimed those lips again to distract Baekhyun.

The fingers slid in easily, one after the other, stretching Baekhyun’s walls wide.

Baekhyun couldn’t help making involuntary noises. “Chanyeol, please.”

Chanyeol took him doggie style, his hands roaming over Baekhyun’s back, sometimes tugging at the long, red hair.

“ _Fuck.”_ Baekhyun whispered, “You're too big for me.”

Chanyeol slid in and out of the hole, his pelvis slapping into Baekhyun’s ass. “You’re so tight. _So hot. Babe._ ”

“Aaaaah...aaaaah.” Baekhyun grabbed his own leaking cock with one hand.

Chanyeol reached out for it and enveloped it in his hands. “So warm. _My babe so warm. So warm. So delightful.”_

Slowly, the speed of Chanyeol’s thrusts increased, and with it, Baekhyun’s moans. “Don't pull out.” Baekhyun ordered.

Chanyeol’s murmurs in Baekhyun’s ears were a series of gibberish now.  “I’m close.” he whispered urgently, pushing even further inside.

Baekhyun cried out at the deluge of sensations coursing through his consciousness and at the feeling of fullness inside him. Chanyeol could only manage a few more thrusts before uttering a throaty groan and going limp on top of Baekhyun. He was spent. He had come inside Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pulled out of Baekhyun once his spasms had subsided. He helped Baekhyun shift on the bed so that the red head could lie on his back now. He spread the lovely legs apart and crawled inside them.

Baekhyun closed his eyes when Chanyeol took him inside his mouth. He couldn't help bucking his hips. Chanyeol had to pin Baekhyun’s hips down with his hands to avoid the male from thrusting inside the mouth.

Baekhyun came to fruition with a sigh, emptying his seed inside Chanyeol’s mouth. It was too dark to gauge Chanyeol’s expression. When he regained some semblance of sanity, he pulled Chanyeol close to him and hugged him to sleep, arms and legs thrown all over the midfielder.

Chanyeol did not try to escape. Chanyeol stayed inside Baekhyun clutches willingly, producing body heat enough for both of them.

On the morning though, Baekhyun woke up to find a cold bed. His heart clenched at first, but then he noticed the note.

 

_You sleep like an octopus - PCY_

 

Baekhyun smiled and stretched like the octopus he was. He wondered very much if octopuses could one day be boyfriends too.

Whereas their first time had nagged Baekhyun to no end, this second time with Chanyeol energised him. He felt at peace with himself. He could even begin to like this - this friends with benefits thing!

Except, world peace is not possible with people like Luhan around. Luhan and he were sucking ice lollies in the peak summer, walking home from the university. An entire week had passed since Chanyeol made them dinner. They had met each other countless of times since then, around the campus, in Sehun’s _pojangmacha._

They hadn't made out though.

 

“Which is a good thing.” Luhan opined, making sucky noises on his lemon flavored ice lolly. “He dated a total of four persons last year alone. These were not one off dates, mind you. He actually _dated_ them, taking them out to movies, buying them flowers and gifts. But why aren't you guys dating then? Why hasn't he brought up the topic? Ever wondered? Maybe he's just not that into you."

That did it. Those horrible words from horrible Luhan’s mouth. Baekhyun allowed his mango flavored ice lolly to melt away.

Luhan had the sense of a cockroach. He didn’t feel the shift in Baekhyun’s mood. “Honestly speaking, you're not the type of person people would want to date, I suppose.” Luhan continued. “I mean - look at Kasper. He’s always hyping up the football squad, knows the fun places, he’s basically a fun person. Now that is a person I’d like to be around all the time. I wouldn't want to be around _you_ for more than two hours at a stretch. You are no fun. You don't even let others have any fun. You're cranky half the time. Chauvinistic. You're all about your boring Elvis Presley and old movies and -”

Baekhyun was this close to slapping his friend. Luhan changed track once he saw Baekhyun’s murderous expression. “I suppose you are good looking and all. No one can say you're not good looking. _I mean you're hot!_ But good looks only get you laid. Good personalities get you into relationships.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “You're filled to the brim with bullshit.”

The uni football team went to play their first away game of the season to Seoul soon after, taking three of Baekhyun’s companions away from Wonju. The red head found himself whiling most of his time with Kyungsoo, reading and eating dinner in the quiet boy’s company.

 

“Would you date me Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun asked one evening as they sat shredding cabbages together.

Kyungsoo looked as if he wanted to call the police.

Baekhyun laughed when he realised that Kyungsoo had misunderstood him, “I was asking a rhetorical question, Soo. Like, ‘would anyone date me’ kinda question.”

Kyungsoo laughed along with Baekhyun good naturedly, “Hmmm...why not! What’s wrong with you?”

“That's what I’m asking. There's nothing wrong with me, right?”

“Not at all.” Kyungsoo frowned, “Is it Luhan? Did he say something stupid again?”

“He said I am someone who merely looks good. That I don't have what it takes for people to - ouch.”

Kyungsoo flicked his forehead.

“You should've stopped listening to him the day he got drunk at his own party and peed his pants.”

Baekhyun brightened up. He suddenly realised why he liked keeping Kyungsoo close. “I suppose you're right.”

That was the end of the discussion on the topic.

 

Their team won the away match. They were returning jubilant after thrashing the other side 3-0. Luhan had scored a hattrick apparently, and the idiot would not stop boasting.

Baekhyun waited for them at the bus stop. It was dark. It was late. He climbed out of his car when he sighted the football team alighting from the bus.

He had been anticipating this moment since morning. His heart was gently ringing in his head, reminding that he’d set eyes on a tall, handsome boy within minutes.

Jongin had his earphones on and Luhan was speaking on his phone. Both of them started heading towards the car when they saw Baekhyun. There was Chanyeol too, helping Kasper with his luggage, engaged in a good natured banter. He hadn’t spotted Baekhyun yet.

And now Baekhyun’s heart was throbbing painfully.

Chanyeol disengaged himself from Kasper the minute he saw Baekhyun leaning against the hood of his car.

Baekhyun waved. He wore a sardonic smile on his lips. He watched as Chanyeol handed Kasper his luggage and jogged up to where Baekhyun stood. “Come with us.” Baekhyun offered.

Chanyeol was smiling. Chanyeol was also shaking his head. “We've called a cab. We're all heading to the dorm anyway. There's a celebratory party and all. Wouldn't like to give you the extra trouble.”

Baekhyun let his eyes scan the other’s face. “Congrats on the win.”

“It was Luhan and his magic.”

Baekhyun snorted. “I see. Had fun in Seoul?”

“Too much. I’m sure Jongin will fill you in.”

Kasper and his other teammates called out to Chanyeol. It seemed their cab had arrived.

Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol walked away. He had prepared dinner for four.

 

It was towards the end of summer that the sun shined on Jongin. Oh Sehun finally agreed to go out on a date with Jongin. They went out for a movie. When Jongin returned after dropping his date home, he couldn't stop gushing. Apparently it had been the best date of his life.

They had shared a tub of popcorn and a plate of nachos; laughed uproariously as the movie progressed. Jongin had later driven Sehun to the theme park.

Baekhyun was happy for Jongin. He was also a little sad. Jongin spent most of his time on the phone these days. Either Jongin would be busy on the phone or too busy with football practice. The academic year was progressing and so was the course load along with it. So were the football matches.

Jongin burst inside the library late one evening, looking for his flat mate, excited and flustered. The football captain looked gleeful. He was stammering.

“You wouldn't believe what just happened. Sehun is coming for dinner this Sunday.” Jongin grabbed Baekhyun’s hand in his excitement, “Sehun is coming to our place! We may finally - you know, kiss.”

Baekhyun tickled Jongin’s ears. “Hey, that's really good news.”

 

That Sunday brought an unexpected guest to their place though. Chanyeol. He arrived on their doorstep laden with two bags of groceries and fresh vegetables.

Baekhyun had just taken a shower and was drying the strands of his hair with a towel when the boy arrived. His stomach really did a somersault when Chanyeol stepped inside. It was a kind of _déjà vu._

Was Chanyeol going to cook for them again?

Baekhyun watched wordlessly as Chanyeol toed his shoes away and set the groceries aside. He saw fresh onions and lettuce in there. Carrots and peas. Ham. Butter. Cucumber?

But Chanyeol did not look at him. For once, the midfielder was not looking at Baekhyun; his eyes were trained on Jongin instead, somewhat accusingly.

“Sehun is coming for dinner.” Chanyeol stated, “Sehun has a particular diet. His doctor doesn't allow him all kinds of stuff. So I decided to cook dinner instead.”

Baekhyun almost forgot to dry his hair, his towel hanging limply from his head.

“I was going to order cheese pizza and wine -”

“Sehun does not eat cheese. He doesn't drink wine.” Chanyeol voice was a little sharp, a little protective. “You have to be careful about Sehun’s diet, Jongin. You can't be laid-back. Good thing is that I know exactly what suits him.” Chanyeol glanced at his watch. He had not yet spotted Baekhyun in the corner. Or maybe he was not looking for Baekhyun today. “I have two hours time. You’ll help me in the kitchen. I need to rush to the _pojangmacha_ after that.”

Baekhyun was immediately displeased. Chanyeol wasn't going to have dinner with them. He had just hurried over to cook for Sehun. He threw furtive glances at Chanyeol as the boy gave instructions to Jongin.

“Hi.” Chanyeol said when he noticed Baekhyun staring. There was a hint of a smile on the midfielder’s lips.

Baekhyun opened his mouth to say something but then decided against it. He turned away, towelling his hair, looking for his lighter.

He wordlessly smoked as the two men set about clanging pots and pans and shredding vegetables in the kitchen. They didn't ask Baekhyun to join them. They were cutting cucumbers anyway.

Baekhyun frowned. Chanyeol knew he did not like cucumbers. Baekhyun’s heart burned. Chanyeol wasn't cooking dinner for him. By the time the stew was boiling and Chanyeol could trust Jongin alone in the kitchen, Baekhyun’s ashtray had its own story to tell.

The midfielder came and sat next to Baekhyun. He watched silently as the red head blew his worries up in smoke.

Neither of them were in the mood to talk. They sat like that for some time.

Baekhyun thought he should not ruin the evening. Jongin was in really good spirits. He thought he should be happy for his friend and not be moody and difficult.

His mood dipped to a new low when Jongin came to join them and Chanyeol finally spoke up. “Sehun is the most important person to me.” the midfielder said, not looking at anyone in particular. “Jongin _please,_ please be careful with Sehun. He had a word with me before  agreeing to go out with you and I gave him the green signal. I told him you're a genuine guy, a nice guy. That you're not like most others. Do you get what I am trying to say?”

Baekhyun did not get any of it. His brain stopped functioning when Chanyeol said that _Sehun_ was the most important person in his life. He would not look up; this was a conversation between Chanyeol and Jongin anyway.

He sometimes thought that he could be, might be the most important for Chanyeol. Sometimes it did seem like that. But of course he had been wrong. Chanyeol added cucumbers in the stew too. Chanyeol wanted him to die of hunger, maybe. Baekhyun would absolutely not touch any item with cucumber in it.

“I am not looking for any casual affair here Chanyeol. I’m serious about Sehun.”

Jongin had intended to assuage Chanyeol, allay the midfielder’s doubts. He ended up hurting Baekhyun instead.

“I know.” Chanyeol said, “I know “ he sighed.

Jongin straightened, “And now I am going to take a quick shower before I go pick Sehun up.”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun sat in awkward silence after Jongin went off for his bath. The younger of the two caught Baekhyun’s toe between his thumb and index finger. Chanyeol began playing with the pinkish toe.

“Did you perhaps forget that I _hate_ cucumber?” Baekhyun shot at the first opportunity.

“Hmm?” Chanyeol bent lower to get a better look at Baekhyun’s face.

“Nothing.” Baekhyun said dismissively. Inwardly, he fumed.

“I added cucumber only in the salad though.” Chanyeol said lightly, “Separated a portion in a different bowl for you before adding it.”

Chanyeol played with Baekhyun's toe some more. “You thought I was going to poison you? Is that why you aren't meeting my eyes?” The midfielder laughed, miffing Baekhyun further. “Baekhyun-ah, you're such a man-child. So quick to take offence. Look at me.”

Chanyeol shook Baekhyun’s toes.

“Look at me. Baekhyun-ah!”

“What?” Baekhyun pulled his feet away from Chanyeol’s reach.

“Did you know, octopuses have three hearts?”

“What?” Baekhyun frowned. Why was Chanyeol spouting gibberish about octopus all of a sudden! He didn't even like eating octopus that much.

“Well, yeah. An octopus has three hearts. So if he were to give one away, wouldn't be such a bad thing now, would it?”

Baekhyun blinked, trying to fathom what Chanyeol was trying to say. “Are you - do you _flirt_ with me when you say such things?” He couldn't help but blurt.

Chanyeol laughed with all his heart. His fingers found Baekhyun’s toe yet again. He pinched it hard. “Angry Octopus.” he simply said, teasing his senior further. Somehow, he didn't look tired anymore.

He left soon after.

The food was good. Too good.

They helped Sehun sit comfortably around the low dining table, cushions and all. Jongin fussed over the guest until the _pojangmacha_ owner spoke up, voice stern. “I hate it when people are extra aware of my disability. I said I’m fine, didn't I?”

Jongin bit his lip. Baekhyun patted his friend’s shoulder.

Sehun’s eyes travelled to Baekhyun. It was not like they had not interacted earlier, a nod here, a bow there, but right now, being the third wheel was costing Baekhyun his peace of mind. He felt hostility towards the _pojangmacha_ owner, he did. He could not help it. He was a petty, petty person.

Sehun’s frequent glances towards Baekhyun were also making matters difficult. The red head couldn't wait to finish his dinner and scowl away in his room.

“Chanyeol says you don't like cucumber.” Sehun stated out of the blue, watching Baekhyun eat salad from a different, cucumber less bowl.

Baekhyun swallowed so hard he almost choked. “I _hate_ the smell.”

“I love cucumbers.” Sehun said without emotion.

Baekhyun did not retort; he had to be polite to Jongin’s date.

“Chanyeol says you sleep like an octopus.”

Baekhyun’s head snapped upwards. Did Chanyeol tell Sehun _everything!_

Chanyeol never spoke about Sehun, always avoiding talking about his employer.

“Chanyeol talks a lot.” Baekhyun dismissed.

“He goes on and on about you.” Sehun persisted, a tiny smile hidden somewhere in the corner of his lips.

_Was Jongin’s date teasing him?_

Baekhyun ate a spoonful of rice and pretended to be too busy chewing to talk. He did not want to talk about Chanyeol with Sehun of all people. Sehun had stolen his best friend, and Sehun had his favorite person wrapped around his little finger.

Baekhyun reprimanded himself for envying Sehun. When he looked up, he found that Sehun’s eyes were still on him. Those eyes were hooded but the way Sehun's chin was tilted, it was as if some personal theory of his had just been verified.

Baekhyun only paid half his attention to what Jongin and Sehun talked about for the rest of the dinner. His mind was elsewhere. On octopuses and their three hearts.

“Did you know octopuses have three hearts?” Baekhyun butted in all of a sudden.

Jongin and Sehun paused in the midst of their flirtatious banter, “Eh?” Jongin asked. His attention had wholly been focused on Sehun’s tiny smile.

But Sehun seemed to have heard Baekhyun clearly enough. He smiled at Baekhyun in such a conspiratory way that the red head felt he was exposed, nude!

“Yes.” Sehun almost chortled, his eyes turning into small crescents. He was enjoying this, Baekhyun realised. _Enjoying putting me on the spot!_ “The males of the species die soon after mating. It's Game Over for them once they give into sex. Did you know that?” Sehun laughed some more, his eyes fixed on Baekhyun.

Baekhyun wondered what other things Chanyeol shared with Sehun.

The redhead was offended. He didn't even know why he was offended. It seemed everything Sehun would say or do would offend him. How could this bland person be Chanyeol’s favorite!

 

He slept very fitfully that night. Baekhyun took extra care to pin his arms and legs by his side. He would sleep like an octopus no more.

 

Jongin surveyed him as they drove to college the next day. “Would it absolutely kill you to be civil with Sehun?” Jongin’s tone was stern.

“What makes you think I’m not civil with him?”

“Baekhyun, I was right there at dinner yesterday, sitting next to you. You refused to smile. You refused to take part in the conversation. You were downright rude to my special person. What's wrong? Do you not like him, or something? Does this have something to do with him being super close with Chanyeol?”

“No.” Baekhyun glared at the road ahead. “Okay maybe yes.”

“You're being unreasonable.”

“I know. I know. It's just that - he already had Chanyeol. And now he has you too. And I'm left with ...with Luhan!”

Jongin tsked. “I am not going anywhere Baekhyun-ah. I am your flat mate for Christ’s sake. You will never lose me.” He tried putting his arm over Baekhyun’s shoulder but the redhead jerked the arm away.

“Don't coddle me.” Baekhyun scowled.

“Then don't make faces like a baby. If it matters to you that much, I won't bring him home the next time.”

Baekhyun knew he was being unreasonable. “I don't know Nini.” Baekhyun hit the steering wheel lightly and sighed, “I can't help envying Sehun. I am not a very good person, I suppose.”

This time, Jongin forcibly put his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Hey. You're my best friend, alright. Don't be like that. Everybody wants to be you. Ask anyone! You're this cool senior they aspire to be. When I go hit the gym, boys come up and ask if my hot flatmate is single. Boys in the football team want to date you. You know it. Come on.”

“Chanyeol doesn't want to date me. He hasn't asked me out on a date! Luhan was right. Maybe I am too testy for someone to even consider dating me.”

Jongin touched his forehead. “And now you're really being an idiot. Forget Luhan. What does he know? Sana is still going around kissing other guys. Forget him okay? Do you want me to set you up with someone, like a really hot dude? Come on, you just have to say the word. I’ll bring a trail of admirers on our doorstep.”

Baekhyun laughed at Jongin’s words. Jongin indeed would. He went around setting Baekhyun up with friends from class, his gym, the odd acquaintance… finding dates for Baekhyun wasn't at all hard. “Thanks.” Baekhyun said, “I’ll pass.”

“And Chanyeol, Chanyeol should have bent on all fours and thanked the Gods when you slept with him.”

“Forget Chanyeol.” Baekhyun cut in. “Why should he get to be my favorite when I am not his? Hmph!”

Jongin played with Baekhyun’s ear, “Sehun and Chanyeol are close, but they're not- they're not close like that. They don't sleep around. I doubt they're even ex boyfriends like people say there are. They have a different sort of bonding.”

“Whatever. Watch me not sleep around with Chanyeol from now.” Baekhyun said with a new found determination.

 

Baekhyun wrote down some new rules for himself, and followed them to the T this time. He stopped going to Sehun’s _pojangmacha._ He stopped visiting the practice field, he stopped hanging out on campus corridors with Kyungsoo so as not to bump into Chanyeol.

He started jogging in the mornings. He started studying rigorously, he started spending evenings with Kyungsoo. Jongin would head to the _pojangmacha_ every evening to spend time with its owner. Sometimes he would bring back food that Chanyeol packed for Baekhyun.

Sometimes Baekhyun would spot Chanyeol from afar and change his course. Baekhyun thought he was finally becoming capable of resisting Chanyeol.

Of course he was wrong.

When Baekhyun saw Chanyeol and the boys practicing one evening, he just could not resist walking over to them. He was Chanyeol-deprived. He sat on the side, knees hunched to his chest, chin on the knees, and literally worshipped the tall boy with his eyes.

Chanyeol was a sight. Chanyeol was so, so attractive. How could anyone, how could Jennie break up with him? Does this even make any sense?

The evenings were beginning to get cooler; Baekhyun was glad he was wearing a full sleeved shirt. Chanyeol was sweating, his hair was wet. He was the picture of sin.

Luhan spotted him first. “Baekhyunnie! How nice of you to come see me play. Did you see my header?”

No, Baekhyun hadn't noticed Luhan’s header. He had been intent on the wicked form of the tall midfielder.

Chanyeol whipped around as soon as he heard Baekhyun’s name. They hadn't bumped into each other for days now. College life was busy in its own ways.

Baekhyun couldn't bring himself to smile when their eyes met. All these days, he had been waiting for Chanyeol to turn up at their doorstep. And all Chanyeol did was send food for him. He didn't need food. He wanted to have sex with the midfielder again. He wanted to be kissed and held and called an octopus. He was jealous of the fact that Sehun stayed back at nights nowadays. Sehun even stayed back for Jongin’s pancakes. Breakfast. He wanted to have breakfast with Chanyeol. He wanted all too many things and he could not even name some of those things. But he was unwilling to _ask_ for them.

Baekhyun lifted his chin up, adamant, at the surprised Chanyeol. He stood up, dusted the dirt off his bum, and walked away from the grounds as proud as a peacock. He knew Chanyeol’s eyes would follow him until he was out of sight.

Luhan watched his friend turn around and leave  without a word. Such a shame, he thought. His best ever header too! The new player who had been recruited in their team, another Chinese exchange student, Zhang Yixing walked up to him and asked in perfect Mandarin, “Is he your friend?”

Luhan did not think much about Yixing’s curiosity. “My best friend.” The forward may also have puffed his chest because he was proud of Baekhyun. Anyone would be. Good looks. Hot ass. Honey thighs. Baekhyun was the total package in the looks department.

“Do you mind introducing him to me?” Yixing asked, now sporting a sheepish grin.

Luhan’s eyebrows rose, his pouty lips forming a small O. “Nah. You don't want that.” he chuckled. Yixing was too nice. “He’ll eat you alive. You're too nice. Baekhyun is wicked.”

Luhan felt Chanyeol’s eyes on him the moment he uttered Baekhyun’s name. Ah well! Chanyeol was too nice for Baekhyun too.

“Baekhyun?” Yixing asked, “Baekhyun is a lovely name.” The Chinese student couldn't stop grinning.

Luhan inwardly grimaced when he realised that Yixing might have fallen for his friend just like that, under sixty seconds. “Baekhyun is indeed a lovely name. But Baekhyun is not very lovely himself. Forget about him. He’ll make you cry tears of frustration.”

“But-” Yixing was starting to argue.

Luhan patted Yixing’s dimpled cheeks, “The sooner you forget Baekhyun the better.” The boy walked away, dejected, but Jongin and Chanyeol soon crowded around the forward.

“Why were you two speaking in Mandarin and taking Baekhyun’s name?” Jongin asked  suspiciously. “Were you trying to set them up?”

Luhan took an angry breath, “Hey! Do I look stupid to you? And what if I was trying to set him up with a nice boy like Yixing? Do I have to take your permission?”

“Were you setting them up?” Chanyeol it seemed, could not rein in his curiosity. He also looked a little winded.

“No, I wasn't.” Luhan replied airily, “Yixing wanted me to introduce him to Baekhyun.” Luhan giggled like a toddler, “But I told Yixing that he won't be able to handle our Baekhyunnie. I said Baekhyun would eat him alive.”

“Wow.” Jongin’s hands were on his hips, “And you call yourself Baekhyun’s best friend.”

Luhan sputtered. “I am. It's not like I haven't told this to Baekhyun. Baekhyun knows he’s not boyfriend material, I told him so. He’s just too..” Luhan scrunched his neck, looking for the word, “colourless and intimidating and uptight. He can't make people laugh. He has no sense of humour. Why would anyone want to be with him for the long term? I think Baekhyun agreed with me. It's not like I don't have a point.”

Luhan pouted because Jongin was blinking at him furiously. Chanyeol, meanwhile, wore an ashen expression.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Luhan took a step back. Jongin just wordlessly tackled him to the ground.

 

Chanyeol left to find Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun was leaning against his car in the parking lot, hands in the pockets of his jeans, chewing at his cigarette stub when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Odd that someone should creep up on him like that. He must have been really distracted.

To say that he was surprised would be an understatement. He hadn’t expected Chanyeol to come up to him like this, to find him here of all places. What did this boy want now? He had already lost his peace  of mind to this boy.

“Do you want the car keys?” he asked, mumbling the words because of the stub trapped between his lips.

Chanyeol shook his head.

“How did you find me?”

“You weren't in the library. You weren't in the cafeteria. You weren't with Kyungsoo. So I figured you must be here. I know you sometimes lurk in the car park.”

Chanyeol slowly pulled the stick out of the redhead's mouth. “I thought you were going to let go of this habit?” The air was a little chilly today.

“I will.”

“When?”

“Soon.”

They stared at each other. It felt like a match of sorts.

“You want to change me.” Baekhyun observed, displeasure colouring his voice.

Chanyeol’s eyebrows rose. “I-no. Baekhyun, you are perfect to- perfect this way. I wouldn't change a damn thing about you.” Chanyeol never raised his voice at Baekhyun. He did not raise it now. But his eyes were smouldering with unshed words. “But I like having you around. And I think I have watched way too many documentaries on the ill effects of smoking to not care. It's not you. It's your bad habit. You're your laughter, you're your frowns, angry scowls, you're this lovely pink mouth and large ears and -” Chanyeol chuckled, “you’re lovely fingers and pink toes and you're your stubborn nature and quiet ways. You don't have to change for anyone, least of all for me. I like you best this way. I think you're one of the best people that I have met. But I hate the smell of cigarettes! So don't ever say again that I want to change you.”

“What’ll you do in return if I gave up smoking?” Baekhyun crossed his arms. _Will I suddenly become your favourite person in the world?_

“Anything.” Chanyeol shrugged, looking determined.

“Will you tell me about you and Sehun?” Baekhyun challenged.

Chanyeol stared. He had obviously not expected this sort of a challenge. “What do you want to know about Sehun?” He asked slowly, his eyes boring into Baekhyun’s.

“Everything.” Baekhyun replied, a little despondent. The matter had been gnawing away at his mind, seeping into everyday things and making even the ordinary task of breathing difficult. Best clear the air, he thought. He needed answers. He felt Chanyeol owed them to him.

Chanyeol frowned. Then his face cleared. “Alright.” he said. “Ask away.”

Baekhyun disengaged himself from his car’s side and walked to the driver’s seat. “Get in.”

Chanyeol wordlessly sat on the front seat. He turned to look at Baekhyun but the redhead was intent on the road ahead.

They did not talk until the car had sped well and away from the uni grounds. Finally, Baekhyun stopped tapping his fingers on the steering wheel and turned to face the boy, “So, how long have you two known each other?” _What does he mean to you? Did you two date? Why is he the most important person to you?_

Chanyeol turned off the car radio, abruptly cutting off some slow jam that was playing. “That's a really long story.”

Baekhyun kept his eyes fixed on the road, “We have all the time.”

Chanyeol dipped his head in assent. “I guess I should start at the beginning. It won't be what you're expecting to hear, I suppose, but it's quite a story. That said, what I am about to tell you, I would really appreciate if you wait until Sehun tells some of this stuff to Jongin himself.”

Baekhyun's curiosity was really piqued now.

“You’ve heard of Viva Polo chain of eateries, haven't you?”

Baekhyun’s family lived in Seoul. He had spent a large part of his youth ordering home delivery from the Italian restaurant. “Who hasn’t?” he said, wondering where this was going.

Chanyeol rubbed his eyes with the back of his palm. “My parents own Viva Polo, actually.”

Baekhyun cast him a slow, sideways glance, “And you're telling this to me now? Bloody rich guy! What are you even doing in Wonju, waiting tables at Sehun’s _pojangmacha!_ ”

“How does it matter?” Chanyeol said, “I chose to go to college here.”

“Do you even _need_ to work part time? Had a fall out with the parents? Parents cut you off? Parents hate that you're bisexual?” Baekhyun was wilding out on the theories.

Chanyeol leaned back on his seat and gave a cry of anguish. “Stop it. Just listen, okay?”

“My father travels a lot. He-he visits other towns and checks out sites for expansion. On one such visit to Wonju - argh! I don't believe I am telling you this. Sehun will kill me. He made me swear I won't tell anyone.”

“On one such visit-?” Baekhyun prompted.

Chanyeol sat back up, “On one such visit, many years ago, my father started an affair with Sehun’s mum.”

Baekhyun had not been expecting this. He didn't say anything; he didn't react.

“Sehun’s mum was beautiful. You've seen Hun? She was the exact female replica. A beauty. My father fell for her really hard. It was a short lived affair though. My father kind of stopped coming down to visit her when Sehun was born.”

Baekhyun was sucking at his lower lip now, avoiding Chanyeol’s eyes.

“I guess my father didn't want to burden himself with a handicapped offspring.” Chanyeol remarked, his tone laced with bitterness. “He did the bare minimum thankfully. He kept sending cheques for Sehun’s treatment, education..I don't really know when my mum learnt of father’s other child. I can't say how long they hid the fact from me and my sister. I guess my mother forgave him..he’s not a bad husband. I guess he was just a bad father to Sehun.”

“But as soon as I learnt, I took the bus to Wonju with my sister. I became incredibly fond of my half brother, _brother,_ as soon as I laid eyes on him. We’ve had very different lifestyles and lived very different lives up until then. But I never saw him as someone on a wheelchair, Baekhyun-ah, I saw him for the strong person he is. His mother used to run the _pojangmacha.”_

“She’s not there anymore?”

“She died. Couple of years back. Sehun has been running the stall single handedly ever since. I don't blame my father anymore for running away from his responsibilities. I guess I’ve forgiven him as well. But me and my sister weren't going to run away from Sehun. He's our little brother. My sister was here before me, she worked in the _pojangmacha_ and she got her degree from Yonsei as well. When she left, it was my turn.”

They reached Baekhyun’s apartment. The redhead turned the engine off but made no move to exit the car.

“Most of the times I borrowed your car, Baekhyun-ah, it was to take him to the doctor’s. Hun is my first priority, just like it should be.” Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun squarely in the eye, searchingly, “His comfort, his well being comes first and foremost. I haven't gotten into any serious relationships at Yonsei because I wanted Sehun to be my first priority. I never wanted to lose sight of that. He tries to appear all strong and independent, but he needs someone to look after him. You know how relieved I am that someone such as Jongin came into his life?”

“Nini is the best.” Baekhyun agreed, “He’ll take care of Sehun, don't worry.”

Chanyeol's eyes travelled to Baekhyun’s lips. They lingered there. For a second, the redhead thought Chanyeol would bend forward and kiss him. He waited. But the midfielder made no such move.

“You're the best too. Which is why I don't want to change anything about you. I wouldn't dare.You're you. You're precious as you are. You don't have to act differently, you don't have to change. Baekhyun-ah, look at me. In life, you’ll meet many Luhans, you’ll meet many Chanyeols, but it's rare to find a person such as you.”

Baekhyun really wanted Chanyeol to kiss him then.

But Chanyeol reached for the door, “I’ll walk to the _pojangmacha._ Don't cook. Will send some chicken along with Jongin later.”

Baekhyun made a grab for Chanyeol’s t shirt. He didn't want the midfielder to leave without a kiss. Chanyeol chuckled as he freed himself from Baekhyun’s grasp. “Should we go for a movie this weekend?”

“Huh?”

“Movie? This weekend?” Chanyeol repeated.

Baekhyun nodded at the unexpected offer. Even minutes after Chanyeol walked off, Baekhyun remained strapped to his seat. His heartbeat sounded like the tempest in his ears. Chanyeol had confided a very well kept secret to him that night. Baekhyun doubted whether Chanyeol had told anyone else that he and Sehun were half-brothers. The rumours about them being exes wouldn't have flourished otherwise.

 

In the days leading up to their movie deal, (Baekhyun was still not calling it a date; he didn't want to jinx it) the redhead went around with a skip in his step. So what if there was a load of coursework to catch up on, so what if Luhan stole his favorite pair of jeans, so what if his car developed a snag right in the middle of the street one day, so what if Jongin spent most of his free time in the phone with Sehun these days, so what if the heavens were to fall on him, he was going to the movies with Chanyeol, and he was happy.

Just the two of them.

Baekhyun was beside himself with wonder. There is a dreamlike quality about dreams coming true. You begin questioning reality.

He visited the salon one day to retouch his red highlights. Even Luhan’s thieving ways could not dampen his spirits.

On D Day, Baekhyun spritzed himself with his signature cologne, got into his brand new clothes and gave the widest grin to his flatmate.

“It's a date.” Jongin stated as he folded his arms across his chest and surveyed his roomie from head to toe.

“It's just a movie, Nini.” Baekhyun tried to downplay the occasion. But he was chewing on his nails.

A fond expression flit through Jongin’s face at the redhead’s nervousness. The football captain grabbed the sides of Baekhyun’s head with both hands, “You’re doing amazing, sweetie.” he teased.

“Get off.” Baekhyun said in a coaxing way, “You’re spoiling my hair do.”

Jongin clutched his heart, “Why do I feel like my kid is all grown up? It feels like I am seeing you off to your prom night.”

Baekhyun’s knee hit Jongin’s bum. He smiled to himself as he slipped his feet into the black slip ons.

The movie they had decided on was a rom-com. Baekhyun picked Chanyeol up from his dorm and together they drove to the cineplex. It was a weekend. It was crowded, but several heads turned wherever they went. They were eye catching, these two - Baekhyun in a blue shirt with pineapple patterns over it, and Chanyeol in his usual black tracksuit.

The midfielder had his arm casually thrown over Baekhyun’s shoulder. People parted ways for them. They looked curiously at Baekhyun, at his long hair and extreme red shade of hair colour. Baekhyun turned his nose up at them, supremely smug in the knowledge that he was with a very good looking guy. And maybe it was a date. Maybe they would get into a relationship soon. Baekhyun caught ahold of his daydreams and reprimanded himself silently.

But he was too whipped to care. Chanyeol’s lanky figure by his side and the warmth radiating off the midfielder’s body was a heady, heady experience. Baekhyun was skipping. Baekhyun was floating.

Baekhyun usually went for whatever his heart desired. He could study with a one track mind because he wanted those top grades, he could argue with his father and make him see reason that he wanted to study Political Science and not Veterinary Sciences, he could stare down Jongin and Luhan to do things his way - Baekhyun had supreme confidence in his industriousness and abilities. However, never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought that the person he terribly admired would one day ask him out, or sleep with him. Or think of him as being more than a friend.

The air smelled of the rain that had lashed those parts in the late afternoon. There was something about rain - it heightened feelings. Baekhyun’s admiration for the midfielder was bursting to come out through his expressions, touches, smiles. Rain also amplified longing, Baekhyun was beginning to learn.

Chanyeol took charge of conversation that evening. He regaled Baekhyun with Luhan’s latest antics on the field as they waited in line to buy popcorn and coke.

Baekhyun realised that he had been worrying for naught, worrying if he would be able to keep Chanyeol occupied with interesting conversation. Chanyeol seemed to be content with Baekhyun just listening to him; the midfielder started talking about his best friend Jongdae when he ran out of Luhan anecdotes.

Jongdae was the mystery guy for Baekhyun. He knew Chanyeol and Jongdae shared rooms at the dorm, but he did not know much else. He knew what Jongdae looked like, had spotted them around campus quite a few times, but apart from what Jongdae looked like, Baekhyun knew little else.

“He is the best bro.” Chanyeol said, plunging his hand into his cavernous pocket to draw his wallet out. For some reason, he wouldn't let Baekhyun pay. He hadn't let Baekhyun pay for the movie tickets either.

Chanyeol handed the cashier his card, “If you ever get into a pickle, you know Jongdae will be always there for you. He is Mr Dependable. Mr Cool. Ice Ice Baby.”

Baekhyun gave a fake laugh but bristled underneath. He realised that he didn't like hearing praises of other people from Chanyeol’s mouth. That plush mouth belonged to him, Baekhyun thought to himself. That mouth should only utter his praises, smile at him, wrap itself around his cock..

Chanyeol looked over at him, “You’ll like him.” the tall guy said innocently, “I’ll bring him over to your place sometime. He’s not into sports and such. Jongdae’s a musical fellow, plays the piano and all.”

Baekhyun wasn't very sure whether he would get along with this Jongdae person. Maybe Jongdae would be the new person he will envy from now on. How could Chanyeol call someone else Mr Dependable? Baekhyun wanted Chanyeol to depend on him and him alone. He had always been there for Chanyeol, how can Chanyeol now take Jongdae’s name as dependable.

Thankfully, ever since Baekhyun learnt that Sehun was Chanyeol’s half brother, the red head began to see Jongin’s crush in a new light.

Baekhyun had even gone out of his way to make Sehun comfortable whenever the latter came to their place for night stays. Sehun just smiled at Baekhyun mysteriously. 

The air conditioning inside the movie auditorium was turned to full blast, and Baekhyun shivered. Chanyeol sensed his discomfort and drew him closer by tugging at his elbow. Chanyeol had also been smiling to himself all evening. Baekhyun decided that he did not mind that secretive smile.

Baekhyun did something very out of character then. He rested his head against Chanyeol’s wide shoulders.

Baekhyun told himself that it was really cold and he had to lean against the midfielder for warmth. As the movie progressed, Chanyeol took the liberty of draping his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder, drawing him even closer.

Baekhyun rubbed his cheek against Chanyeol’s bicep. He sighed. He could get used to this. Was it a date, he wondered. Had to be, he felt. They were on a date! Chanyeol had asked him out on a date! The realisation scared him a wee bit. But Chanyeol’s fingers were drawing pattern on his shoulders, so he relaxed.

From time to time, Chanyeol would peer into his face to gauge his reaction to some witty one liners in the movie. Baekhyun latched on further to Chanyeol. He really was an octopus. Chanyeol smelled nice, like sunshine, flowers and sleep.

He did not want the movie to end; he was smushed and cosily tangled inside Chanyeol’s arm like that.

When the credits rolled and the lights were turned on, Chanyeol turned sideways to look at him, a huge grin beginning to spread on that handsome face. “Was it good?”

Baekhyun scrunched his nose and stretched lazily, “Good.” he said, hiding the yawn behind

the back of his palm.

Chanyeol helped Baekhyun to his feet. “Should we go look at the dinner options?”

Baekhyun was hungry as well. They drove to Wonju’s modest downtown and found a place which served the best marinated barbecued pork ribs. They washed down the sweet and spicy pork ribs with premium lager beer.

Chanyeol took charge of ordering the food and beer, he also assured Baekhyun that he would take care of the bill. Chanyeol especially asked the waitress to not put cucumbers in any of the side dishes. He also ensured they were seated at a warm corner of the restaurant. Chanyeol was the sort of person who automatically fit in the role of a caregiver; or maybe it was long days of practice with Sehun, or maybe, maybe Chanyeol cared a little about Baekhyun too.

Chanyeol played footsie with Baekhyun under the table. Baekhyun was content, he was happy. When he had two pints of beer inside his system, Baekhyun was giddy as well. Chanyeol laughed hard at whatever Baekhyun said.

Baekhyun thought that the midfielder’s eyes constituted half his charm.

Baekhyun thought he had never had so much fun on any date.

Baekhyun again wondered if it was a date. Most probably not. Or maybe it was. Maybe it wasn't. Such dilemma! He wished he was old and way past the age of dating. These sort of things gave him unnecessary flutters. How are these kind of flutters healthy for the heart?

Chanyeol wrapped the meat inside the lettuce and fed the redhead. Baekhyun in turn scolded the male for putting raw garlic in his wrap.

To anyone observing them, they were two people very much into each other. They had eyes only for each other that night; a brawl may break out right beside them but they wouldn't know. They were so engrossed in each other.

But when Baekhyun pulled his car in front of his place, Chanyeol hurried out of Desire and poked his head inside the car window. “I’ll walk to the dorm. Thank you for a wonderful evening Baekhyun-ah.”

Baekhyun was all kinds of puzzled. He opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish; he had assumed that Chanyeol would accompany him to his bedroom and they would have a steamy sack session. After the date they just had, a wondrous tumble on the sheets made the most sense. It made the only sense in the world.

It was at the tip of his tongue, to ask Chanyeol to stay. But that one word would not come out. So he struggled with his seatbelt instead.

“Are you sure you don't want me to drop you to your dorm?” Baekhyun’s voice came out as a strangled whisper.

Chanyeol clicked his tongue. “Hey.” he said, extending his hand and poking Baekhyun’s button like nose, “We could do something fun next weekend as well.”

He waited for Baekhyun to say something but the redhead only managed to pry open his seatbelt, the slim fingers slightly shaking.

“We could go to this karaoke place Jongdae and I go to.” Chanyeol suggested.

Baekhyun’s palms were turning sweaty. He was not a _noraebang_ person; he could sing his heart out in competition with Elvis Presley every day, but that was within the confines of his own home.

Chanyeol waited for Baekhyun to say either yes or no. Baekhyun gave in, especially because the midfielder looked so hopeful, and also because he had so much fun at the movie that night.

Baekhyun shrugged, “I guess.”

Chanyeol couldn't hide his cheer at Baekhyun’s words. “Baekhyun-ah, you’ll have so much fun. You just wait.”

Baekhyun laughed. True. He couldn't wait. He wondered why Chanyeol did not spend the night with him though. Guess he would have to get lucky the next time.

 

The week passed by in a blur of lectures and  assignments. It was a busy time for students. Summer was slowly giving way to autumn and trees were beginning to sport a different hue.

 

Baekhyun surfed through an online store and ordered three different sweatshirts for himself. After some consideration, he ordered a fourth sweatshirt, for Luhan. He also threw in a dozen socks in the mix. The forward was sure to mooch one of his sweatshirts and socks. It wasn't anything new; it was common knowledge that Luhan stole Baekhyun’s best clothes. So Baekhyun surmised that it was better to be prepared in advance.

 

On Tuesday, Chanyeol sent Jongin home with a bunch of peonies - the last of the summer blooms - along with a box of _jjajjangmyeon_ for Baekhyun.

 

On Wednesday, Chanyeol sent a single bar of orange flavored dark chocolate for Baekhyun.

 

“Is he trying to woo you the old fashioned way? Flowers, chocolates, movies?” Jongin asked in a low voice as he sat watching Baekhyun eat the spicy noodles. The redhead had given up smoking in favour of eating chocolates. Baekhyun explained this to Jongin. Jongin declared that he would never understand how chocolate could substitute cigarettes.

Chanyeol always gave Baekhyun the biggest grin whenever they crossed paths at campus. Baekhyun did not know what to do with the tiny little army men dancing inside his heart.

On Thursday, Luhan came to collect his new sweatshirt and share of socks. He selected the cute ones for himself and left the boring ones for Baekhyun. The redhead didn't care; he did not like hoarding stuff and he hardly got attached to material things anyway.

“So, Chanyeol’s taking you to a karaoke place, huh? _After_ he took you to the movies? You guys going steady?” Luhan loved to pry and poke.

“I don't know.” Baekhyun hated saying it, but he really didn't know. “Everyone goes to _noraebangs._ What's so special about it?” Baekhyun tried to make light of his misery. Chanyeol hadn't especially gone out of his way to call Baekhyun, or talk to him, or spend time with him after their movie outing.

“Relax, kiddo. We have all been there. Not knowing, uncertain. Things mostly work out from here on, so I guess you should be fine. Chanyeol asked you out twice now so I suppose he may even like your company. Horrors of horrors! He might be the only exception so you better latch on to him.” Luhan was grinning like a Cheshire cat and Baekhyun did not know if he was teasing or being serious.

Baekhyun pretended to be engrossed in his book, but none of these tactics worked on Luhan.

“I thought he’s only interested in hooking up with you. Why’s he taking you out like this?”

“How do I know?” Baekhyun bristled.

“What don't you ask him?” Luhan pressed.

“I can't ask him.”

The forward collected his new stuff and hugged them close to his chest. “Byun Baekhyun, you've really become Chanyeol’s rebound. Now let me give you a piece of advice you yourself took the liberty to give me last year.”

Baekhyun wanted to plug his ears but he guessed he shall have to digest whatever the hell Luhan was going to say.

“ ‘Being a rebound means being second best. Do you really want to be someone’s second best?’ Your words, not mine Baekhyunnie. Or maybe you're just friends with benefits? Well, that's even worse according to you, isn't it?”

 

It was late afternoon. Jongin had brought Sehun to the modern art museum. Rather than pushing their way through the cavernous halls of the museum and admiring the art pieces on display, the couple decided to move around the outdoors and enjoy the tranquil mountain backdrop. The Museum boasted of a lovely park, and that was where Jongin led Sehun to.

They became quite close within a short span of time. Sehun, despite his tough exterior, was actually a needy person at heart. Sitting under the trees, enjoying the lovely view, Sehun told Jongin about his story, about Chanyeol and he being half-brothers, and also how he was irrevocably falling for the football captain.

Jongin clasped the lovely hands in his, and made promises to not break Sehun’s heart. They stayed like that for some time, hand in hand, quiet.

“Luhan has been banished from our place.” Jongin said out of the blue in order to lighten the prevalent atmosphere.

“Again?” Sehun asked, beginning to smile, “What did he do this time?”

“He called Baekhyun Chanyeol’s rebound, the second best. Luhan escaped with his new clothes with just a kick to his bum. I think Baekhyun went easy on him. Baekhyun’s getting soft lately.” Jongin’s face had mirth written all over it.

Sehun did not speak up immediately. “Rebound?” he asked slowly after some time.

“You know? Rebound. When a person gets dumped by someone and they try to get over it by getting together with another person close on the heels of break up.”

“I know what a rebound means.” Sehun rolled his eyes, “But who dumped Chanyeol?”

“Jennie.” Jongin said, with a shrug of his shoulder as if it should have been obvious to Sehun.

Sehun’s eyes went wide. He pursed his mouth, looking displeased all of a sudden. Jongin suddenly realised that Sehun and Baekhyun shared many similarities. They always measured their words before speaking.

“Jennie did not dump my brother.” Sehun said eventually. “Chanyeol asked her to let go.”

Which did not make sense to Jongin at all. “Are you sure?”

“Of course I am. You know how they broke up at Valentine’s Day the last time? Chanyeol was the one who called it off even then.”

Jongin’s confusion was written all over his face.

“But how is that even possible? He arrived at our place straight after the break up with Jennie! He was devastated! He even interrupted Baekhyun’s date with -” Something clicked inside the football captain’s head, “Oh my fucking God! Are you saying what I think you are saying?”

Sehun nodded, mouth set in a grim line.

“Does Chanyeol _like_ Baekhyun? Like _like like?_ ”

“Why don't you ask Chanyeol himself. Or better yet, why don't you wait until Chanyeol himself does something about this whole Baekhyun mess he created in the first place?”

Jongin got to his feet, enraged all of a sudden. “If he likes Baekhyun, why doesn't he just come out and say it?”

“He’s been trying to.”

“I think I might break your half brother’s skull.”

Sehun plucked at Jongin’s sleeve, “You will do no such thing. Just please wait for Chanyeol to man up. He says being around Baekhyun makes him all kinds of nervous. He was literally shaking the morning after - you know?” Sehun’s eyes turned to small crescents.

“ _I still can't believe this!”_

 

 

Baekhyun had trouble deciding what to wear to the _noraebang_. Jongin was being very cryptic and offering no help at all.

“I don’t have anything to wear! Luhan took all my good stuff away.” Baekhyun complained and stood in the middle of the living room, displaying his outfit to his flatmate.

He had chosen a simple pair of denims and a black tee _._

“Is Chanyeol coming here to get you?” Jongin asked, not quite meeting Baekhyun’s eyes.

“He said he’ll meet me in front of the _noraebang._ Why?”

Jongin looked like he was hesitating, “Ask him to give me a call when you meet him. I have some ... football stuff to discuss.”

Baekhyun adjusted the cross that was dangling by a silver chain from his neck. “Why would I want to jeopardize my date? I am telling him no such thing.”

Much to Baekhyun’s later dismay, it turned out that Chanyeol did not exactly have a date in mind for that evening. He brought along a host of friends, for one. Okay, maybe not a host, but even four extra persons seemed like a crowd to Baekhyun. He recognised Jongdae right away.

Chanyeol stood right next to Jongdae, towering over his friends. An indulgent smile broke across his face when he spotted Baekhyun walking up to them. Chanyeol immediately grabbed Baekhyun’s elbow and set about introducing him to his friends. Baekhyun was so intent on putting on his fake smile that he missed most of the names.

This was not what he had signed up for! He did not suffer from social anxiety but he was not up for goofery with Chanyeol's friends either.

Meanwhile, Chanyeol seemed to be unaware of Baekhyun’s growing discomfort. Jongdae was cleverer. He whispered in the ears of Chanyeol’s friends and they stopped crowding Baekhyun immediately after. Jongdae also passed Baekhyun the biggest grin he had seen on anyone’s face yet.

Baekhyun automatically relaxed.

As they crowded inside the closed confines of the private room, Chanyeol came and sat beside Baekhyun on the couch, almost too close. Baekhyun turned to the midfielder, trying to express his silent displeasure at being tricked into hanging out with Chanyeol’s friends.

Chanyeol shook his head slightly, aware of Baekhyun’s disappointment. He took Baekhyun’s hand in his and leaned in to whisper. “My friends were pestering me daily. They wanted to meet you. Come on now, please smile.”

Baekhyun realised he couldn't stay mad at Chanyeol, not when the midfielder scooted closer to him like this, not when he worshipped Baekhyun with his eyes like this.

“Who wants to go first?” Jongdae asked in a high pitched voice, already excited even without a drop of alcohol in his system yet. He offered the mic to Baekhyun but the redhead shook his head vehemently. Jongdae smiled in understanding and gave away the mic to the one they called Junmyeon instead.

“Junmyeon and Jongdae are dating.” Chanyeol whispered in his ears, his hand still clasping Baekhyun’s.

Baekhyun took a proper look at the males in question. It seemed as if he was surrounded by couples these days. Looking at Junmyeon and Jongdae flirting with each other, he suddenly wanted to be in a relationship too. Chanyeol clasped his hand tighter.

Junmyeon turned out to be was a mic hogger, he wouldn't pass the microphone to anyone else. But Jongdae still looked at him fondly. People became a little silly when they are lovesick, Baekhyun was beginning to realise. He himself was behaving pretty out of character these days, blushing over flowers and chocolates.

Lazing back on the couch, watching the boys make merry, Baekhyun found himself laughing at the lewd jokes. Chanyeol’s friends were just like him, easy going, warm and gentle. Baekhyun also learnt the names of the other two as the night progressed - Minseok and Zitao.

Chanyeol looked pleased that Baekhyun was having a good time. It was as if he had known all along that Baekhyun would enjoy his friends’ company. The midfielder knew him too well.

In the middle of Zitao’s raspy rap, Chanyeol started playing with Baekhyun’s inner thigh. A patch of his skin peeked through the rip in his jeans and Chanyeol’s fingers wandered inside the rip, giving birth to newfound desires in the pit of Baekhyun’s gut.

When Minseok started crooning a Ra.D love song, Chanyeol placed his hand on Baekhyun’s nape and drew him into a kiss. Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun as though he had been parched all evening. He did not let go, even when Jongdae began to softly hoot. In fact, he deepened the kiss.

Baekhyun shut out the background noise the minute he closed his eyes, sucking Chanyeol’s probing tongue. He was aware of Chanyeol’s warm fingers on his neck, playing with his hair. Baekhyun sighed into the kiss.

He had never thought he would ever get to kiss Chanyeol like this.

When they broke apart for lack of oxygen, Baekhyun reclaimed Chanyeol’s mouth the very next second, his fingers pulling at the other boy’s shirt collar, hungry, demanding. _Desperate_.

Chanyeol’s hand roamed to Baekhyun’s hip, finding the gap between the couch and the redhead’s butt. He hoisted Baekhyun up and made the male sit on his lap. Somewhere in the background, amidst the dark, sparkly interiors of the room, Jongdae and Junmyeon were singing a duet.

Chanyeol rubbed the tip of his nose against the other’s, finding the corner of the Baekhyun’s lips to leave gentle pecks there. “I could really kiss you all day.” Chanyeol breathed, his words ghosting over Baekhyun’s tender lips.

Baekhyun could tell Chanyeol was hard. His bums were pressed against the midfielder’s crotch. He moved his hips suggestively, earning a grimace from Chanyeol. The boy firmly caught hold of Baekhyun’s hips, “Are you trying to be the death of me? Sit still.”

Baekhyun smiled. He was enjoying this, the flustered look on Chanyeol’s face. The smile faded away and was replaced by an expression of hunger when Chanyeol’s hand crept underneath his tee. He sucked in a deep breath as Chanyeol palmed his non existent abs.

“I like your friends.” Baekhyun said much later, as they took breaks between making out and sucking each others faces off. “You knew I’d end up liking them, didn't you?”

Chanyeol looked around the small room. His friends had abandoned singing, now intent on the food on the plates. They were also playing a silly drinking game, much of which involved money and discarding clothes. They did not pay Chanyeol and Baekhyun any mind. It was as if Chanyeol had already tipped them off that there would be a heavy make out session.

“My friends like you too.” Chanyeol said, both hands still underneath Baekhyun’s t shirt. “They know all about you.”

“Do you talk about me a lot?” Baekhyun rubbed his nose against Chanyeol’s neck. He thought he was addicted to Chanyeol’s scent. He thought he could never get enough. He thought he was losing his mind. His entire body was keening with desire for this one man. Baekhyun wanted Chanyeol so much in that moment, it was difficult to maintain any semblance of sanity.

“I talk about you all the time.” Chanyeol whispered back. “I can't shut up.”

“Shut up!” Baekhyun teased, poking his tongue out to push at Chanyeol’s lips.

“All the time.” Chanyeol reiterated, “Always.” he said.

 They ate dinner joined at the hip like that.

Baekhyun thought Chanyeol would accompany him home. He desperately wanted the midfielder to come home with him. He, however, was disappointed on that front.

Chanyeol chuckled at Baekhyun’s dismay, “Not tonight. Some other time. I am trying to do things the proper way here, Baekhyun-ah. Just a little more patience.”

Baekhyun bit his lips to stop himself from whining. He would not let go of the grip on Chanyeol’s arm. His heart broke a tiny bit when the midfielder pried his hand away gently.

Chanyeol laughed openly at the face Baekhyun was making now; it was a murderous one. “What should we do next weekend?” the taller male asked. Baekhyun thought Chanyeol had to be the bravest person to ask that to him right now.

_Have sex. Rip each other apart._

“Stay at home and watch a movie.” Baekhyun said instead.

“Okay.” Chanyeol breathed. “Sounds like a nice plan.”

But Baekhyun was a deadly foe. “I was thinking of finally making you watch A Streetcar Named Desire.”

Chanyeol’s face crumpled in mock dismay. But he accepted his defeat gracefully. “Whatever you say.” the midfielder bowed, bouncing on his heel.

“Hmph.” Baekhyun clicked his tongue and made way for his car. When he turned around to look at Chanyeol, the other blew him a kiss. Baekhyun savoured the taste of Chanyeol’s lips all the way home.

 

They stopped sharing just smiles when they came across each other at the campus. Baekhyun would drag the midfielder to the nearest secluded spot and kiss Chanyeol with all the fire, all the passion in his being. He kissed Chanyeol with all his heart. He was no longer falling; he was a wee bit in love.

He didn't know how to play games. Baekhyun didn't know if it was too soon to assume things; he just wanted to act on his feelings. He wanted to give in to impulse. Why stop at all when Chanyeol kissed back with equal vigour?

Chanyeol would _have to_ fuck him that weekend. He would not be kept at arm’s length anymore.

He was still adamant on making Chanyeol suffer by making him sit through _A Streetcar Named Desire._ Chanyeol did not like the movie; he felt appalled at the fate of Vivien Leigh’s character.

Chanyeol arrived with a box of chocolates and a huge grin. He was wearing his trademark black clothes. Baekhyun thought Chanyeol had never looked more handsome.

“Do you think I am a kid?” Baekhyun accepted the box of chocolates nevertheless.

“I know you have a sweet tooth.” Chanyeol stated, his eyes roving over Baekhyun’s lithe frame. “The sweetest hips.” The midfielder smiled like a lecher.

“Sweet talking me won't get you out of your situation. You’ll still have to watch this movie with me.” Baekhyun’s voice was stern as he sat cross legged on the mat, TV remote in hand.

Chanyeol shrugged, immediately taking his seat beside the redhead. “I am not complaining. I want to get used to all the things that you like.”

Baekhyun let Chanyeol kiss him then, slowly, in a leisurely manner.

“Where’s Jongin?” Chanyeol asked when they broke apart.

“He went to lurk around your half brother. Should be arriving late at night.” Baekhyun carefully opened the box of sweets and plucked one piece from the many to feed the midfielder. Chanyeol licked Baekhyun’s hands in the process; Baekhyun had to extract his fingers out of Chanyeol’s mouth with some difficulty.

“Hey.” he complained, picking another piece of chocolate from his spit wet hand and pushing his fingers inside his mouth, blinking at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol took a good whiff of Baekhyun’s hair as the opening credits rolled. “You love these pajamas, don't you?”

Baekhyun looked down at his South Park pajamas. “They're not even mine.” he said, “I stole them from my brother.”

The midfielder played with Baekhyun’s hair some more, “My God! That's why you say nothing when Luhan steals yours. I see your clothes on him all the time. This way, you’ll have nothing to wear.”

“I can wear your clothes.” Baekhyun winked. “Hush now, okay.” He pushed Chanyeol off of him. “It's starting. Pay attention.”

Baekhyun had already ordered three boxes of pineapple and cheese pizza. They littered the floor with pizza boxes and empty sauce packets and crumbs as the movie progressed.

Chanyeol was horrified at the movie. He hadn't expected the movie to be so grotesque and subversive, but knowing Baekhyun, he wasn't really surprised.

“Bloody Stanley.” Chanyeol cursed at Marlon Brando's character for the nth time. “What kind of an asshole? Why would you do such a wretched thing to your own sister in law? Why did you make me watch such a sick movie? I don't like men who hit women.”

“Shh.” Baekhyun admonished, “Look at his acting. Sick movie? My dear, this should have won the Best Picture Academy award but ah well!”

“You're okay with watching what happened to this - this Blanche Dubois person? They sent her to a mental asylum! This just left me with such a bad taste.”

“Tut tut. Try and understand the underlying message of this movie. Social realism. We should be grounded and not live in a fantasy world, Chanyeol. I-I really like this movie because I too don't believe in creating fantasies for myself. What you see is what you get. I don't lie. I hate liars. I hate being lied to!”

Chanyeol fiddled with his watch, not quite meeting Baekhyun’s eyes. Then, he cheered up. “I think you keep watching this because Marlon Brando’s ass looks so fine in here.” Chanyeol teased, but he also looked slightly jealous.

Baekhyun smirked and climbed on top of the midfielder’s lap. “Do you want me to wipe the bad taste off your lips?”

“I….wouldn't say no to that.” Chanyeol’s hands rubbed against Baekhyun’s bottom.

“I got actual lube this time.” Baekhyun whispered dramatically. “It’s under my pillow. It's strawberry flavored.”

“Never took you for a strawberry person.” Chanyeol said, hoisting Baekhyun up on his feet, then carrying him the rest of the way to the bedroom.

The room was dark and the only light source were the rays which escaped through the curtains from the streetlight. Still good enough to make out that Chanyeol was grinning in the dark.

To smile into a kiss, or kiss a smiling person, is an inexplicably wondrous experience. Baekhyun lapped it all up, the kiss, the experience, the smile, the rough tug at the hem of his South Park pajamas, and the heady intoxication that this man provided.

Dreams do come true, he thought, stepping out of his pajamas, nude and exposed. Chanyeol immediately went down on his knees, sniffing around his member and leaving tiny, sloppy licks. A nibble on the insides of his things, a nudge on his balls. Baekhyun felt himself swell.

“Get up.” he whispered, then proceeded to discard his oversized and worn out tee.

Chanyeol made his way slowly and painstakingly up. He licked at Baekhyun’s lower abdomen, dipped his tongue inside the tiny navel, and kissed his way up Baekhyun’s torso.

“Your skin is so smooth.” Chanyeol whispered, latching on to one perky nipple, drawing a moan from Baekhyun’s throat. His hands roved along the older man’s body, touching the pristine stretch of skin on display.

“Kiss me. Come on.” Baekhyun breathed. And he didn't know where his limbs began and Chanyeol’s ended when the midfielder tackled him on the bed, attacking Baekhyun’s mouth.

They kissed sloppily, rubbing against each other, not quite getting each other’s fill. Chanyeol kneed Baekhyun’s crotch, making him thrash from side to side.

“I have wanted this so much, so so much. You won't even believe how much.” Chanyeol said, kneeling inside Baekhyun’s legs, spreading the legs apart.

Baekhyun smiled, a smile just for himself to savour, because he liked what Chanyeol just said. Because taking care of the situation all by himself at the bathroom sink wasn't enjoyable for him as well.

He closed his eyes as Chanyeol bent to touch him further. Maybe this was a rebound affair for Chanyeol, maybe this was them doing a friends with benefits thingy. Baekhyun decided that he did not care about the specifics of it, not if Chanyeol continued to probe him like this with that luscious tongue of his.

“Babe, why so rigid?” Chanyeol slithered along his body and nipped at his neck.

That's right. He should just let go. Baekhyun loosened the tension in his body right when Chanyeol claimed his mouth again.

“Chanyeol -” he shuddered, pushing at the broad chest and forcing the boy to a sitting position.

“What?” the midfielder rasped.

“I want to ride your dick.” Baekhyun said simply, as simple as asking for chocolate. Chanyeol clutched him tight, and Baekhyun drew in the heady scent of musk and sweat.

“But then I’ll have to let go of your mouth.” Chanyeol whined, leaving soft pecks on his tender lips.

“You can kiss me later.” Baekhyun said, tugging at Chanyeol’s t shirt and motioning Chanyeol to throw it away. “You can kiss me when we sleep.” Baekhyun helped with the fly of the jeans and the midfielder kicked the garment away. “You can kiss me when we wake up.”

Baekhyun forced Chanyeol to lie down on the bed. “You can kiss me over breakfast.” He said,  feeling under the pillow to fish the jar of lube out.  “Ta da.” he said, making Chanyeol chuckle.

“God, I’m so fond of you.” Chanyeol reached out for Baekhyun’s bum and gave it a hard smack.

“Ouch. Chanyeol!”

Chanyeol gave another smack on Baekhyun’s ass cheeks. His dick twitched as Baekhyun applied a generous amount of lube over his rigid member.

“So big. So hard.” Baekhyun rubbed the member from base to tip, lathering the sweet smelling substance all over it. He next stuck his slippery fingers inside his opening, one after the other, biting his lips and moving his hips.

“Should I help?” Chanyeol asked, and started playing with Baekhyun’s nipples.

Baekhyun moaned soundlessly, happy that Jongin wasn't home because he was going to be so loud tonight. After he was done stretching himself and rubbing against his sensitive zone, Baekhyun carefully squatted on top of Chanyeol's pelvis, straddling the boy and positioning himself on top of the erect dick.

With a grunt, Baekhyun lowered himself on the proffered penis, taking it slow.

“Easy now.” Chanyeol whispered, egging him on.

Baekhyun’s head was a swill of desire. He glided up and down Chanyeol’s penis, at first tentatively, then in an easy rhythm. Chanyeol was muttering words of comfort, clutching Baekhyun’s hips and guiding his movement.

As Baekhyun’s ass began to enjoy the motion, he started coming down a little heavily on Chanyeol’s cock.

“Aaah…..Baekhyun-ah. Oh God, you're so warm. So so warm.” Chanyeol’s words were barely decipherable.

“You're so hard.” Baekhyun whispered back amidst the slapping noises of skin meeting skin.

Chanyeol’s fingers dug in Baekhyun’s hips, he slapped the boy’s ass.

Baekhyun increased his up and down motion.

“You like that, huh?” Chanyeol spanked Baekhyun’s bums again, this time with both hands. Baekhyun inclined towards Chanyeol, offering his chest to the midfielder. Chanyeol put his tongue out to lick whatever part of Baekhyun’s chest he could.

Moving inside Baekhyun, Chanyeol raised his torso so he could kiss the boy properly. “So addicted to you.” Chanyeol whispered. He stilled Baekhyun’s wild movements with a firm push on the curvy hips, forcing Baekhyun away from his pelvis.

He made Baekhyun lie down on the bed. “I really want to ram inside you so bad.”

Baekhyun nodded, lying back on the pillow. He spread his legs to make space for Chanyeol to kneel, and folded them over his chest, giving full access.

“More lube.” Chanyeol said, fishing around for the small container. He lathered a generous amount on his dick and rubbed some of it on Baekhyun's gaping hole.

Chanyeol’s initial thrusts inside Baekhyun were painstakingly slow.

“Faster.” Baekhyun had to plead.

“Wow.” Chanyeol cried. “Wow Baekhyun. You're so tight.”

“Mngh.” Baekhyun softly uttered, enjoying the brush of Chanyeol’s dick against his spot. By the time Chanyeol began to increase his rhythm, Baekhyun already spilled his cum from overstimulation of his spot.

Feeling Baekhyun’s cum splatter over their bodies, and feeling supreme satisfaction from that fact, Chanyeol pushed inside as hard as he could. “So sexy.” he declared in between solid thrusts, grabbing hold of Baekhyun’s legs.

Baekhyun barely managed to hear it. He could hardly hear anything over the roar in his ears. His cock fell soft, expunging all the seed it had to spill. His body went lax, shivering like a leaf with the strength of Chanyeol’s thrusts.

“So fucking tight.” Chanyeol groaned, “Fuck... fuck….this feels...so good….fuck ...aaaah.”

With a shudder and a groan, Chanyeol let go inside the boy, and collapsed on top. Baekhyun pushed his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair and tugged at the sweaty strands.

“Fuck me everywhere?” he asked.

“All the time.” Chanyeol lay panting on Baekhyun’s chest.

Baekhyun was back to being an octopus, latching on to Chanyeol with limbs, legs and soul. He knew Chanyeol would stay back for breakfast this time.

 

Chanyeol woke up to the sound of Baekhyun snoring softly. The early morning filtered through the curtains, casting a gentle light on the sleeping Baekhyun, somehow making him look soft in repose.

The midfielder knew that before long, the morning light will take a sharper hue and burst inside the room with all its fiery orange colour. But for now, Chanyeol enjoyed the sleeping figure bathed in the gentle beauty of the early morning light.

Baekhyun had moved away from him sometime during the night; Chanyeol hazily recalled being smothered by the redhead’s arms and legs at night. He soundlessly chuckled, reaching for Baekhyun’s cheek to push the strands of hair away.

Chanyeol thought back to that time when he had left Baekhyun’s bedside leaving only a note behind. This morning, he wanted to cook breakfast for them.

On an impulse, Chanyeol leaned forward to softly kiss the sleeping figure’s forehead. Quiet, intimidating and fiery Baekhyun. His object of adoration mumbled some mumble jumble and sighed, still in deep sleep.

Chanyeol’s expression as he looked down at Baekhyun was as pure and compassionate as the soft, morning light. He allowed himself to lightly touch Baekhyun’s chin before climbing out of the bed.

He quietly stepped into the shower adjacent to Baekhyun’s room, and found himself a spare toothbrush from the mirror cabinet.

By the time the coffee was gurgling inside the percolator, he heard quiet steps behind him. He whirled around, all ready to wake his groggy partner up with a smooch. He suffered a mild shock when he realised that the person who had sneaked up on him was Jongin.

Chanyeol stared awkwardly back at Jongin, who himself looked scandalised for some reason. His football captain moved past him soundlessly and opened the fridge. Chanyeol watched as Jongin pulled out a tiny cup of yogurt and emptied the contents inside his mouth.

“Coffee?” Chanyeol asked, turning around to turn the percolator off. “I was thinking toast and eggs.”

“Breakfast is my department. Dinner is Baekhyun’s.”

Chanyeol stilled at the slight hostility in Jongin’s tone. He couldn't place where this was coming from. So, he turned to have a proper look at the captain’s face.

Jongin was staring back.

Chanyeol knew Jongin wasn't Baekhyun’s guardian; he didn't feel like explaining himself.

“Is this you being protective of Baekhyun?” he asked flippantly.

Jongin showed him his chiseled jaw in return. “Baekhyun's a grown up. Why would I be protective of him?”

“Okay.” Chanyeol shrugged.

“But I’m definitely not okay with the fact that you lied to us, lied to Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol was surprised. Now he really didn't know where Jongin was coming from. “When have I lied to Baekhyun?”

“Maybe you didn't lie.” Jongin threw the empty yogurt container inside the dustbin. “But you led Baekhyun to believe that Jennie dumped you. _Twice.”_ He raised his hand to silence Chanyeol, who had begun to open his mouth to hotly argue. “Sehun told me. He told me Jennie never dumped you. _You_ asked her to let go. You tried to feed on Baekhyun’s sympathy and he will _not_ like knowing the truth. You've been manipulating Baekhyun. Don’t think he will appreciate it.”

Chanyeol’s heart raced ahead. “I never manipulated Baekhyun.” he said defensively, trying to keep his voice low.

“Oh yeah?” Jongin charged, “then why did you pretend like you were heartbroken over your break up with Jennie? Do you even know how concerned Baekhyun was for you? He wanted to cut his date short, all because of you.”

“I didn't plan for things to happen this way.” Chanyeol groaned, taking deep calming breaths. “Listen to me. I didn't plan any of it. I broke up with Jennie because I wanted to be with Baekhyun. I only really like Baekhyun that way.”

“So you broke up with someone on Valentine’s Day to be with your one true love! Don't you think that's cruel?”

“I know, okay, I know. I have apologised to her countless times, I am ready to spend my whole life apologising to her. But you have to understand, I couldn't take it. We were sitting in this cutesy restaurant on Valentine’s Day, surrounded by couples, and I could hardly bring myself to act romantic with Jennie. All I was reminded of when I saw those couples was Baekhyun. All I wanted to do was come over to your place and tell Baekhyun how I really felt about him!”

They blinked at each other.

“So maybe it was not the best time to break up.” Chanyeol continued, “But what do you do when your girl asks you if you're really into her? She could see right through me, she anyways suspected that I liked Baekhyun! I couldn't feign interest in her anymore.”

“ _Feign interest?_ Chanyeol, you dated her for months, went around with her, slept with her. Don't talk about interest. That’s just so convenient for you to say so.”

“Okay fine. I take back what I said.” Chanyeol brought his palms together, silently begging Jongin to hear him out. “I have made mistakes okay. And I am trying to undo them now. I fell for Baekhyun the day I saw him. _The day I saw him, Jongin!_ I am not kidding. But I assumed he was into girls or something. He didn't seem to be into me anyway. When Jennie asked me out, I went with the flow alright? So sue me goddamit. We dated, and it was good. But I also started to hang out with you guys and I got to  know more about Baekhyun, and it was better. I kept thinking of when I’ll get to talk to Baekhyun next. I kept thinking of Baekhyun. It was all I did last year. He was .. he is so unique and he smiles at you in a certain way, and it makes my heart beat faster okay? So sue me!”

Jongin tapped his feet. “Pour me some coffee.” he said.

Chanyeol shook his head and pulled two mugs from the cabinet overhead.

“You should've just confessed about your feelings man.”

Chanyeol whirled around, “That's exactly what I was gonna do when I came running here straight after breaking up with Jennie. But Baekhyun was already in the middle of a date with some random guy, _a date which you set up,_ if I remember correctly. What could I have done? It was just not our moment.”

“I agree.” Jongin scoffed, “Your timing sucks.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, taking a sip of the bitter coffee. “You make breakfast.” he said, his mood on the downhill now.

Jongin glared.

“And then Kasper and I bonded really well. So I thought to myself, Baekhyun will never care about me anyway! Why should I confess about my feelings and lose his friendship? You live with Baekhyun. You _know_ how he can get. What if he completely cut me off his life, I thought. I didn't want that to happen. I don't want to lose Baekhyun’s goodwill ever.”

“But you got back with Jennie over the break.”

“I did. She rang me up and pleaded. She asked me to give us another chance. I rang Baekhyun up later, to give him the news. He sounded a bit off, a little strangled. And for the first time in my life, Jongin, I began to hope. I started thinking that maybe, just maybe Baekhyun likes me back as well.”

“Your timing really sucks!”

“I know, okay? So I broke up with Jennie again, I broke her heart, I know! And maybe she won't ever forgive me…”

“She shouldn't.”

“Jongin!”

“You're the most confused person I have ever met.”

“I’m not! I am not confused about Baekhyun. With Baekhyun, I am a hundred percent sure. None of my flings worked out because I - there are some things which only Baekhyun makes me feel. Don't roll your eyes at me Kim Jongin. When I saw you guys at the _pojangmacha_ that day, after a whole fucking month of not laying eyes on him, I - I knew that's what I wanted. I wanted to be with Baekhyun. _I want to be with Baekhyun_. I broke up with Jennie and came to find him -”

“And you again led him to believe that Jennie broke up with you.”

“Technically, I didn't say anything of that sort. He just assumed that -”

“Wow. We are talking technicalities now!”

“Shut up, Jongin. Don't forget I am Sehun’s half brother.”

That shut Jongin up.

“I thought I’d properly woo Baekhyun this time. He is single. I am single. Nothing could go wrong. We would take our time, I’d properly check if he was really into me or not -”

“But you ended up fucking him in a love motel instead!”

“I didn't mean to start things with Baekhyun like that. I hated myself the next morning. But you have to believe me when I say this that Baekhyun looked like a God fucking siren at Kasper’s party. I just couldn't stop myself. He seduced me! Without even trying to.”

Jongin nodded wryly, agreeing with the midfielder. Baekhyun did look like a siren that evening.

“Sehun told me that Baekhyun must surely have feelings for me if he slept with me. Said Baekhyun would have kicked my groin or something when I made a move if he really wasn't into me. Sehun has the proper idea about him, I feel. So I thought, what's done is done. We could begin again. I took him out on dates, sent him flowers, I wanted to do things the proper way.”

Jongin ho-hummed. He reached for the frying pan. “ _The proper way_ is coming clean to Baekhyun.” he said it gently this time. “He likes you Chanyeol, you know it now. But he doesn't like deceit. Since you guys are already doing the do, why not tell each other about how you truly feel. What's stopping you?”

“I will tell him.” Chanyeol assured, helping Jongin with the eggs now, mood a little brighter at the prospect of him and Baekhyun being together. “I am just waiting for the right moment.”

“Yeah.” Jongin agreed. “Make sure the right moment doesn't pass you by. It's all about timing Chanyeol.”

“I won't mess this up, I swear.”

 

Baekhyun woke up and his heart grew cold at the sight of the empty bedside. He huffed and closed his eyes, a tiny frown visiting his brows. Then he heard muffled whispers from the kitchen, the sound of eggs being fried, Chanyeol’s deep voice and Jongin humming about.

Baekhyun smiled. Breakfast was being prepared and all was right with the world. He stretched. Only then did he realise that he was stark naked. It took him roughly a hundred and sixty seconds to pull the pajamas over his hips.

He padded his way noisily over to the living room, an involuntary grin decorating his face. He announced his presence to the duo by putting Jailhouse Rock on full blast.

Baekhyun chuckled and waited for Chanyeol to come find him.

The midfielder immediately came and took him in his arms, hugging him so tight, Baekhyun could not breathe. Baekhyun’s hair resembled a nest, his eyes were flaky, his lips chapped and he no doubt smelled of morning breath. But the way Chanyeol was looking at him, it was as if he was pious and precious.

“The sun is up.” Chanyeol cheerfully said. He kissed Baekhyun’s nose.

“The sun needs to brush.” Baekhyun disentangled himself from Chanyeol’s hold and walked away.

When he came back, brush in his mouth, it was to find Chanyeol and Jongin talking in sign language. “What are you two doing?” Baekhyun narrowed his eyes suspiciously, “Are you pulling a prank behind my back?”

Jongin immediately turned the other way. Meanwhile, Chanyeol’s eyes were shifty.

“I wouldn't dare!” Chanyeol mumbled.

Baekhyun surveyed the men, eyes still narrowed.

Jongin came and laid a plateful of bread omelette on the low table. “Breakfast.” he announced, “I was asking Chanyeol to tell you about the match next week. We will be out of town.”

Baekhyun went back to the washroom to rinse his mouth. He came back, all damp faced and pink cheeked. Chanyeol tried to pinch his cheeks but Baekhyun hit him instead. “That's good. I have study dates planned with Kyungsoo anyway. How time flies! I am way behind on my study schedule.” He looked at Chanyeol pointedly, “I am sure you’ll be crying about studies when you get back.”

“Nah.” Chanyeol smiled, teeth and all, “I have an awesome tutor.”

 

Chanyeol left Baekhyun’s place with twenty kisses, a horribly crumpled shirt and a heavy heart. Something was nagging him. He knew what it was; he just didn't have the courage to lay himself bare in front of Baekhyun just yet. Things were going so smooth, he wanted to savour this.

But Jongin was right. He would have to come clean one day. How hard could it be, how much would Baekhyun glare?

Chanyeol wanted them to fall into an easy pattern before he could slowly let Baekhyun know just how deep he was in this.

He walked down to his dorm. Jongdae was busy strumming his guitar in their shared room, a pencil resting on his ear, papers laid out in front of him.

“How was your date with the good looking devil last night?”

Chanyeol unbuttoned his shirt and cast it aside. “He made me watch a disturbing movie, but apart from that, it was nice.” The midfielder fell back on his bed with a sigh.

“What? You’re supposed to look happy and upbeat after a date, no?”

“I don't know Dae. Baekhyun plays havoc with my mind sometimes.”

Jongdae smiled knowingly and went back to his strumming.

Chanyeol stared at the ceiling. Scratch that. Baekhyun wreaked havoc on Chanyeol’s mind, body and consciousness everyday. He knew what he had signed up for. He’d known Baekhyun was no easy person to deal with ever since he had lain eyes on the red head for the first time.

But Baekhyun’s hair had been pitch black then. Months before enrolling in Yonsei, Chanyeol had taken the bus to visit his half brother. He was idly sitting in the tented food stall, sipping orangeade from a straw, bored out of his wits, waiting for Sehun to be done with his daily duties, when his eyes fell on a boy playing with a football.

A player himself, Chanyeol’s eyes followed the boy until he came and sat on the table right next to Chanyeol’s. There were two other boys already seated on the table, one who looked like he was barely awake and the other - the other boy made Chanyeol’s mouth fall open.

The other boy was downing his drink, not even paying attention to the loud yapping of the boy with the football. Sleepy boy was demolishing chicken after chicken piece, football boy was going on and on about some girl named Sana. But Chanyeol's boy, Chanyeol’s boy hardly said two words that evening.

Chanyeol’s boy had hands as graceful as a fair maiden’s. Chanyeol’s boy must have smiled just that one time that night, stealing his heart away effectively in the process. More than the looks, there was something about the aura clinging to the boy. Chanyeol’s boy was magnetic. Or maybe it was gravity. Maybe it was fate.

Chanyeol’s boy never lifted his head to look his way even once. It was sobering for him. He had been told that he was eye catching, handsome, destructive even, but try as he might, he just couldn't catch the boy’s eye. If you can't even catch someone’s eye, how can you ask that someone’s phone number!

From now on, he would discredit any and everyone who told him that he was breathtakingly handsome. What use was being breathtakingly handsome when he couldn't even catch the eye of this person!

For all of two hours, three hours, God knows how many hours, Chanyeol openly stared at the boy. He committed the beautiful piece of art to his memory. Surely the boy had to know how extremely good looking he was; surely the boy looked into the mirror and saw the face of an angel looking back at him.

Chanyeol, as the evening progressed, was not only taken by the looks of the boy, he was taken by the mannerisms as well. The boy was not too tall, but not short either. He was slim. What drew Chanyeol’s attention most were those lips and their tiny wicked movements. Those lips were almost inverted in shape, they’d curl when he was displeased, draw into a thin line when angry, part slightly when he was interested, pout when he was bored..and those well manicured, well shaped fingers! Even Chanyeol’s sister didn't have fingers such as those.

From time to time, the boy would rub his conch shaped neck with his palm. He would close his eyes, open them, play with Chanyeol’s heart.

Chanyeol never heard his voice that night.

Chanyeol was bewitched by the sight of a slight, sombre boy.

Chanyeol never thought that he would come down to Wonju and find a treasure among treasures.

Football boy saw Chanyeol staring and winked at him knowingly. Chanyeol finally looked away. He had stared enough. But he positively knew which University he wanted to enrol in.

Sehun had of course noticed him gaping dumbstruck at the boy. Very little escaped Sehun’s hawk eye anyway. “Byun Something.” Sehun informed the excited Chanyeol, “Those other two are in the football team at Yonsei. They're a trio of sorts.”

“How do you know about them?”

“Regular customers.” Sehun said, “One of them tries to hit on me almost daily, so.”

Chanyeol knew he wanted to definitely bump into Byun Something again; he just didn't know that the occasion would present itself on the very first day of the academic year. Byun seemed rash, rude and closed off. Byun looked like he had a temper; Byun definitely had a reputation.

But Chanyeol kept his eye out for future sightings. He made friends with a very pretty girl - Jennie - in the first week itself. He could tell that Jennie was into him, he didn't mind the attention either.

But it was only Byun that enticed his senses, piqued his curiosity, begged for his adoration. Chanyeol met Football Boy and Sleepy Boy in the football team; he tried his best to get close to them in a very short span of time.

Byun Baekhyun. The name was a delight to Chanyeol’s ears, it had a particular ring. Baekhyun suited the boy, he couldn't imagine the boy being called by any other name.

Byun Baekhyun drove a second hand car named Desire and demolished cigarettes as if they were chewing gum. He was a class topper. Byun Baekhyun’s dating escapades were few and far between; Byun Baekhyun intimidated most of his dates and disliked the rest. Byun Baekhyun chewed people for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Byun Baekhyun had a pretty butt and prettiest eyes.

Byun Baekhyun’s hips were sinful and should be banned from university.

And when Byun Baekhyun smiled, he made Chanyeol question his decision to date others. Byun Baekhyun bestowed the prettiest smiles on Chanyeol; infact, as time passed, Chanyeol began to notice that Baekhyun’s smiles were only reserved for him.

As he got closer and closer to Baekhyun, he learnt many other things about the boy.

He was dating Jennie when he overheard one day that Baekhyun was out on a date with some guy. He still remembered the surge of jealousy that went through his body. Baekhyun went on a second date with that guy, he went on a third date. There were no fourth dates.

Chanyeol wanted to be someone who’d get a fourth date with Baekhyun.

Chanyeol would never get the chance to date Baekhyun if he stayed with Jennie; he would never know if Baekhyun would bestow a fourth date on him. He recalled feeling so light when he told Jennie that his heart lay elsewhere. Jennie did not ask anything; she simply got up from their reserved table and walked out of the four star restaurant.

Chanyeol called a cab and gave Baekhyun’s address. Tonight, he would finally muster up the courage. Tonight, he would confess just how incredibly fond he was of Baekhyun. How much he _desired_ Baekhyun. Baekhyun was his earnest, most cherished _desire._

Chanyeol was as much crushed as Jennie that night. He arrived in Baekhyun’s doorstep only to find him sitting on the lap of a stranger. Chanyeol felt betrayed. He did not heed Baekhyun’s dire implorings; he announced news of his break up and left.

He hoped against hope that this stranger would not last beyond the third date. Three weeks later, he saw them having brunch, warmly conversing.

Chanyeol drank with the boys of the football team; he drank a lot that night. He wanted to have more alcohol in his system than blood. Kasper always had an eye out for loaded men. Kasper saw his chance and took it.

Chanyeol did not have any recollection how he ended up in the grimiest of love motels in the arms of Kasper. But Kasper must have eased the pain in his system; Kasper made funny stories and kept his pain at bay. Two weeks later, they started dating in earnest.

As final exams approached, Chanyeol asked Baekhyun to tutor him. Kasper positively hated Baekhyun; he knew Baekhyun meant much more to Chanyeol than he ever would.

“You're Baekhyun’s lapdog.” Kasper bitchily slurred one drunken night. Chanyeol absorbed the slight. Kasper was drunk. Kasper was also a hundred percent right.

“That uptight bitch can't be happy or satisfied even if three lap dogs like you fuck him in the same time. Bitch got heat no cock can settle.”

Idle talk. Drunk talk.

Chanyeol would always regret how his arm flew and bloodied Kasper’s nose. “Don't you fucking say a word about Baekhyun, you hear me? Don't you fucking take Baekhyun’s name with your fucking mouth.”

That was the end of Chanyeol and Kasper’s short affair.

Baekhyun never asked how or why his relationships ended. Chanyeol never told him that he was the reason why.

He stared at the ceiling as Jongdae crooned some song asking a lover to never leave. Chanyeol felt the song in his bones.

 

Chanyeol never wanted to start an affair in a love motel. But he realised that their affair had started much earlier, when exactly? He did not know, but he knew it was much earlier. Baekhyun was a song Chanyeol had learnt to sing much, much earlier.

And he was determined that this should be the one song of his life.

 

He missed Baekhyun every day of the week when they were in Seoul. They were playing with a different college team this time. He clicked innumerable selfies and sent them to Baekhyun. Luhan was beginning to look at him a little funny, but who was he to judge.

The entire uni football team was witness to Luhan’s drunken shenanigans at a Seoul nightclub. Jongin had a proper video of the forward making out with someone other than Sana.

Baekhyun was there, waiting by his car when they alighted at the bus stop. This time, Chanyeol spotted him the very minute he hopped down from the bus. The four of them went for dinner at Sehun’s stall.

 Baekhyun’s hand rested on Chanyeol’s lap all throughout dinner. He did other naughty things late in the night, within the confines of his room. Baekhyun passed a new sweatshirt to his lover. “I got this for you. Congrats on winning the match. I heard you gave three assists.”

Chanyeol took the sweatshirt and gave away his heart in return.

 

On the face of it, nothing changed. Baekhyun would still wake up earlier than Jongin, plug in Jailhouse Rock, and jive to the song until his flatmate joined him. He’d hum about in the living room, too restless to sit, too restless to plan his day, too restless to do anything really,and lo! Breakfast would be ready.

The two friends would drive to the uni as per usual, listening to more Presley songs. Jongin would probably bunk his classes and Baekhyun would slither away to the library. He and Kyungsoo would sift through piles of books, and maybe Luhan would come find him to borrow money or whine that Sana was back in Japan. The football forward did not miss his girlfriend; he missed the regular sex.

True, on the face of it, nothing had changed. There are no sounds when a soul splinters into two. There aren't any loud firecrackers really, when two people fall in love.

It is an organic process. It makes itself known in the secret glances, shy smiles and desire to see each other.

Chanyeol kept turning up at Baekhyun's place sporadically, sometimes to cook for the redhead, sometimes with Sehun, sometimes on the pretext of borrowing Desire, sometimes he had no excuse. Most times they had sex, and Chanyeol stayed back for breakfast.

It was their slow but sure walk towards love.

Slowly, as the weeks progressed, small, unnoticeable, invisible changes started taking place. Instead of a single pair of bedroom slippers, one corner of Baekhyun’s room now sported two pairs of bedroom slippers. Baekhyun had got them the same day he went to get some sex toys.

Chanyeol had been more delighted about his new slippers than he was delighted about the sex toys. Baekhyun tried to change the midfielder’s mind that night, but strongly suspected that Chanyeol was taken more by the Zootopia slippers than the buttplug. Ah well. To each his own.

Right beside the jar that contained coffee, a packet of green tea prevailed, shining a bright jade. Chanyeol preferred green tea over coffee.

Baekhyun’s clothes that hung in his closet were now accompanied by a couple of Chanyeol’s trademark black tees. Chanyeol's undies proudly made home in one of the drawers of Baekhyun’s bedside table.

One of those drawers was stacked with a range of different flavored condoms. Luhan felt free to grab a handful of those whenever he came by.

Baekhyun’s bedroom smelt of Chanyeol’s deo as much as it smelt of Burberry Brit.

Small things. Little things. Things which perhaps meant more than the Big Things, Large Things.

Warm hugs. Gentle smiles. Wet kisses. Wild moaning. Chanyeol brought all of that and more to Baekhyun’s doorstep. Even Luhan stopped singing that Baekhyun was a rebound.

There was something more here, with more gravitas. They knew it, but none of them asked the other what it was. There is a beauty in flow. Baekhyun did not want to disrupt the flow of serendipity.

Chanyeol never brought it up either, and Baekhyun stopped wondering in his head if he was more than Jennie ever was. He was living one day at a time, and everyday was turning out to be magical. Patient. He could be patient. He would allow time to teach him a few things.

Chanyeol met Baekhyun for lunch everyday at the campus. His heart would skip a beat every time he spotted Baekhyun in the crowd, without fail. He didn't care if people were talking behind his back, he didn't care if his friends thought he was a fool for Baekhyun, he didn't care if Jennie gave him the stink eye at college. Chanyeol guessed he deserved it.

He liked how Baekhyun looked at him so fondly. There was so much fondness in Baekhyun’s eyes, he felt the elder boy always wanted to take care of him. Baekhyun’s fingers would find some or other excuse to touch his face, Baekhyun would look around for secluded corners to secretly kiss.

The redhead would ask if he had slept well, eaten well, if his assignments were done. Chanyeol loved the way Baekhyun’s hand travelled to his bum when no one was around. He loved the way Baekhyun would tilt his head and smile at him; Chanyeol never knew Baekhyun could smile in such an adorable way.

“Who are you and what have you done to Byun Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked one day, when Baekhyun laughed in a particularly cute manner.

The redhead pouted and batted his eyelashes at that.

“Awwww, come here, where were you hiding all this time, you cute you.” Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun to him and smushed him against his chest.

They had their trying moments too. Sometimes Baekhyun would be grumpy because something didn't turn out the way he wanted. The redhead would be standoffish then. It would take all of Chanyeol’s patience and diplomacy to coax Baekhyun into a good mood.

Sometimes, Chanyeol would be busy practicing and partying for consecutive days. He would always come back to Baekhyun, dopey eyed and lovelorn. The redhead would bite the tip of his tongue then, lest he said something needy.

They would always turn such occasions around by warm cuddles and soft kisses on the living room couch. Both of them realised how lucky they were.

Time flies when you are having fun. It was no different for Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Before they were any wiser, the sweet summer nights turned into nippy autumn evenings. Soon Chanyeol was turning up in Baekhyun’s apartment in black hoodies and making him hot kimchi soup.

Baekhyun bought him a muffler, and Chanyeol gave what was left of his heart in return. It was quid pro quo all the way.

Jongin did not let Chanyeol easily forget though, “When are you gonna tell him the truth?” For once, they were sans Baekhyun in the _pojangmacha._ The redhead had a study date with Kyungsoo tonight. But of course, Chanyeol would spend the night in Baekhyun’s arms.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. The matter did not even seem as important to Chanyeol anymore. Who cares how and why he broke up with Jennie and all others. All that mattered was that he and Baekhyun were with each other now. “On my birthday.”

“You want to get beaten on your birthday?”

Chanyeol flinched. “You're an optimistic one, aren't you? Since it would be my birthday, he wouldn't be as offended. He would understand why I was not very forthcoming with the truth when I tell him how much I - I like him.”

Jongin pinched the bridge of his nose. “Chanyeol, a wise man once said, don't the fucking hell take Baekhyun lightly. He’s not Jennie, okay, who’ll look the other way just because he’s head over heels for you. He is a very moody person. He goes around judging people. I admit that he thinks you are flawless, but baby, your fall from grace will be something to watch.”

“I hear you.” was all Chanyeol said.

 

He had a plan. Chanyeol was going to take Baekhyun to a ski resort on his birthday. And then, while Baekhyun lost himself to the giddiness of playing on the snow, Chanyeol would fess up. He would tell the redhead how much and for how long he had desired him. He would tell the redhead that he had indeed broken a couple of hearts and behaved in a very ungentlemanly manner while on his way to Baekhyun.

Yes, he had it all planned. Ski resorts are magical. He couldn't imagine anything going wrong if he poured all his ins and outs, odds and ends amidst such a lovely setting.

Admittedly, Chanyeol was crazy about snowboarding. He had his own snowboarding equipment. Every winter, his family would spend a short duration at one of the ski resorts in Gangwon-do.

Baekhyun did not share Chanyeol’s enthusiasm for snow but Chanyeol had been persistent. His excitement had rubbed off on Baekhyun finally.

 

They rang in the midfielder's birthday with champagne, cake and a lovely sack session. They played an impromptu game to see how many strawberries Chanyeol could eat off of Baekhyun’s body. Baekhyun had been sticky all over later with the chocolate that had been smeared all over his body.

They woke up quite late next morning, opting to have brunch at a modest eatery downtown. Eating banana bread and bacon omelette, Chanyeol thought he had never been more in love. This didn't feel like dating. This felt like good old romance. Chanyeol was enamoured.

They were already behaving like an exclusive couple; all that remained was to have a heart to heart on where they were going.

Chanyeol knew Baekhyun was fond of no other as much as he was fond of him. He knew the very fact that he lasted beyond the fourth date was a shining testimony to this. Chanyeol knew that if he unveiled his heart, Baekhyun would not break it. He knew, he knew now that the candle of desire was burning brightly at both ends.

The redhead was not verbally forthcoming, but all his actions proved that he indeed had a soft spot in his heart for Chanyeol. So, the midfielder thanked his lucky stars and very optimistically hoped to be lucky on his birthday. Hoped that he would not be turned down, or scoffed at, or ridiculed, or rebuked.

It was a half hour ride to the ski resort by bus.

Chanyeol had fun picking out Baekhyun’s snowboarding gear at the equipment store. Baekhyun was all but a novice in snowboarding.

The redhead tried to follow Chanyeol’s advanced moves. He failed miserably. He fell countless times. The midfielder had a good laugh at his lover’s expense. They turned Baekhyun’s falls into sweet, sugary kisses. Out of sheer determination particular only to Baekhyun, the redhead pushed himself to be better at snowboarding. By the end of the day, Chanyeol was impressed with how quickly his senior had picked up.

“You are quite something.” Chanyeol said, poking the redhead’s tummy. His Baekhyun retaliated by pushing him to the ground. They wrestled on the snow, rolling over it, white snow covering their dark clothes like baby's breath, pulling and pushing each other playfully. Baekhyun may have also tried to bite Chanyeol’s wrist; he was a competitive one.

Lying down on the pristine white snow, Chanyeol gazed at the brown in Baekhyun’s eyes. Right here in his arms was heaven. He didn't need anybody else. Right here in his arms was a taste of fulfilment. Baekhyun smiled like Chanyeol had made him the happiest person in the world, even though he fell on his bum countless times that day. It was such a rare sight.

Chanyeol felt alive with all the vigour of youth. Somewhere towards the west, the sun was setting. But his sun would never set, he was going to hold his sun in his arms for a long, long time to come.

“Baekhyun -” Chanyeol began, voice dipping lower because of what he was about to say.

But Chanyeol found his confidence wavering at the wary way in Baekhyun turned to look at him, He wanted to remember this day with fondness -  a blemish free day. He couldn't bring himself to spoil it even a minuscule bit.

He wanted to tell Baekhyun there and then that there had been no Jennie or Kasper or XYZ in his life, ever. They had been mere eyewashes. Baekhyun had been his only reality, his long cherished desire. He should have declared his unwavering loyalty then, but something stopped him.

“What?” Baekhyun asked, eyes turning soft.

Chanyeol chose to play with the ends of Baekhyun’s hair, “Did I dream you up?”

“Birthday boy is soft today.” Baekhyun whistled, not probing further.

“Seriously, are you even for real?”

Baekhyun smacked the side of Chanyeol’s head hard. “Does this help in deciding?”

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol exclaimed, aghast. Every pore of his body was shouting that he loved this person.

So, words that should have been witnessed by the snow remained unspoken for the time being. But not for long.

It was dark when they reached Wonju. They went for a long drive around the empty streets, windows open, radio playing at full blast. Chanyeol thought this was his best birthday ever.

The word had spread across the campus -  dashing midfielder Park Chanyeol was dating the aloof and mysterious Byun Baekhyun. Everyone agreed that they were quite the power couple.

Baekhyun was not privy to these rumours. He talked to no more than a total of six people on a daily basis. He was largely ignorant of the rumours cooking.

 

Unfortunately for Baekhyun and Chanyeol, Jennie wasn't.

 

As luck would have it, Baekhyun was assigned by their course director to take a batch of foreign students around the campus because his spoken English was perfect. He sort of cursed his grandfather who had insisted upon hiring private English tutors to teach Baekhyun to converse in English as a child.

He did not have fond memories of being forced to learn tenses. Go, went, gone. Do, did, done. Sit, sat, sat.

Present simple! Past simple! Future simple! No.  None of it was simple for Baekhyun. The only aspect he loved about his English tuitions was that he could now watch the stacks and stacks of Hollywood movies his grandfather treasured. His grandfather was the one who introduced him to Elvis Presley and The Beatles.

Baekhyun was proud of his grandfather.

Baekhyun was not as fond of his grandfather that morning when he was forced to take the batch of foreign students around. He was supposed to watch the boys practice this morning. He blamed his grandfather for not being able to see Chanyeol practicing his passes.

Even a recluse like Baekhyun had come to know all the hidden corners of Yonsei after spending three and a half years in the campus. Or maybe it was all the chasing around he did after Luhan!

That fateful morning, Baekhyun bumped into Jennie at the Fine Arts building. He gave her a fond smile, waiting for her to call him 'oppa’ and smile bashfully. He was not prepared for Chanyeol’s ex to completely ignore him. She tried to walk past him.

“Jennie.” he called out, not used to being brushed aside like this.

Jennie walked three steps, before turning around and glaring daggers at him. She scoffed, her eyes blazing. “You're so shameless! Standing there and expecting me to say hello.”

The foreign students with Baekhyun did not ofcourse understand the local language, but anybody could tell that she was in the mood to fight. They could easily figure that something was wrong at Jennie’s raised voice. They looked at each others’ faces, whispering to themselves, trying to find out why this pretty chick was almost shouting at their guide.

“Excuse me?”

Jennie crossed her arms across her chest. “You really are shameless. How can you even look me in the eye?”

“Why are you talking to me like that?” Baekhyun narrowed his eyes.

“Wow. I can't believe you. The audacity! You _stole_ my boyfriend. You - you sly viper like person! I want to spit on your face right now, I swear.”

Baekhyun was acutely aware of the students whispering around him. He knew now what Jennie’s problem with him was. But he still didn't understand.

“That's enough Jennie.” he said with as much dignity as he could muster. He was after all being wrongfully accused. _“You_ broke up with Chanyeol. _Twice._ Don't include me in your childish narratives.”

Jennie looked to the skies. “I can't believe you!” she uttered with as much spite as she could muster. “You're acting like you're ignorant that Chanyeol was the one who broke up with me. _Chanyeol broke up with me so he could run to you.”_

 _“_ Jennie, shut up. Don't speak nonsense.”

“ _Nonsense!_ You know what doesn't make any sense? You. You acted like an older brother, you acted like you cared for Chanyeol as a _hyung,_ you acted as if you were happy for us, but I should've known that you were plotting behind my back. You literally stole my man away. I was the one who asked him out, I was there before you, okay? I _loved_ him. And he broke my heart. He dumped me on fucking Valentine’s Day!”

Baekhyun’s heart was racing. “Did Chanyeol dump you? Answer me this.”

“Yes he did. He-he must have ran to you, I am pretty sure. And then I thought, hey, I’m still not over Chanyeol. Chanyeol’s not with Baekhyun. Maybe I have a chance. Maybe we could give it another try. And then - bam! The next thing I know, I'm being dumped again. But you know what was more humiliating? When Sana came up to me and told me that she saw you and Chanyeol kissing at Kasper’s party. And so soon after our breakup. So I guess both of you losers must be finally happy now.”

Jennie was spitting fire.

“You know what? I didn't want to be petty. I didn't want to act like a bitch. I wanted to move on, act like it doesn't matter to me? But you - how dare you come up to me and say hello? Congrats. You won! You got Chanyeol in the end. Both of you deserve each other.”

Jennie was shedding angry tears; Baekhyun and his audience were completely stupefied.

“I didn't know-” Baekhyun took a step back, his internal axis jerking on spot.

“Shut up. _You didn't know?_ You know everything about Chanyeol. You know more things about Chanyeol than I ever did! So shut up and just go. Just go and be happy with Chanyeol okay? Just leave me alone.”

Baekhyun’s face contorted at Jennie’s angry words, and the sense of betrayal that was creeping in. The sense of shame when his eyes met with the foreign students..

He backed out of the area without giving any explanation. Baekhyun stalked towards the football ground, not bothering to apologise to anyone he bumped in his way.

Baekhyun stepped foot on the grass, marching his way past Jongin, past Luhan, blind to their worried stares and came to stand right in front of Chanyeol. He was short of breath; he was breathing fire.

“Did you -” Baekhyun huffed, “Did you-” he stopped to catch his breath, “ _Did you fucking break up with Jennie?”_ His nostrils were flaring and his vein was popping out.

Chanyeol stared, and then stammered. His eyes were wide as saucers, his face had gone white. “The - I - Baekhyun, I - I was about to tell you-”

“Tell me what?” Baekhyun shouted loud enough for the whole team to hear. He was oblivious to Jongin and Luhan rushing to his side and trying to hold him back, for he looked ready to launch himself at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol's eyes darted from him to Jongin.

“Look at me! Answer me! I just asked you a question!”

“Baekhyun-” Jongin tried to intervene. Baekhyun slapped his flatmate’s arm away.

“Did you break up with Jennie because of me?” Baekhyun asked again, his furious eyes trained on Chanyeol. He wasn't even aware of Kasper quietly coming to stand by Chanyeol’s side protectively.

“Baekhyun, calm down. I will tell you -”

“Chanyeol, I asked you a question.” Baekhyun  said sternly, refusing to be waylaid. “Yes or no? Just answer me that.”

“I’ll tell you what you want to know. Just please calm down first. This is no way to-”

“No, you have to answer me right now.”

“Baekhyun, it's not how you think it is. I can't answer this in either yes or no. You have to hear me out first.”

Baekhyun jerked Chanyeol’s hand away, his manner vituperative. Angry. Volatile. He was seeing red. “No, I am not willing to listen to anything else. Just tell me Chanyeol.” he coaxed, almost begged. “JUST FUCKING TELL ME IF WHAT JENNIE TOLD ME NOW IS TRUE OR FALSE.”

“Yes.”

Baekhyun felt as though he had been slapped.

“Say that again.” he snarled.

“Yes, I broke up with Jennie because of you, because I wanted to be with you.”

“Why?” Hot tears of humiliation rolled down Baekhyun’s cheeks.

“Because I loved you.” Chanyeol stated. He was not even breathing. “Because I love you.” Chanyeol corrected, looking like he might cry too if there were no onlookers.

“If you loved me, you should have told me. Why did you subject me to this humiliation?”

“Baekhyun-ah.”

“DON’T TAKE MY NAME.”

“You're overreacting, okay?” Chanyeol pressed, his voice rising a little.

Baekhyun took several steps back. He was shaking his head. “No.” he said. “No.” he repeated. “Just God fucking no. You don't get to fucking walk in my life and turn it upside down and fucking LIE TO ME! The fuck gave you the right to do that?”

“Listen to me.” Chanyeol’s voice suddenly rose to match Baekhyun’s, “I LOVE YOU. I love you Byun Baekhyun. I couldn't say it. I was scared. I was never really into Jennie, or Kasper, or any XYZ person. It was always you.”

All of a sudden, Baekhyun hit Chanyeol’s chest. “Yeah? If it was always me, why did I feel like a one night stand? Why did Luhan go on and on about me being your rebound bitch all this time? Why? Why was I made to feel less? Answer me.”

Chanyeol looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. There was a catch in his voice. “You were never a one night stand. You know it. You're not my rebound. You know what you mean to me.”

“Actually, I don't. I’m just some person you lie to right on the face, that's who I am. That's what I mean to you. You had so many chances to tell me! What were you waiting for? For me to get humiliated like this infront of a dozen people?”

They stood glaring at each other in the middle of the field. No body uttered a single word; there was pindrop silence.

“Baekhyun, I can't make you understand if you’re hellbent on being so stubborn. You’ve to cool down first. I can't explain- I don't want to confess my feelings like this. You’re just - I don't even know why you're so mad. So I dumped Jennie to be with you. Big deal. I would've told you the truth eventually.”

“No.” Baekhyun said, voice still raised. “Eventually, you’ll find someone else. Eventually, you’ll dump me to be with someone else, just like what you did with Jennie.”

“Baekhyun you're unbelievable. You're so full of yourself you're not even willing to see my side of the story. Making a mountain out of a molehill. You're so conceited.”

Jongin closed his eyes, knowing Chanyeol would never get a second chance with Baekhyun now, especially with the choice of his words. Ah! He should have trained Chanyeol better.

“Can we all calm down and discuss this?” The football captain offered, voice calm, face the picture of reason.

“I don't wanna.” Baekhyun spat. He glared at Chanyeol. “You.” he said, with poison in his voice, “Don't you ever talk to me.”

Hot tears of humiliation rolled down his cheeks as Baekhyun stomped out of the football field. Jongin ran after him, trying to calm him down and persuade him to see reason.

Luhan meanwhile, whistled at the silent and unmoving midfielder. “You _love_ Baekhyun? Ha! Never would've guessed. I kept telling Baekhyun that he’s just a rebound.”

Kasper smiled tightly, “I always knew Chanyeol loved Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol did not have the strength to react. Part of him wanted to run after Baekhyun and fall on his knees. Part of him  knew it would be of no use. A tiny part called the ego also intervened. He was absolutely gutted. He hid his face behind palms and pressed at his eyes. The fuck just happened!

 

 

In the days that followed, Baekhyun did not pick up any of Chanyeol’s calls, nor replied to his thousand and one messages. He told Jongin to warn Chanyeol not to turn up on their doorstep. He point blank refused to discuss the matter with Jongin. Luhan was banished from their place again because the forward had the audacity to say that Baekhyun was being a “drama queen”.

“Such a nice fellow.” Luhan had spoken on Chanyeol’s behalf, “You're behaving as if he committed some grave sin. You and your butthurt ass. Such a drama queen.”

And that was it for Luhan. Jongin was wiser. He advised Chanyeol to give Baekhyun some time to cool down. Baekhyun could hold a grudge for days on end. He was a typical Taurean. There's a saying about Taurus men - they can and do hold grudges until they die, and maybe even after that. “Basically, you're doomed.” Jongin consoled Chanyeol.

Baekhyun successfully avoided Chanyeol for days. So what if he missed the midfielder, so what if his skin tingled whenever he recalled the fact that Chanyeol loved him, but he was salty too. He told himself he should be hurt at Chanyeol’s deceit.

“Deceit is a strong word.” Jongin pipped in over breakfast one day. He was feeling brave that morning, after two eggs and lovely pancakes inside his system. The glare that Baekhyun sent his way made Jongin want to throw his breakfast up. “That Chanyeol is an ass.” Jongin quickly amended. “But he loves you.” the football captain added under his breath.

Well, Baekhyun loved Chanyeol too. But he was angry, he felt humiliated, insulted. Or maybe he was just a drama queen unable to let go of grudges, incapable of letting perceived slights go.

The winter holidays soon came around. Jongin refused to go home because he wanted to celebrate Christmas with Sehun. They were officially boyfriends now. Baekhyun would have congratulated Chanyeol’s half brother on the same if only he was visiting the _pojangmacha._

Baekhyun refused to come face to face with Chanyeol for the time being. But he refused to go home for the holidays as well. This puzzled Jongin.

“Why didn’t you go home?” Sehun prodded on Christmas Eve. They were lounged on the living room, sitting by the Christmas tree all decked up with ornaments, warm padding and a functional _ondol_ keeping them warm.

Jongin had rustled up a wonderful feast while Sehun instructed him from his tassel bedecked wheelchair. “I thought your grandfather had especially ordered you to visit him this winter.”

Baekhyun’s grandfather was a lawmaker. He was used to giving orders. Baekhyun stopped following them years ago. The Christmas tree arrived on their doorstep the previous morning - a gift from Baekhyun’s grandfather. That and a fat cheque.

Baekhyun sulked at Sehun’s question. “Grandfather is himself a very busy man. He asked me not to go. Says he has to be photographed doing some charity tomorrow in Busan or something. I don't know. I forgot.”

He clutched his jacket but so far, it was doing a terrible job of keeping him warm.

“You look like Santa Claus in your red beanie.” Sehun observed, not teasing, just observing. “Only, Santa Claus keeps ho ho hoing but you’ve keep sulking. Yuletide cheer?”

Baekhyun sulked some more. He was itching to smoke. But a resolve was a resolve and he was not going to break his vow to not smoke just because Jongin and Sehun were looking so loverly. And he was all alone, spending Christmas Eve in the company of these lovesick fools.

Baekhyun had been quite envious when he witnessed the couple exchange gifts. It seemed so unfair. He had a silk tie hidden away in his cupboard (hidden from Luhan) which he had meant to give Chanyeol since forever.

Jongin and Sehun gifted him a Supreme hoodie, cream in colour. “Bought a similar one for Luhan in the hope that he wouldn't snatch this from you.” Jongin informed, grinning.

Luhan was out somewhere, partying with Sana. They had been going through another rough patch but were in a sort of a truce period in light of the holiday season. Baekhyun wondered if he should call it a truce with Chanyeol as well. He definitely was missing the tall midfielder.  Chanyeol would have prepared a much better Christmas dinner, he thought, glaring at the oblivious Jongin. His flatmate was only good for pancakes. His flatmate had almost, _almost_ added cucumbers in the mix but Baekhyun had arrived in the kitchen right on time and shrieked his guts out.

When there was a knock on the door, Baekhyun immediately knew who it was. Chanyeol. He heard the shuffle of nervous feet, the low voice of his lover, but kept his face averted.

Chanyeol came and silently deposited a squarish gift wrapped box beside the redhead.

“Cheesecake.” the boy simply said, “Didn't want to come empty handed on Christmas Eve.”

Baekhyun’s heart did a somersault at the voice, his insides turning into jelly, but he kept his chin up and away from Chanyeol.

“I won't take much of your time Baekhyun-ah,” Chanyeol slowly began. It was as if the midfielder had expected Baekhyun to still be stubborn about the issue. Maybe Jongin had tipped him off, he wouldn't put it past Jongin. “but it's Christmas, and you ought to give me a chance to explain.”

“You’ve already explained a hundred times in your messages.” Baekhyun did not raise his voice. His voice didn't even have any bite in it. But he refused to meet the boy’s eye.

Chanyeol’s mouth formed a small O. “I didn't know whether you read them or not.” He sounded sheepish. “And you're angry even after reading my explanations?”

Baekhyun nodded. He was pouting childishly. He was also aware that he had a very attentive audience in the form of Jongin and Sehun. Those two didn't even pretend to be looking somewhere else.

“Very well.” Chanyeol stood there awkwardly, scratching his head, looking as if he didn't know what to do with his limbs anymore. “You take your time. I won't rush you. I guess I shouldn't explain myself anymore. I should- I should stop sending the same texts since you’ve obviously read them. Um...so yeah.” Chanyeol knelt down beside Baekhyun, reaching out for the redhead’s toe.

Baekhyun allowed his toe to be touched. He was reminded of Chanyeol doing the same thing a couple of months ago. Baekhyun had been sulking even then.

“I miss you.” Chanyeol said without beating around the bush. “I miss you because I love you. And it's the truth. I miss you because I had hoped to spend Christmas together. But then Jongin was right. He told me that you would not soften by Christmas. He said I should hope to get lucky by New Year’s?” Chanyeol chuckled.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, still looking away.

“I am hoping to get lucky by Valentine’s Day at least. I - sort of hoped to confess my feelings for you on a Valentine’s Day, but that didn't work out too well. In fact, I am glad that didn't work out. It's more beautiful this way. I never thought we would have sex before confessing our feelings and I kinda hated myself then- but I guess I don't want to change anything now. It's perfect this way. You're perfect this way.”

Chanyeol played with Baekhyun’s toe some more.

“I miss you so much. I miss cooking for you. I miss listening to you complain about Luhan. I miss your smell. I can't believe I am saying this infront of my half brother, and I kinda wish they were decent enough to give us privacy but - I miss kissing you.”

Baekhyun frowned but did not say anything.

“I think you miss me too. I hope you set aside your hurt. I will never keep things from you ever again -”

“I want you to apologise to Jennie as sincerely as you are apologising to me.” Baekhyun interrupted, turning to face Chanyeol.

Chanyeol blinked. “I’ve apologised to her countless times. If you wish, I’ll apologise again.”

“Hmph.” Baekhyun looked the other way.

“I miss you Baekhyun-ah.” Chanyeol almost pleaded, and the redhead felt sorry for him, almost.

But the very next second, Chanyeol was rising to leave. Baekhyun’s heartbeat quickened. “Have a merry Christmas. Enjoy the cheese cake.”

And then Chanyeol left. Baekhyun felt two pairs of judgemental eyes on him. He wanted to run after Chanyeol, make him stay, kiss him and accept that he had missed him too. But he was too pig headed for his own good.

Baekhyun ate the cheesecake all by himself the next day. He swatted Jongin’s hand away when he reached out for a piece. Jongin saw this as a sign of Baekhyun beginning to thaw.

But it was not until New Year’s Eve that Baekhyun finally came around. Jongin and Sehun had no special plans for New Year’s. It was a busy time for his food stall. Jongin offered to help Sehun in the cash counter.

Baekhyun offered to tag along, because he had nothing else to do, but mostly because he wanted to see Chanyeol. His studied nonchalance wasn't fooling anyone anymore.

The redhead took longer to dress than Jongin and Sehun put together. It was freezing outside and Baekhyun bundled up accordingly. He opted for a striking silver jacket with a furry hood. Baekhyun inserted hot packs inside his innumerable jacket pockets and even his shoes to face the biting cold. He was naturally cold blooded. Dear God, he may actually be an octopus.

Baekhyun was set for initial disappointment. Chanyeol was nowhere to be seen. Sehun grinned from eye to eye but Baekhyun would not ask him if Chanyeol was indeed turning up that night. He had too much of that useless pride. He felt his good mood from earlier go down the drain. The redhead barely picked at the fried chicken and relied more on the rice beer to lift his mood up. So much for New Year’s.

He didn't look up when someone slid down the seat across him. “Am I finally forgiven then?”

Baekhyun snapped his neck up at that voice, his heart thumpety thumping. Chanyeol. Chanyeol with his easy going grin and layers and layers of clothing. Chanyeol looking as warm as a grizzly bear. Chanyeol looking hot as fuck.

Baekhyun wanted to cry at the sight of the handsome male. Jongin realised that it was his cue to leave the table. He grabbed his bottle of soju and shuffled off to sit by his boyfriend’s side.

Baekhyun began to slightly shiver. He had missed this boy so, so much.

“Say that you love me.” he demanded, his face contorting because he was trying to stop tears from rolling down his cheek.

“I love you.” Chanyeol said, as if he meant every word, and then some more.

“Say it again.” Baekhyun said with a shaky voice.

“I love you.” Chanyeol smiled. It took Baekhyun’s breath away.

“Again.” Baekhyun croaked.

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” Chanyeol cupped both of Baekhyun’s wet cheeks with his large, warms hands. “There. There. I love you.”

“Hug me?”

Chanyeol immediately abandoned his seat and came to sit right beside Baekhyun. He pushed Baekhyun’s hood away and kissed the top of the his head as the latter cosied up to him. “Missed me?” Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun nodded.

“I missed you too.” Chanyeol smiled, playing with Baekhyun’s hair now. “But I figured I should be patient. You had every reason to be upset with me. I am sorry. I love you so much.”

“I’m sorry I overreacted.” Chanyeol wasn't exactly sure whether Baekhyun said those exact words because the redhead’s face was squished against his chest.

“That's alright. I will always be patient with you. You’ll always find me waiting. I am not going to go anywhere.”

“There's a tie that I wanted to give you for Christmas.” came Baekhyun’s muffled voice.

Chanyeol chuckled. “I heard that you didn't share that cheesecake with anyone? Byun Baekhyun, you have such a sweet tooth.”

Baekhyun dug himself further into Chanyeol’s chest, maybe out of embarrassment, maybe out of the cold, or maybe he liked the sound of Chanyeol’s heart beating.

“I love you.” Chanyeol said again. And again. And again until Baekhyun emerged from the confines of his chest.

“I love you too.” Baekhyun said finally. “I don't even know when I started to, if you ask me.”

“Me neither.” Chanyeol shrugged.

“So….boyfriends?” Baekhyun asked, licking his lips.

“Boyfriends.” Chanyeol readily replied,  “But only because I’m still in college and there’s way to go before I start earning. After that, husbands.” And he said this with all seriousness.

“I think we can put the tie to good use tonight.” Baekhyun was grinning, his nose runny.

Chanyeol laughed out loud. “Ooooh, I can't wait.” So he pulled his boyfriend slash future husband to his feet.

Baekhyun’s eyes shimmered with secret promises and desires untold as they walked towards the exit.

Maybe they wouldn't reach Baekhyun’s place. Maybe they would never get to use that silk tie. Maybe they would do it in the car tonight! It was a new year afterall.

 

 


End file.
